A Romance Forbidden or Not
by Fanficlover2017
Summary: When ten beautiful women turn Ichigo's life into more of a madhouse than it already is how will he deal with it? Not to mention the fact that troubles brewing in the world of the hollows. Lemons in future chapters.(Harem)(nobility)
1. Chapter 1

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Old Man Zangetsu_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu_

 _Shinzo_

 _Hogyoku_

AN: Okay guys this is my take on a story called "Forbidden Romance" originally written by Camster3100. I couldn't get the individual to respond to any PM's, so in my last PM to this individual I declared my intention to write my own version of the story the way I believe it should have been written so here it is hope you like it. Unlike Camster3100's version this will be romance/adventure not romance/humor but I will try to include some humor in the story.

Chapter One: Two Visitors Twelve Captains

It has three days since Aizen's defeat and a Captains meeting was called to discuss the condition of Ichigo Kurosaki.

The Captains all gathered in the meeting hall all except Captain Unohana when all of a sudden the piece and serenity of the seireitei was rattled by a scream that could be heard all the way to the Captains meeting hall.

"What was that or who was it?" Captain Hitsugaya asked

"That was Ichigo." Ukitake replied

"It was?" Hitsugaya inquired

"Yes it was." The head captain replied this time

"What all of you are hearing is the end result of Ichigo Kurosaki's use of the sacrificial technique called saigo no getsuga tensho or the final getsugo tensho." The head captain explaned. "The technique like our bankai is one of last resort, not because of the immense power it generates, but because of immense strain that is put on the users body. If a way isn't found to ease his pain and reduce the strain on his body one of two things will happen, One he will lose his powers forever, and the second is the strain on his body will kill him." The head captain further explained

Shocked gasps were heard around the room especially from from captain soifon, Lt. Matsumoto, and Rukia Kuchiki all three of whom had taken quite a liking to the poor young man who at this moment was in the squad 4 ER screaming in agony.

Just then the door swung open everyone stood and looked to see who had the audacity to interrupt a captains meeting only to find it was Yoruichi Shihoin standing there. "Lady Shihoin I trust you know the penalty for interrupting a captains meeting." The head captain said.

"CRAM IT OLD MAN I AM IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR HOLIER THAN THOU BULLSHIT TODAY!" Yoruichi exclaimed. The outburst shocked everyone to say the least but they understood she loved the boy after all and she had been by his side from the moment he had been brought to squad 4.

"Yoruichi how is Ichigo-kun?" Shunsui asked

"Not good. Unohana is doing everything she can, but at this point all she can do is try to keep him comfortable." She Replied. Just then the doors swung open again to reveal two young ladies. "While your assessment is correct Yoruichi Shihoin there is however something that can be done for him." One of them replied. "There is?" Yoruichi asked.

"Wait a minute before we into that who are you!" She exclaimed

"My, My forgive me were are my manners. Maybe the answer will become clearer to all of you if my partner reveals her blade to you." The woman replied

Just then a blade was shown to everyone in the room. The blade was a short sword it had a green hilt, and hexagonal tsuba, everyone instantly knew what that blade was. "KYOKA SUIGETSU!" Yoruichi screamed. This put everyone instantly on guard. "Indeed Lady Shihoin I am Kyoka Suigetsu and this my partner the hogyoku." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"What are Aizen's abominations doing here!" Soifon screamed

"SILENCE FOOL! NEITHER THE HOGYOKU OR MYSELF ARE PART OF THAT CREATURE ANYMORE YOU WOULD DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT!" Kyoka spat venomously and from then on everyone could tell she truly hated her former wielder.

"What are you doing here Kyoka-Chan?" Shunsui asked

"Hhh. Many of you are not aware of this but when I was bonded to that...that foolish arrogant monster I found out what he was planning and little by little started suppressing his power until he caught on. However by that time it was to late for him to do anything about it. I had sealed away approximately fifty percent of his full power which is why he needed the hogyoku in the first place. If I hadn't sealed away half of his power none of you would be here now, Ichigo would be dead and the soul society would be destroyed." Kyoka explained. Shocked gasps were heard through out the room.

"Okay" Yoruichi said. "But what does that have to with your presence here?" she asked.

"Ho-chan and I didn't like what he had done and what he was planning to do so we decided that if a chance ever came we would leave and find a wielder that was more worthy of our power. When Aizen's power was weakened in the moments just before his death we took our chance and took up residence in a new soul with the individuals permission of course." Kyoka said.

"Who's so… " Yoruichi started to ask. Just then it dawned on Yoruichi who there new master was she didn't even need to finish asking the question as it had died on her lips right there.

"Correct Lady Shihoin Ichigo Kurosaki is our new master." Kyoka said with a great deal of pride.

Just then the head captain ordered that soifon remove the hogyoku immediately, but before she could move the hygyoku flashed in front of the head captain with her blade at the head captains throat and said "if she even tries to follow that order I will cut off your head before you so much as blink." "Well then monster" the head captain said with a hint of venom in his voice "what would you have me do?" he asked.

"Simple leave me with him, everyone in this room knows that Ichigo-kun is the kind of man that doesn't abuse his power like Aizen did, but instead uses his for the sake of others. I shouldn't have to prove that point to any of you after all look at all his deeds and what he's done for the soul society." she state plainly.

At this declaration everyone new she had a point and it was by majority vote of 12-1 that the hogyoku should stay with Ichigo under the condition that Kyoka and the Hogyoku teach him how to control his power as well as there's to which they stated that they planned on helping in that regard anyway, but they did say he would have to stay in the soul society and learn the four soul reaper arts under the guidance of master soul reapers which was unanimously agreed to in fact some of the captains had evil looking smirks on there faces two especially which Kyoka and Hogyoku caught on to.

"Captains Kurosuchi and Zaraki neither one of you will be aloud anywhere near our master we want him to be trained not killed or experimented on." Kyoka said. Suffice to say they didn't like being singled out like that.

Kurosuchi continued to protest saying "I demand that Ichigo Kurosaki be given to me as a research specimen." The head captain promptly said "No." to the demand. Then Shunsui interjected "Captain Kurosuchi do you have any idea the amount of problems what you're asking would cause? Every single person in this room would be on Ichigo-kuns shit list if we gave in to your requests and he found out about it. I can't speak for the other captains but I for one do not wish to wind up a pin cushion."

"Shunsui" Yoruichi called out. There two other shit list's you're forgetting about namely mine and Ichigo's father Isshin Shiba. "Hell Kurosuchi is already on mine for suggesting such a thing." She elaborated further. "Now on to other matters." She said.

"Kyoka all this talk of training him is fine and all but if we don't find a way to help him he's going to lose his powers or worse." Yoruichi said.

"We are aware Yoruichi-chan that is why we are here, but first things there are two arrancar women in the room with him whose futures are tied to him they are not to be harmed in any way." she ordered.

"Why are they here?" Toshiro asked. "Believe it or not they are in love with him and are just as devoted to him as Yoruichi is." Ho-Chan said.

"So you're saying we should let such a relationship progress?" Soifon asked

"Why not?" the Hogyoku asked in return. "Once I complete there evolutions such a pairing might prove fruitful even beneficial to the soul society" she said, just then Hogyoku collapsed.

"Ho-chan whats wrong?" Kyoka asked. "Its Ichigo something is wrong." Ho-Chan said

Kyoka turned to Yoruichi and Soifon "Can you two get Ho-chan back to Ichigo fast" she asked. "I'll be right behind you and I'll be bringing the rest of the Captains with me, we will need there help if we are to save my master." she said.

Yoruichi and soifon flashed away with Hogyoku and 5 seconds later kyoka and the rest of the captains took off tight behind them.

To Be Continued…

Okay I'm going to leave things right there let me know what you guys thinks thus far

As always read and review but be respectful as flames of any kind will be ignored.

Fanficlover2017:)

AN: I had to correct some minor punctuation errors that a fellow writer informed me of so this chapter will be re posted as well as chapters 2 & 3 when corrections are made. I also added some extra dialog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Old Man Zangetsu_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu_

 _Shinzo_

 _Hogyoku_

AN: Okay this is going to be a harem fanfic just like other fanfic "Cats, Bees, and Souls Rewrite" just not with quite as many women although their will some of the women in this one and instead the kurosaki family being a noble family in soul society like in the story that inspired mine it will be the shiba family, so most of what is in this story will be canon material if not a good bit of it. Enjoy

Chapter Two: Once more into the breach.

"Kyoka-chan." Shunsui said. When he was acknowledged he asked. "What do you need us for? What can we do help besides get in Unohana's way?"

"Simple Shunsui-chan I will use my powers to transport all of you inside Ichigo's soul so that you may help him destroy what is causing him such agony." She said. "What do you mean?" The head captain asked. By this time they arrived at the large private room that Ichigo was in at Squad 4.

"All of you know that the final getsuga tensho is a sacrificial technique, but what you don't know is that the after effects of the technique create an entity in the inner world of the user that is not only a direct reflection of the users feelings at the time the technique was used times 100, but the entity attacks the users inner world with the same level of power that the user had at the time the technique was used which is causing the pain that Ichigo-kun is going through now." Kyoka said

"How much power are we talking about?" Kenpachi asked

"In terms that all of you could understand. If you were to take the full combined power of Captains Kuchiki, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Yamamoto with bankai released multiply it by a factor of 20 that would only equal about 35 percent of Ichigo's maximum." Kyoka said

"And you want us to fight against that!" Kenpachi exclaimed.

"Yes but not for long." she said

"How long?" Komamura asked.

"Only as long as it takes for Ho-chan and I to restore Ichigo-kun's energy to the point were he could land a killing blow on that thing. I would say no more than 5 minutes maybe 15 at the most. We just need you to keep it away from us while we do our work after that you can sit back a watch the show. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to see how his fighting abilities have improved, and no kurosuchi you may not take any samples of his inner world. The weakened state Ichigo is in a right now if we don't do this he won't just lose his powers he'll die." Kyoka said

That was all anyone needed to hear and the head captain gave kyoka the go again, and a few seconds later they were all in Ichigo's inner world.

 _Ichigo's Inner world_

They had arrived. In the distance they could here explosions and shouting but before they departed for the battlefield Kyoka gave them one last word of warning.

"Before we continue on to the Battlefield a word of caution, some of you will see a younger version of Yhwach the Quincy king in his inner world you will also see Ichigo's inner hollow fighting along side him, you are to say nothing you may acknowledge there presence after that get on with your job." Kyoka said

"Why can't we say anything about it?" Toshiro asked.

"Because that is subject matter concerning his family and you don't have the right to bring it up, that for his father to do and his father only do you understand young captain." She said

Toshiro nodded at this which kyoka was satified with.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" he continued to press for an answer.

"Because Hitsugya-kun his mother was a Quincy, who was attacked by a hollow called "white" that Aizen created and his father was a Captain in the Gotei 13 and your predecessor of course all of you already know that" she said

"Yes we know. I can't believe Captain Shiba is still alive?" Toshiro said

"Yes he is very much alive and he will be here soon." Kyoka said. This shocked everyone but they said nothing.

"But that still doesn't explain things Kyoka-chan." Shunsui said.

"That is all I am prepared to tell you at this time Shun-chan but Zangetsu, Shinso, and I will try to get Ichigo to talk to Isshin-kun about it and maybe then his questions along with all of yours will finally be answered." she said

"Wait a minute you said shinso did you not?" The head captain inquired.

"Yes I did Yamamoto-sotaicho." she answered

"But why would he be here that is Gin Ichimaru's zanpaktou." he said

"Yes you are correct. Gin Ichimaru was not the traitor all you believed him to be." Kyoka answered

"Then why betray the soul society?" Captain Hitsugiya questioned with a venomous tone to his voice.

"He did it so that he cold get close to Aizen for the purpose of killing the bastard. Aizen hurt Rangiku Matsumoto many years ago when she was still a child by forcefully removing part of her soul. Gin found her unconscious shortly before he saw Aizen feeding her soul to his incomplete hogyoku, from then on Gin vowed vengeance against Aizen. SO I SUGGEST YOU CHANGE YOUR TONE LITTLE BOY!" Kyoka spat out venomously.

As they all approached the battlefield they could all see what Kyoka what talking about. They saw a sixty foot tall version of Ichigo fighting his hollow and what Ichigo believed to be his zanpaktou, zangetsu and his hollow weren't do so well.

"Hey somebody call for reinforcements?!" Shunsui called out which earned him a smack from Yamamoto's cane.

"We…..didn't…...call…...for…...any…...but…...now…...that…...you're here…..we could use the help." The hollow said breathing heavily.

"You got it." Shunisui said as all the gathered captains released their zanpaktou and began the war for Ichigo's soul.

"Come on why won't you die already?!" Ichigo's hollow shouted. "This is what happens when you use the final getsuga tenshou it causes unimaginable pain but did block head listen to me no he just went ahead and used it and put his entire soul not to mention life at risk like a fucking idiot!" He continued to rant.

swish, parry, swish, parry the hollow and the captains were dodging the doppelgangers attacks and then they all heard his hollow scream out "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Cleaving the monster in half only to have it reform itself.

Out side of Ichigo's inner world his room within squad 4 was surrounded with friends and loved ones. His bed was surrounded by all the women who loved him Yoruichi and her parents were there Lisa yodomaru, Unohana the adopted daughter of the head captain, Tia Harribel, Nelliel, Rukia, Orihime and Issane Kotesu they didn't care if they had to share him they loved him and they wanted him regardless of how weird it may seem. Every time Ichigo screamed in pain the women in the room winced, they were all on the verge of tears, here was a man that they all loved, respected, considered a friend and thought of as family and they were helpless they couldn't help him just then his screaming stopped and he began to relax.

"Unohana what happened?" Yoruichi asked with tears in her eyes fearing the worst.

"I don't know." She said just as the captains returned from Ichigo's inner world.

 _Moments Earlier….._

"Hey guys thanks for the assist I appreciate it." They all turned to see Ichigo smiling at them.

"Yare, yare Ichigo your finally up are you ready to finish this because we can't hold this thing off much longer, this thing is strong didn't know ya had this kind of power." Shinji said

"Enough of all the chatter, destroy this thing so we can get out'a here." Kense commanded

"Well Shinji, I didn't know I had this kind of power either until it came time to tap into it." Ichigo responded. "But yeah I'm ready you guys did your job now its time I do mine and you guys might want to stand back." He commanded

They did as they were told, just then the monster spotted Ichigo and swung its massive sword at Ichigo who caught it with his bare hand. Ichigo promptly swung his own cutting the larger sword in half and tossing the half still in his hand to the side.

Toshiro looked dumbfounded "Amazing after all the time we've been dealing with this thing he shows up and cuts that monsters blade in half like it was nothing, unbelievable" he said.

The other captains just nodded their heads in agreement. The head captain began to see Ichigo as his replacement when he retired after the display of power they all just witnessed.

Just then they all saw Ichigo make an arching motion with his sword with the blade edge facing the monster and in burst of speed far faster than he'd been known for he disappeared leaving only an afterimage if that wasn't shocking enough what happened next was downright confusing. Ichigo appeared in front of the captains with a green viscous fluid dripping from his blade, they all looked at the monster and saw what Ichigo had done as the cuts he placed became visible. Ichigo had cut the monster over 10,000 times from the time he used flash step to when he appeared in front of the captains. Ichigo flung the green fluid off his blade and as he did the monster fell apart never to return even his hollow was shocked by what just happened but at the same time he was also proud of Ichigo for finally listening to him.

Kyoka and hogyoku walked up to the captains thanked them for their assistance and sent them home.

 _Ichigo's room in Squad 4_

The captains appeared shocking everyone and they were inundated with questions. The head captain not having the patience to deal with this banged his cane on the floor and shouted "ENOUGH!"

"To answer all your questions yes Ichigo is fine and no longer in danger of losing his life or his powers." The head captain said.

Yoruichi immediately started crying something that shocked everyone and was immediately comforted by soifon and her mother Kimiko and her father Katsuhito.

Katsuhito Shihoin was looking over all of this and called Isshin, Byakuya, and Yamamoto into the hall for a private meeting.

To Be Continued….

That's it for chapter two let me know what you think.

As always read and review but be respectful because flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Old Man Zangetsu_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu_

 _Shinzo_

 _Hogyoku_

Chapter Three: Wedding Plans and the Truth

"Tell me gentleman what go you think of an arranged marriage between our clans?" Katsuhito asked.

"Isshin he is your son and technically your heir, Yamamoto even though Unohana is your adopted daughter that still makes her nobility and I can tell she loves him. Byakuya your sister Rukia is in the same boat just think of what such a marriage could do not only for our clans but for the soul society as well." He said

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked

"Think about it Kuchiki. The Shiba clan is above the four great noble families in status. They're one step below the king himself in terms of social status not even central 46 can touch them regardless of what they do. An alliance between our four clans would help us help the soul society in ways no one ever thought were possible in particular it would give us the unique advantage of putting central 46 in there place when they do something stupid, as well as keep what Aizen did from happening again." Katsuhito said

"Very well" Byakuya said.

"Hm I agree as well" Yamamoto said.

"You all know my opinion" Katsuhito said.

"Well Isshin the balls in your court as the humans say." Katsuhito said

"I wouldn't have a problem with such an alliance, however what about the other girls and the Kasumioji clan they will feel slighted." Isshin said

"Well as for the other girls let them marry him as well including the arrancar's the hogyoku said their evolutions weren't complete. As all of you know polygamy isn't taboo in the soul society. My great grand father had 20 wives all of whom he loved dearly and they knew it. As for the Kasumioji clan you and I will approach them tomorrow and ask. The head of family is a good friend of mine and she has an older daughter named Uzume who is not only unmarried but also a good friend of your sons. From what I recall she couldn't stop talking about Ichigo." Katsuhito said

"Alright I say lets do it you guys know that the Shiba clan has no love for those arrogant fools in central 46 so any chance we have to really fuck up there plans we always take it." Isshin said

"Good then its settled. Isshin you and I will go and talk to the Kasumioji tomorrow, now then gentleman I suggest we all get some sleep we have weddings to plan." Katsuhito said with a smirk.

"Wait. Wait. Wait" Isshin said we also need to talk to the other parties involved tonight.

"I suggest we talk to them privately after everyone else is gone." Byakuya suggested All four gentleman nodded their heads and returned to Ichigo's room.

"Yama-jii were do you run off to?" Shunsui asked.

"I was in the hall talking with Isshin, Katsuhito, and Byakuya." He replied.

"Now then would everyone except Orihime, Rukia, Lisa, Retsu, Yoruichi, Issane, Nelliel, and Tia please leave, there are matters that are of a private nature that must be discussed" Yamamoto said. With this everyone complied and left.

With everyone gone they began there conversation when Ichigo woke up. Yuzu and Karin ran up gave their brother a big teary eyed hug as did the other women in the room. Then Rukia punched him in the arm

"OW! What was that for midget!" Ichigo yelled

"For scaring the hell out of me that's what!" she yelled back.

"How did I do that?" He asked.

"FOR USING THAT TECHNIQUE AND PUTTING YOURSELF IN A COMA THAT'S HOW!" She yelled.

"I didn't have much of a choice if I didn't then you and everyone else I care about would be dead right now." Ichigo said

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" she interjected

"YES I DO!" he yelled back

"I would never be able to forgive myself much less look in a mirror if I had a technique that could end the war and didn't use it simply because you wouldn't have wanted me to. My mother always taught me to put the needs of others before my own regardless of anyone else's personal feelings, to do anything less would not only be disrespectful to everyone in this room but it would also dishonor her memory and that is something I will not do, is that in any way unclear to you!" Ichigo shouted back.

Rukia was shocked by his outburst but she and everyone else was also very touched by what was said. Ichigo felt his actions not only showed his respect for them, but also to honor the memory of his late mother it actually brought tears to eyes of women in the room and made them love even more.

"Ichigo." Isshin said to get his attention.

"First off I am very proud of you my boy." Isshin said

"Thanks dad." Ichigo replied

"The second thing I want to say or discuss with you is the reason all these lovely ladies are still here." Isshin said. At those words everyone looked at Isshin.

"Ichigo. Katsuhito, Yama-jii, Byakuya and I well we were talking and we think that it is time for an alliance between the Shiba family and the Four Great Noble Families of the Society. The reason is because none of us harbor any positive feelings for central 46 and we could keep them under our thumbs not to mention out of our hair. However, also because all these ladies love you dearly, so we arranged a marriage between you and all of them to bring all of the families gathered in this room under the banner of the Shiba family as well as your friend Uzume from the Kasumioji family. We are also including Lisa the arrancar's, Orihime, and Issane as well." Isshin said.

"I don't have a problem with it dad I would be a fucking moron to say no as long as they agree with it. I will not force them in to something that they don't want, I'm not like that bastard kurosuchi." Ichigo said

"Well ladies is this something you call agree with and get behind?" Ichigo asked.

A round of enthusiastic nods were his only reply.

"Well dad I'd say you just got your answer." Ichigo said

"When will you be talking with Uzume?" He asked.

"That will done tomorrow." Isshin said.

"There is another reason we wish to talk with you." Isshin said

"Okay dad but before that I need two things" Ichigo said.

"Which are?" his father inquired.

"First head captain Yamamoto when I get released I will need three Asauchi's. And the second is can I please get something to eat I'm starving." Ichigo said. All of which was agreed to.

"Dad before you say anything I know that my inner hollow is the real Zangetsu not the old man just as I have also been aware that you're a shinigami, but you have something else that you've been keeping from me" Ichigo said "I WANT THE TRUTH ALL OF IT UNDERSTAND I AM TIRED OF GETTING JERKED AROUND AND LIED TO BY YOU!" He yelled.

His father was shocked by his sons outburst as was everyone else in the room but he could understand it.

"Okay Ichigo the truth is, about 18 years ago I was a captain in the 13 court guard squads to be more precise Squad 10 and before your mother I was dating Rangiku my had received reports of soul reapers going missing and I went to the human world without getting permission to just outside of Karakura town to investigate.

I found the hollow in question that was later designated "white" and it kicked my ass. The hollow was an artificially created vasto lord class hollow created by Aizen using shinigami soul as the base. During the fight however I was attacked from behind and due to the wound I couldn't release my Bankai and well you know the rest.

That is when I met your mother she was a Pure blooded or (echt) Quincy and she killed it with one blow with an arrow through the head. The down side was she was attacked by hollow. After the fight she picked me up and took me to Kisuke's to have my injuries treated. After that we parted ways and I went back to the soul society. I gave my report report to Yama-jii and left your mother out of it." Isshin said

About this time Uzume Kasumioji and her mother Kikyo Kasumioji walked in.

"Ah come in my dear you just saved the time and trouble of coming to get you." Isshin said.

Uzume nodded and said "I heard Ichigo was here and I wanted to make sure he was okay"

"I'm here Uzume and yeah I'm fine a little sore but fine." Ichigo said

"Anyway." Isshin said.

"Three days later I went back again without permission to thank her for what she did and to my horror discovered that the hollow attack had put part of the its soul inside Masaki. The hollows soul had started to erode her soul and she was headed straight for a soul suicide. That's when Kisuke made the radical suggestion to bind my soul to hers to suppress the hollow and save her life. I agreed without hesitation after hearing Kisuke's long winded speech. This meant my time in the soul society was over probably forever. After that the rest as they say is history a few years later after she graduated college we married then you came along. Then about five years later Karin and Yuzu came along. Everything was fine until six years ago, that fateful night on the bank of the river as I am sure you remember very well." Isshin said

"You mean when that bastard grand fisher killed my mother right in front of me and then later on gloated about it like it was his greatest accomplishment." Ichigo said with a twinge of hatred in his voice.

"Yes Ichigo but tell us and your future wives what you went through personally" Isshin said

Isshin noticed the pleading look on Uzume's face. "Yes Uzume this includes you as well if you're okay with it" Isshin said. To which she enthusiastically nodded.

Ichigo's eyes started to tear up while he explained. "After it happened I blamed my self nothing anyone could say or do could make me believe that I wasn't to blame for my mothers death not even my sisters or you goat chin. I couldn't reconcile what had happened. From my view point it all looked like a nightmare that would never end. I Crawled out from underneath my mothers dead body covered in her blood that is something that no child should ever have to witness or go through. After that I stayed away from everyone I cared about afraid that just being near them would get them killed. I did what my mother always taught me, and in order to protect them I stayed away regardless of how selfish it may have seemed on my part, as long as they were safe that was the only thing that mattered to me. I continued to do this until I meet Rukia and then came face to face with her killer and he bragged about what he did. Because of Rukia, Yoruichi and the rest of you I finally found the closure I needed to stop blaming my self and get on with my life. I will never be to thank you enough, no words could ever properly express my gratitude because the words themselves do not exist and a simple thank you would never be enough." Ichigo said

Everyone in the room was shocked about what was just said not only that but Ichigo sounded so humbling and eloquent something none of them had ever heard from him before.

"Ichigo what you know thus far I'm afraid is only have the truth." isshin said

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that while grand fisher may have killed Masaki he wasn't the cause of her death." Isshin replied

"The entity with in you that claims to be Zangetsu isn't. That is the manifestation of your Quincy Powers that have been protecting you all this time he also a younger version of Yhwach the Quincy King. Who is by the way responsible for Masaki's death." Isshin said

Ichigo and everyone else looked shocked but Ichigo was just plain pissed off.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Six years ago Yhwach made a selection of all Quinces that he deemed impure and unfortunately that included your mother and took their powers as his own. The selection uses a technique called aushwallen that rips the powers of quinces away killing them in process. The death isn't painless I was just grateful Masaki's death was quick because if grand fisher hadn't killed your mother when he did her death at the hands of Yhwach would have been far more painful and gut retching for you than it was when grand fisher killed her. By the way, you needn't worry about grand fisher I took care of him." Isshin said

Just then Ichigo's spiritual pressure went through the roof and he got out of bed. Isshin put a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going son?" Isshin asked.

"Omf!" Just then Ichigo punched Isshin in the stomach hard. "Ichigo what was that for?" Yoruichi asked.

"That bastard lied to me. He couldn't take his head out of his ass for a few minutes to tell me the truth!" Ichigo yelled.

"He was protecting you." Yoruichi countered

"Yoruichi I didn't need protecting I needed the truth. The truth that he kept from me the truth that I had a right to know. I stayed away from everyone I cared because I thought I was to blame I missed so much that I will never see again and lost so much time that I will never get back because of his stupidity and arrogance. Is there anything else you're keeping from me that should know about Father." he spat out venomously.

"Just this." Isshin said as he got up

"You Ichigo are my son and as such you are heir to the Shiba-clan, and its next head this is something that you don't have a choice about." He said

"Take this." Isshin said as he handed him a red envelope with a black "S" wax seal on it,

"Go to the Shiba-clan compound in the noble plain Yama-jii or Katsuhito can show you the way. The seal has a special kido on it you will only be able to open it in the presence of the clan elders, the Asauchi's you need to create your true zanpaktou will be waiting for you there. Take Karin and Yuzu with you so that all of you can meet your grandparents. Now go, as soon as the torn muscles from your punch have been healed and the bleeding stopped I will join you there and I will bring Orihime and Unohana with me." Isshin said.

"Dad I…." Ichigo tried to say

"I know son you have every right to be angry with me but I kept the truth from you so that when you were finally strong enough to hear it we could go after Yhwach together and make him pay for what he's done." Isshin said

"When can we do that?" Ichigo asked enthusiastically.

"As soon as you master your reiryoku, all your zanpaktou, as well as the four soul reaper combat forms and your Quincy powers, which considering your growth rate should be about 5 months, by that time you should be back to the same level of power you had when you took down Aizen and be in complete control of it." Isshin replied.

Ichigo turned away with a smile on his face and headed towards the Shiba-clan compound with his fiances in tow as well Yama-jii, Byakuya, and Kimiko and Katsuhito Shihoin not far behind.

To Be Continued….

That's it for chapter three let me know what you think.

As always read and review but be respectful because flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hollow Zangetsu****

 _ _Old Man Zangetsu__

 _ _Kyoka Suigetsu__

 _ _Shinzo__

 _ _Hogyoku__

 _ _Thoughts__

Chapter Four: Meet the Family

Ichigo his fiances, as well as Byakuya, Katsuhito and Kiniko Shihoin, Yama-jii, and Kikyo Kasumioji, left squad 4 and made their way to the senkaimon.

The moment they reached the senkaimon Yamamoto took out a "Hell Butterfly" from his coat pocket and then whispered to it. Just then a gate opened that would take them to the Noble Plain. The moment they stepped through the gate Ichigo was instantly confused and taped Yamamoto on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Yama-jii." Ichigo said

"Yes." He replied

"I have a few questions that maybe you can answer to clear up my confusion." Ichigo said

"Certainly my boy ask anything you wish." He replied

"Okay, I guess my first question would be why does it look so differently here then in the dangai?" Ichigo asked "I mean the sun is shining and it looks like a nice green pasture the only thing missing is flowers." He said

"The reason is because right now we are neither in the Seireitei or out of it we are between it. You see Ichigo when the Soul King created the Soul Society and by definition the Seireitei he created the Noble Plain at the same time but he needed a way for the nobles to get to and from their homes so he created this place." Yamamoto replied

"But what is this place?" Ichigo asked

"This place is a pocket dimension that was created using the "Dangai" as a reference which is why it looks so different compared to the dangai." Yama-jii replied

"Okay that answers my first question. Now why was that butterfly silver and orange?" he asked "I thought all hell butterflies were black." he said

"The answer is quite simple my boy, each noble family especially the 5 at the top have hell butterflies that are unique to their family, for instance the Yamamoto clans is silver, and orange, the Kuchiki families is gold and light green, the Shihoin's is tan and purple, the Kasumioji's white and dark blue and the Shiba's is red and black. On top of that the Butterflies also serve a dual but unique purpose, which is a key. You can not open the noble plain senkaimon the way you would a normal senkaimon, you must use the butterflies, they alone hold the power to open the path nothing else. The reason being is, that is also a security measure put in place by the Soul King himself, you can not get to the royal dimension without going through the noble plain first and only nobles or those whom we invite are allowed to enter." Yamamoto explained

"What is your third question Ichigo?" he asked

"Oh right, I was wondering what Aizen meant when he told me that the Soul King was evil?" Ichigo asked

"He said that to you did he?" Yama-jii asked

"Yes sir he did." Ichigo replied

"Before we go any further have a seat Ichigo." He complied as they all sat down.

"The Soul King isn't evil he doesn't like to interfere with the life's of others and prefers to let others live on there own terms and make there own decisions. He only gets involved with affairs of Seireitei when necessary, and even then only in the most dire of emergencies. The reason why Aizen told you he was evil is because he believed that the Soul King should interfere, that he should he rule with fear and an iron grip instead of letting central 46 handle everything, and that none of us should have free will of our own. The Soul King doesn't believe that way and neither do I, he and I have believed for a long time that we each live our own life's, walk our own path's and that we will inevitably make our own mistakes but fixing them is our job not his. The reason we were all born with free will is so that we could each create our own destinies not have them written out for us as Aizen would have done." Yamamoto said

"Do you Understand Ichigo the Soul King wants us to decide for ourselves the path we choose to walk and take all the consequences or benefits that come with that choice." Yamamoto asked

Ichigo nodded. "Good, Now I think we should continue. After all you've got grand parents to meet and fiances to introduce." Yamamoto said

As they approached the exit Yamamoto stopped and looked directly at the arrancar's "Here" he said

"Put those cloaks on they will shield you from prying eyes until reach the Shiba family compound." He said

"why should we?!" the fraction protested

"Because young one there are people on the other side of the gate that will not be as sympathetic of your presence as Ichigo and the rest of us are, in fact they will probably kill you the moment they lay eyes on you regardless of who you're with" Yamamoto said

"Over my dead body!" Ichigo shouted

"If you aren't careful Ichigo it very much will be over your dead body. There are individuals in the Noble Plain just as powerful as Aizen and would not hesitate to kill you." Yamamoto said

"I'm not worried Yama-jii remember what I did to Aizen"? Ichigo asked as he received a nod from Yamamoto

"Well, compared to the power I had then, the power I have now would make Aizen look like a toddler by comparison, and my speed has increased as much as my power." Ichigo said

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo incredulously and said "If your power has increased that much then neither you nor the arrancar should have to worry, but I would still like them to were the cloaks just in case. They don't have to cover their heads just the rest of their bodies."

"Why leave the heads uncovered?" Ichigo asked

"Because if you're as strong as you claim I would very much like to see it by having you get rid of some arrogant fools for me." Yama-jii said

A thumbs up and a big dumb grim plastered across Ichigo's face was Yamamoto's only reply.

The gate opened and like Yama-jii predicted the moment the spiritual pressure of the arrancar was detected they were attacked as was Ichigo and Yamamoto. Ichigo moved into action and began to take them out one by one. "Yama-jii are these the fools you were telling me about?" he asked

Yamamoto nodded in response. "Ichigo I know you don't want to hurt them but doing so is the only way they will leave you alone." Yamamoto said

"Very well" Ichigo said

"YOU IGNORANT FOOLS HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A MEMBER OF THE SHIBA-CLAN! THAT'S A MISTAKE YOUR GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR!" Ichigo shouted

Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back channeled his spirit energy into the blade and swung it at his enemy's and shouted "GETSUGA TENSHO!" the crescent moon shaped arc of blue energy went hurdling towards them, but landed just in front of them creating a shock wave that sent them flying into the seki seki stone wall of the Shiba-clan compound that was almost a mile away from there current position with a load crash that echoed throughout the entire Noble Plain, to say that Yamamoto was pleased would be an understatement.

"Which way Yama-jii?" Ichigo asked

"Follow the ignorant fools." he replied

Ichigo sweat dropped and thought " _Why do I feel like a little girl and her little dog are going to show up asking directions to the emerald city?"_

They finally arrived at main gate to the Shiba compound.

"Halt!, state your name, and business!" the guards exclaimed

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki son of Isshin Shiba and I have come to see my grand parents and claim leadership of the clan." he said

"What proof have you?" the guards asked

Ichigo pulled out the red envelope his father gave him and asked "Is this proof enough?"

"Indeed it is my lord." the guards said as knelt before Ichigo.

"Forgive us for asking my lord but why do you not carry the Shiba surname?" the guards asked as they showed Ichigo and his guests to elders.

"Kurosaki was my mothers name, and its complicated" he said downcast

The guards knew by the look on his face that it was a very difficult and painful subject so they didn't mention it further.

"Thank you." he said

"For what?" the guards replied

"For not continuing with your line of questioning, the subject of my mother is still quite difficult for me to talk about." Ichigo replied

The guards smiled and said "Think nothing of it sir."

"If I may sir who are the little girls walking next to you?" one of the guards asked

"The one on my left is Yuzu and the one on my right is Karin they're my younger twin sisters" Ichigo replied

"Then your grand parents will be very happy to see all three of you." the guard said

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked

"Because twins in the Shiba family are rare." the guard answered

"Here we are." the guards said

"Are you ready sir?" they asked

Ichigo nodded

"Good luck sir" they said

"Karin, Yuzu are you ready?" Ichigo asked

They nodded to signify they were.

"Wait." one of the guards said

"Karin-sama, Yuzu-sama, I am afraid neither one of you can go in just yet." the guard said

"But why?" Yuzu asked as she started to cry

"Because Yuzu-chan this is something Ichigo needs to do alone" Yoruichi answered as Yuzu and Karin went and hugged her and she returned the hug.

As the doors opened Ichigo couldn't see anything as it was dark in the room so he just went in. "Sit down!" a voice said from the darkness as part of the room lit up directly in front of him with a large red pillow sitting on the floor.

"What makes you think you are fit to lead this clan?" a voice from the darkness asked

"I don't know that I am fit to lead, but I don't know that I'm not either. I would like the opportunity to find out" Ichigo said

"Who gave you that envelope you carry?" a young sounding female voice said.

"My father." Ichigo said

"Who is that?" another voice asked

"Isshin Kurosaki although he used to go by Isshin Shiba." Ichigo said

"Why does he go Kurosaki and not Shiba?" the original voice asked

"Forgive me but that question touches on subject matter that is very painful for me and difficult for me to speak of." Ichigo said

"I see but I am sorry young man for you will have to during this interview, so please answer the previous question." a voice told him

"The name Kurosaki was my mothers family name and my father took it to protect me and my little sisters safe from rogue elements within the seireitei that would seek to harm us." Ichigo said

"I trust it is Aizen Souske whom you are referring to ." another voice said

"Yes" Ichigo replied

"Ichigo Kurosaki I can see your downcast face when your mother is mentioned I can infer by that, something has happened to her." the voice said

Ichigo's nod was all the answer they needed.

"What happened to her?" the same voice asked

"Ichigo took in a breath, she was murdered by a hollow named Grand Fisher when I was 9 years old, it happened right in front of me. I came too and discovered that her mutilated body was laying top me and I was covered in her blood, she sacrificed her life so I could live and I never really got over it." he said as tears started to stream down his face

Ichigo's family in the darkness could see how difficult that was for him as well as the tears in his eyes and decided to stay away from that line of questioning.

"Ichigo we see that was incredibly difficult for you and that you miss her a great deal you have our condolences on your loss, so we will not ask those kinds of questions any more. But you must understand being the leader of a noble clan will force you to do things you don't want to do, and talk about things you'd rather not that is something you must accept and be prepared for." the voice said

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Ichigo asked

"Yes" a voice answered "What was she like?" the voice asked

"She was my light in the darkness." Ichigo said

"What do you mean?" the voice asked

"I grew up knowing that the world I lived in was a dark and evil place, and that she was my light that cut through that darkness and protected me from the evils of the world. She always told me :primum familiae, amicis, secundo, et te: and those are the values that I live by" Ichigo said

"What does that mean?" another voice asked

"Its a language called Latin, and translates as 'Family first, friends second, then yourself' it was my mothers way of telling me to always put the needs of others before your own." Ichigo said

"Anything else you want to know?" he asked

"No I don't believe that will be necessary." the voice said

"The letter in your hand open it." another voice said

"LIGHTS!" the same voice said as the room became brighter and Ichigo could now see the people who were asking him all those questions.

Ichigo opened the letter and read it : _"Ichigo if you are reading this now it means that your interview with the elders is over and that they have deemed you worthy of leading the clan. This also means that by now I've told you the truth about your mother. I'm sorry that kept so much from you but know that I was only trying to protect you and your sisters and keep the three of you safe. I want you to know how proud I am of the man you've become and that I've always been proud. I want you to stop blaming yourself for your mother's death, I don't blame you and I know Masaki do_ _esn't either. One more thing I WANT GRANDCHILDREN DAMMIT! Signed the former head of the Shiba-clan your father Isshin Shiba."_ the letter said

"Who are you people?" Ichigo asked

"We young man are your family. I am Hanshiro Shiba your Grand Father, this is Akari Shiba Your Grand Mother, and I believe you already know these two." he said

"Kukaku, Ganju!" Ichigo exclaimed

"So where are my cute grand daughters?" Akari Asked

"I'll get them." he said

"Wait does this mean I'm head of the clan?" Ichigo asked

"Yes it does now go get my grand daughters." Akari said

"Yes Gran." Ichigo said as he went and opened the door

"Yuzu, Karin!" Ichigo called out

"Oni-chan, Ichi-ni are you head of the clan or did you screw up?" Karin asked

"Thanks for the confidence Karin do you want to see you grand parents or not?" he asked

"Of course we do Ichi-ni." she said

"Then come over here so I can introduce you." they did as they were told

"Hanshiro and Akari Shiba these are your grand daughters Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki." Ichigo said

"No young man since your head of the clan now its Karin and Yuzu Shiba" Akari corrected as she promptly grabbed both girls and ran off. "Where are you going Akari I want to a least say hello first!" Hanshiro exclaimed

"You can see them at diner!" she yelled back

To be continued…

R&R please and remember be courteous and respectful because flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: okay guys here are some names you need to be aware of. Kimiko Shihoin and Katsuhito Shihoin = Yoruichi's mother and father Yukiko her younger sister. Ayame Yamamoto Head captains wife.

Hanshiro Shiba – Ichigo's grandfather Akari Shiba – Ichigo's grandmother (Sorry had to correct these two names as they were different in the previous chapter.)

Kikyo Kasumioji – head of Kasumioji clan Uzume Eldest daughter Rurichio youngest daughter

Takeshi Fon – soifon's father (I was going with tenzo but remember another writer took the name for soifon's father and thought they get upset if I used it to, Ayame as well but I went ahead and used it because it is a very common female japanese name.)

 **Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Old Man Zangetsu_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu_

 _Shinzo_

 _Hogyoku_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter Five: The tenth woman makes an appearance

"Well since that's done I need to getting back." Ichigo said

"Oh no you don't your staying right here you've got a lot of work to do and you aren't leaving till its finished." Akari said

"Yes ma'am." Ichigo said in a defeated tone

"Wait if I'm head of the clan that means you have to do what I say." he said as he tried to exert his newly acquired authority

"Yes that is true however as you are only fifteen you will only retain partial control until you prove to us that you can handle all the responsibilities or until you turn eighteen which ever comes first." Akari said

"Alright so what do I need to first?" her grandson asked

"Well the first thing you need to do is learn proper reiryoku control and for that you will need to master all aspects of kido; hado, bakudo, and kaido or healing arts. The next thing you will do forge those three blades into true zanpaktou and learn to properly seal and release them. Then after that you will learn from Retsu Unohana in the art of killing and in doing so master all 8,000 styles of swordsmanship that she knows. The next thing to do is learning hakuda and hoho in both there respective styles and become a master assassin. The final things are you will learn and master your hollow and Quincy powers in that order." Hanshiro answered

"So who will I be learning all of this from." Ichigo asked

"Well…." Hanshiro started to say but was cut off by an urgent messenger

"Excuse me my Lord and Lady you have guests from the Fon clan here to see you and they say it is urgent" the messenger said

Yoruichi got a smirk on her face and said " I was wondering when this was going to happen"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he hugged her from behind

"Well Ichigo the Fon family being here can only mean one thing, my little bee wants in to your harem." Yoruichi said

"That's crazy I thought she hated me." he said

"That may have been true at one time, but your little declaration back at squad 4 about wanting to show us proper respect I think really got to her" Yoruichi said

 _ **Hanshiro** ** & ****Akari** **POV**_

"Takeshi my old friend to what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you and your lovely daughter" Hanshiro said

"SOIFON-CHAN!" Akari exclaimed as she ran up to the Captain of Squad 2 and gave her a hug

"Well Hanshiro, its about this marriage that the Shiba clan and the four great houses have decided on we would like to put our name in the hat." Takeshi said

"We may be old friends but why should I allow it?" Hanshiro asked

"Hhh…. As you know our clan elders are breathing down my neck to marry my daughter off to a respectable family and the Omaeda clan has made several overtures but my daughter hates her lieutenant who is the heir of the Omaeda clan and wants nothing to do with him or his family. I believe she called them a clan of fat, lazy, womanizing slobs, allowing an arrangement between our two families as well as the four great houses would put the Fon family on equal footing as the four great houses with the added benefit of getting the elders off my back and give my daughter a chance at happiness which is all I want anyway." Takeshi said

"Soifon-chan is this what you want as well?" Akari asked

"Yes it is." Soifon answered

"Why?" Hanshiro asked

"Because I don't want to be forced into a marriage with my moronic lieutenant, I want to marry someone I could grow to love as much as I already respect, and Ichigo is that person." Soifon said

"But why do you love him?" Hanshiro asked yet again

"I have a lot of reasons. I guess first and foremost is because Yoruichi-sama does and she has always been an excellent judge of character. The selfless attitude that he brings with him to the battlefield, he always worries for others never just himself, his competence in combat, his strength both physical and spiritual, and his dependability, all are things that I respect and admire as well as hold in high regard and your grandson has them in spades never once throughout the entire war with Aizen did he complain about doing something or when he was given orders that conflicted with personal beliefs he just followed orders and did what needed to be done. Not to mention the fact that he's hot." Soifon said

"Hanshiro what do you think?" Akari asked

"I say welcome to the family my dear, but young lady you will also be tasked with helping Ichigo with his training" Hanshiro said with a tone of finality looking right at Soifon

Soifon simply shed a few stray tears and said "thank you"

 _ **Ichigo's**_ _ **POV**_

"Well, Well look who's coming Ichigo" Yoruichi said

Ichigo stopped kissing her neck long enough to look up and see Soifon headed right for them.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" he asked only loud enough for Yoruichi to hear

"Well going by the look on her face I'd say she is probably wife number ten." Yoruichi responded

"What you can't be serious she hates me why would she possibly want to marry me." he said

"Ichigo I don't hate you, I may not like how you can carelessly laugh things off but I can get over it" Soifon said as she casually walked up to Ichigo and gave him a searing hot kiss

"Wow" was the only thing Ichigo said as she pulled away from him

"Ichigo your father is here with your other two fiances and a guest" Hanshiro said

" _Good Evening_ _IIII….chiiii….goooo!"_ Isshin exclaimed as he came from out of nowhere to make a sneak attack against his son

On reflex Ichigo grabbed his fathers leg and hurled him into the nearest dark corner of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you just got healed and you start this shit, stupid Goat-chin!" Ichigo exclaimed

"Just wanted to see if you where out of your slump." Isshin said

"Why is Matsumoto here at a private family affair?" Ichigo asked

"It's because this is private family affair that she's here." Isshin replied

"Ichigo, Rangiku and I were dating before I left the soul society in fact if Aizen hadn't done what he did its very likely that she instead of Masaki would be your mother right now, so after some talking the two of us decided to rekindle our relationship and pick up where we left off only this time without Aizen to get in the way. That is why immediately following your wedding Rangiku will have the wedding we were denied because of Aizen's treachery." Isshin said as Ichigo and everyone else was shocked by this declaration

"If that's what makes you happy old man then I congratulate you both, however don't go thinking that Rangiku is a replacement for my mother, that kind of selfish bullshit ain't gonna fly old man. I sincerely hope that's not what this is because as head of the Shiba-clan I won't allow it, you can get married if you want but it sure as hell will not be in this compound." Ichigo said with a tone of finality

Isshin and Rangiku and everyone else was shocked at what just came out of Ichigo's mouth but they could understand it. He didn't blame himself for his mother's death any longer but he hadn't completely gotten over it yet either.

"No Ichigo that's not what this is. As a woman and a wife your mother was irreplaceable I was just as happy with her as I was with Rangiku all those years ago but that happiness was stolen from me and Rangiku because of Aizen's selfishness she and I both need to get it back and you, Yuzu, and Karin need a mother again even if she is just a step-mother. There are things that only mothers can teach daughters and both your mother and Rangiku have missed out on that. Rangiku and I aren't doing this for our own happiness we're doing for yours and the girls I hope you can understand this." Isshin said

"I do dad I just needed to hear you say it." Ichigo said

The next thing he did shocked everyone including Isshin. Ichigo walked up Rangiku gave her a big hug and said "welcome to the family." Karin and Yuzu followed suit and everyone else offered both happy couples well wishes before Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Since this is a private family affair my wife and I have something we would like to ask Orihime Innoe" he said

"Orihime-Chan, my husband and I have been made aware that back in the human world you have no other family to depend on, at least not what we would consider family, you have an aunt but the way she treats you, you can't really call her family" Ayame said

"Your wrong" Orihime said "I don't even have that anymore she died just before Aizen abducted me."

"I am sorry to hear that young one, but as I was saying my husband and I were wondering if you would consider letting us the Yamamoto-Clan adopt you and bring you into the family as a daughter before your marriage to young Ichigo here." Ayame said

"I...I don't know what to say." Orihime said as tears streamed down her face she ran up and gave Lord and Lady Yamamoto and gave them both a hug and that was all the answer they needed.

"Since my wife and I can take your reaction as a yes there are some things that must be taken care of first." Head Captain Yamamoto said

"Okay what." Orihime said as tears stained her face she was standing next Retsu latched on to her future big sister

"First we must get Urahara Kisuke to get you out of your human body by severing your soul chain doing so would basically kill you and you could become a true soul reaper like Ichigo. Next, Immediately following the severing of your soul chain you will be given an Asauchi to imprint your soul on and forge your own zanpaktou. The final step is your training you will not only be trained by your mother and I but also by the people that trained your future husband including your new big sister on whom you are latched. But first we must send you back with a delegation to clean out your apartment and get you out of your human body." Yamamoto said as Orihime very happily nodded.

"Yama-ji, I think I know of a way to help Orihime's transition along." Ichigo said

"Okay I'm listening." Yamamoto said

"Well I believe Kisuke can create a device to transfer soul reaper powers into her immediately following the cutting of her soul chain in much the same way I first gained soul reaper powers, this way she wouldn't need to wait for the Asauchi imprinting and run the risk of becoming a hollow." Ichigo said "I believe you, your wife, and Unohana would be perfect to contribute your reiatsu for this process." he said

"That is a good idea Ichigo." Yamamoto said

"Good then I will talk to Urahara and get the ball roll'in." Ichigo said which Yamamoto nodded giving permission go ahead.

To Be Continued…

R&R please review Constructive Criticism only. Flames will be ignored. I love to hear from readers so if you have suggestions send me a private message and let me know.

FanFicLover2017


	6. Chapter 6

AN: okay guys here are some names you need to be aware of. Kimiko Shihoin and Katsuhito Shihoin = Yoruichi's mother and father Yukiko her younger sister. Ayame Yamamoto Head captains wife.

Hanshiro Shiba – Ichigo's grandfather Akari Shiba – Ichigo's grandmother

Kikyo Kasumioji – head of Kasumioji clan Uzume Eldest daughter Rurichio youngest daughter

 **Takeshi Fon – soifon's father (I was going with tenzo but remember another writer took the name for** **soifon's** **father and thought they get upset if I used it to, Ayame as well but I went ahead and used it because it is a very common female japanese name.)**

 **AN: Okay guys here is chapter 6. I had request to bring Masaki back who ever made the request you got your wish, so here she is. SURPRISE! SURPRISE! SURPRISE! ;P**

 ** **Hollow Zangetsu****

 _ _ **Hogyoku/Zanpaktou**__

 _ _Thoughts__

Chapter Six: A Surprise around every corner.

Two weeks after Ichigo's coronation as head of the Shiba Clan.

 **Yoruichi POV**

"Yoruichi!" Soifon called out "Were are you going?"

"Oh just for a walk to stretch my legs, wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure." Soifon replied.

As Soifon and Yoruichi walked out of the Senkaimon from the Noble Plain and into the Rukon District Soifon couldn't help but ask her former mentor's advice.

"Yoruichi do you ever wonder what life would be like for us if we never met Ichigo?" she asked.

"Everyday." she replied.

"And." Soifon said.

"And What." Yoruichi said staring at Soifon with questioning eyes.

Soifon just glared at her as if to say "answer the fucking question already".

"Oh! Well without Ichigo our lives would be boring and meaningless. But Ichigo did do something that I will always be grateful for, he helped reunite me with my dear sweet little bee whom I think of as a little sister." Yoruichi said causing Soifon to blush.

Little did either of the ladies realize that they were being watched by members of the stealth force.

Just then the stealth force members watching them appeared in front of them. "We have come on behalf of the Omaeda Clan to bring Captain Soifon back for her arranged marriage to Lieutenant Omaeda." One of the men said.

"What arranged marriage? As far as I know I have one Fiance and it isn't Omaeda!" Soifon shouted.

"That's Right both she and I are arranged to the head of the Shiba Clan Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba." Yoruichi said Causing most of the stealth force members to back off except for one who promptly put a blade to Yoruichi's throat.

"You will come with us Captain Soifon or Yoruichi will die right here." The man said.

Soifon then drew her blade, looked at Yoruichi who nodded to her and said, "You just made the biggest mistake of your very short lives".

Soifon flashed around all the men present and killed them all in an instant, only sparing the man who held her big sister hostage. Soifon looked at the man and said "I'll give you one chance and only one. What is the name of the fool that sent you here?"

The way she looked at him, he looked as if he was going to piss his pants. He finally said "It was Lieutenant Omaeda and the elders of the Fon clan.

Shocked by what she just learned she asked "Was my father in on this to?"

"No Ma'am he has been imprisoned in the maggot's nest." the scared stealth force man said.

"Thank you that's all I needed to hear." she said. In a move that the untrained eye would believe was choreographed Soifon flashed behind him and plunged her blade into his heart from behind and at the same time Yoruichi ducked underneath the blade turned his wrist and elbow 40 degrees and plunged the mans own blade through the center of his chest just to make sure he was dead.

"Yoruichi contact your father let him know whats happened and ask him to convene a meeting of the nobility and get them to revoke the status of the Omaeda clan also contact Ichigo and let him know what has happened. I am going to contact the head captain and ask him to mobilize squads 1,2,4 and 6 to surround the Fon and Omaeda clan estates and keep them from escaping while I go after my father." Soifon said.

"Alright I'll do it but be careful you what Omaeda family is capable of when pushed to far." Yoruichi said.

Soifon nodded and headed towards the Maggot's Nest to get her father out of prison. As she got there she suppressed her energy to almost nothing, so low that only the most skilled soul reapers could detect it. She proceeded to knock out the guards and seal her zanpaktou in a pocket dimension before heading inside, once inside she began the search for her father and she found him under guard by her favorite punching bag, her lieutenant she couldn't help the malicious grin one her face at that moment she knew she would enjoy this.

"Captain Soifon come on out I know you're there." Omaeda said. "How did you know?" she asked.

"That's easy, the perfume you wear is unmistakable." he said.

"Why don't you just return to the manor and get ready for our wedding like a good girl?" Omaeda said

"The reason is quite simple Omaeda, because I hate you. I always have and your actions today are just further justification. I will not marry a man who cares only for himself, and kidnaps others just to get his way. You're just a petulant child who got everything he ever wanted and never had to work hard for anything. You disgust me!" she exclaimed.

"I knew you would say t….." just then the rest of his reply as they heard clapping

 _CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

"I knew you had balls for brains Omaeda but I didn't think it was quite this bad. Now that I think about it a house fly has a higher IQ than you. You really must be stupid if you thought you could take one of my fiances from me with out me fighting for her." Ichigo said as he came walking in with the head captain and the captain of squad 12, soifon ran over to her fiance and felt herself being wrapped in his strong caring arms. "Ichigo is my one and only fiance Omaeda and the only one I will ever let touch me like this." she said as she could see her lieutenant's eye's filling with hatred, anger, and rage.

Ichigo drew his blade and said "Either you release Mr. Fon or I'm gonna start carving" as he said this his eyes turned blue and his spiritual pressure began to rise rapidly. Omaeda released his prisoner and started begging Ichigo for mercy and forgiveness which fell on deaf ears that is until Soifon kicked the fat lazy prick in the nuts several times and said "Now try having kids bastard!" "Soifon darling I think you probably turned his jewels to mush after the third kick, so why eight times?" he asked. "I wanted to make sure he got the point." she said with an evil grin.

"By the Way Ichigo." The head captain called out. "Yes." Ichigo replied.

"There is a Captain's Meeting in the morning and you are expected to attend, ask Soifon or Retsu about it they have the details. I wish I could tell you myself but I have somewhere I need to be." The head captain said.

"Kurosuchi what are you doing here?" Soifon said. "I came with the head captain." he said.

"Well now that your business is done you can leave, you shouldn't be here in the first place." Soifon said.

"I will go anywhere I damn well please I don't need your permission captain." Kurosuchi spat venomously. Just then Soifon flashed over and grabbed Kurosuchi by the throat and said "this is the maggots nest and it is controlled by the Shihion Clan, the Fon Clan and very soon by Shiba Clan once I get married and all visitors must have our permission to come here or anywhere else controlled by the aforementioned clans and you would do well to remember that and your place captain. You should also remember that as an assassin I know over 50 different ways of killing you without leaving a mark." Soifon said as her eyes became dark and filled with killing intent and her reiatsu began to rise. She dragged Kurosuchi and Omaeda out by there throats and dumped them each at squad 12 and squad 4 respectively.

 **That Evening at Shiba Manor**

Ichigo was lying in bed with his ladies after dinner when he turned to Soifon and asked. "Soifon the head captain said something about a meeting I'd need to attend in the morning."

"Yes just some questions about you and I would imagine what they saw in your inner world" she replied.

"What time does it start?" he asked.

"At 8 am sharp, don't worry one of us will wake you up and then we can all go together." she replied.

"By the way Soifon, what did you do to the Fon Clan elders?" Ichigo asked with an evil grin.

"Ask Yoruichi by the time I got there it was all over with and she had them cowering in the corner." she replied

"Well Yoruichi." Ichigo said.

"All I said was that Soifon already had a fiance whom she dearly loved and if those old fools kept sticking there nose where it didn't belong the consequences wouldn't be an enjoyable experience for them." Yoruichi said with a grin that scared Ichigo, not mention could make an ordinary man crap his pants

"Ichigo I've got a surprise for you not to mention mom, dad and big sis." Orihime said. "Okay what is it?" Ichigo asked. "I'll tell you at breakfast in the morning." Orihime said.

 **Flashback Two Weeks Ago**

Orihime had gone to Karakura town after Lord and Lady Yamamoto made her the offer for them to adopt her to have her soul removed for from her body. Nobody knew this but her growth rate was even more monstrous than Ichigo's. When she went Karakura Town Head Captain Yamamoto, his wife and her new big sister took a day off to come along. They had brought a blank Asauchi with them which Retsu was holding. When they got there Kisuke already the device to enable the transferal of shinigami powers in case it was ever needed for Ichigo. The device itself was really a sword that was capable of containing and transferring vast amounts of reiatsu and reiryoku to an individual all it really needed was the energy required. They all got down to Kisuke's training room and were amazed at what they saw the sword was already there waiting from glowing with power mostly because Ichigo had left the soul society briefly to donate some of his own.

"The swords been waiting for you come Lord and Lady Yamamoto and Captain Unohana please add your power to the sword so we can get your new daughter back home." Kisuke said. They all charged the sword with there power after which it was handed to Retsu.

"How did you know, and why was the sword already brimming with power when we got here?" Unohana asked. "For future reference I go by Retsu Yamamoto when not in the presence of my squad." she said.

"Forgive me Retsu I was unaware. To answer your question your future husband came by last night and gave a small portion of his power to the sword to give Orihime-chan's dormant shinigami powers a boost. Now Orihime-Chan the process will be fairly simple. I will remove your soul from your body and cut your soul chain, then Retsu will thrust that blade in her hand into your heart after that you will remain here and start communing with your sword while I turn your human body into a gigai " Kisuke said.

As soon as she was ready Kisuke began. He cut her soul chain leaving enough so that it could be repaired if this didn't work, and then Retsu thrust the sword into Orihime's heart. There was a blinding flash of light and when the light faded there Orihime stood with a faint orange glow in the standard shihakusho with orange lily's going down the hakama and pick colored one's on the kosode, the obi was also pink and orange. After a few seconds she collapsed. Kisuke went to make sure she was okay but as soon as he touched her he was shocked.

"What happened Kisuke." the head captain asked

"She's in her inner world talking with her zanpaktou, apparently her zanpaktou doesn't want any interruptions." He replied

 _Orihime's Inner World_

"Hello is anyone there?" Orihime asked but got no reply.

" _Where am I?" she thought to herself._

" _ **ORIHIME-CHAN!"**_ A voice yelled tackle ling her to the ground.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked.

" _ **I'm your zanpaktou silly."**_ the woman said.

" _ **When you had your dormant Soul Reaper powers awakened so to was I awakened and when that happened your shun shun rika couldn't stay with you any longer so they decided to fuse themselves with me and in doing so they gave all of their abilities to me. I also took on the likeness of your friend Lily so you wouldn't be frightened when we met.**_ _ **Sorry this place looks so blah right now, but in order for you to see your true inner world you must pass the test for your shikai."**_ the woman said.

"Okay, well what do I have to do?" Orihime asked.

" _ **Simple all you need to do is tell me the answer to a simple question. However, before you do there is a couple of things I wish to say. First I have been watching you from the very beginning and I am very proud of you in spite of all the hardships you've gone through you never lost sight of what was truly important. Second, despite the fact that you have to share him, that boy you're marrying is hot."**_ the woman told her. Orihime blushed and said "I know."

" _ **Now your shikai test fairly straight forward. You must tell me what our favorite colors are." she said.**_

"That's it!" Orihime exclaimed _**"That's it."**_ her zanpaktou said.

"Well Ichigo always said that a zanpaktou was the truest representation of the wielders heart and soul, so I'm going to say pink and orange." Orihime said.

" _ **Why orange and pink?"**_ the woman asked.

"Because they're my favorite colors and you're a representation of my heart and soul." Orihime said as woman looked at her beaming with pride. _**"Correct."**_ she said.

" _ **Okay Hime-chan I'm going to show you the correct way to release**_ _ **me**_ _ **and then give you the release command and my name. When you release me hold me like this."**_ she showed Orihime as she turned slightly to the left and twirled her blade in her hand and bringing the hilt up to the left side of her face, then she stabbed Orihime in the chest. _ **"Hime-chan listen to me I know this is uncomfortable but it is necessary so focus on me and the pain will go away." she said.**_ Orihime did as she was told and sure enough the pain did go away. _ **"Good Hime-chan now I am a very rare type of zanpaktou, I'm a field combat type. What that means is that I can change the battlefield to suit the needs of my wielder it also means that any damage done to my wielder is negated and redirected toward our enemy by a factor of 10 times. I am also the only zanpaktou in all of soul society that has the potential to match your fiances Zangetsu in open combat, but you won't get to that level of power until you master my bankai which will be difficult because my bankai is one of the most destructive in soul society history. What I'm doing right now though is giving you the knowledge on my shikai so you can master it first. My release command is 'Reject Reality' my name is Kyozetsu Hime. (AN: Rejection Princess) I am also one of three sisters to Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Ichigo's sisters have the other two. We are done but when you go back to your world touch the asauchi they brought with them and my physical form will be forged and remember to train with me using jinzen everyday"**_ she said pulling her blade from Orihime's chest and giving her a hug.

"How do you know Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan have your sisters?" Orihime asked. _**"Because I can feel their presence in those two cute little girls."**_ her zanpaktou told her.

 **Back in the Present**

The sun came shining into Ichigo's bedroom window and Soifon and Yoruichi couldn't resist playing a prank on Ichigo. They both got out of bed and Yoruichi got into her cat form while Soifon got the camera. Yoruichi sat on his face and made the piece sign with her paw and stuck her tongue between what would've been her fingers just as Soifon took the picture. Yoruichi also went and stuck her tongue in Ichigo's ear which got the desired reaction.

"What the hell, Yoruichi! Why the hell did you stick you tongue in my ear!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well you weren't waking up so I had to try something." Yoruichi said with an evil grin. She really did get a kick out of teasing Ichigo though she would never tell him this. Just as Ichigo got up to get a shower soifon walked over and showed Yoruichi the picture she took Yoruichi grinned and said "oh I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one."

"Come on Ichigo we need to get breakfast and make our way to the captains meeting." Soifon said.

Head Captain Yamamoto came to breakfast as did his wife so they could see Orihime and everyone else.

"Orihime last night you said had a surprise for us, are you gonna tell us or just sit there." Ichigo asked

"Better than that I'll show you." She said sitting there beaming with pride.

Orihime got up walked a few feet, drew her zanpaktou and said "Reject Reality, Kyozetsu Hime!" The blade had an orange and pink hilt the blade was long orange and pink just like the hilt, orange on the top half and spine with a secondary cutting edge which started at the mid point with six sharp points on the cutting edge ending with an inward curve towards the tip and pink on the bottom half with a silver butterfly guard that had sharp serrated edges to the wings. ( _ **AN: Think Ichigo's**_ _ **Bankai during the Full bringer Arc only more nasty looking not something you'd want to run into in a dark alley.)**_

Everyone was shocked, she had only just received her zanpaktou a couple of weeks ago and was already able to release her shikai. Her mother, father, and big sister were very pleased.

Retsu ran up and gave her a hug and said "I'm very proud of you, you're already releasing shikai and only after two weeks that's practically unheard of."

"Indeed." The Head Captain said. "What can she do?" he asked

"She can reject reality within an area of 250 feet around me and any attacks on my person by the enemy regardless of distance are negated and dealt to my enemy instead by a factor of ten. I also retain access to my original powers due to them fusing with my zanpaktou, I need only say the name of the technique in conjunction with the name of my zanpaktou to use them." Orihime answered.

"Very good young lady. I'm very proud of you." The Head Captain said as he gave Orihime a warm embrace.

"However one of my former abilities has changed to suit my new powers as a shinigami." Orihime said.

"Okay, which one?" Ayame asked very enthusiastically.

"Tsubake. Tsubake was my only flower capable of a direct attack but since you donated your reiryoku to awaken my shinigami powers Tsubaki changed into an ability called 'Mugen no Yari' using the power of the technique Kyozetsu Hime can extend at lightning fast speeds and impale my enemy from almost 300 yards out before they have time to so much as blink, kinda like Gin Ichimaru's zanpaktou only much faster. It is called Mugen no Yari or Infinity Spear because regardless of my own power the speed of the technique remains constant." she said.

Once she sealed Kyozetsu Hime and sat back down everyone was stunned they didn't expect her to have such a powerful zanpaktou with such a powerful abilities this soon they expected it to take at least a year for her to release her shikai but were very proud of her as evidenced when her new mother and big sister ran up and gave her a hug with big grins on their faces, even Ichigo gave her a hug and a kiss and told her he was very proud of her for her accomplishment followed by his own goofy grin.

"Orihime I can tell you why Tsubake changed." Ichigo said. "Why" she asked. "It's because I had already visited Urahara store to donate a little of my own reiryoku before hand and when I did I channeled shinso while I was doing it. Shinso and I felt that we wanted you to be safe so we set it up so that my energy would focus on Tsubake to give him the ability he has now the hogyoku and I also setup one or two other surprises for you that you will become aware of the closer you get to mastering Kyozetsu Hime." Ichigo said.

 **Captains Meeting**

"So Ichigo mind telling us why you have being inside of you that looks like the Quincy king Yhwach." Captain Kyoraku said.

"Certainly." Ichigo replied. "Six years ago my mother and I were walking home from the Dojo were I was learning Karate and I saw a little girl about to jump in the river. Like the good little boy my mother raised me to be, I ran over in an attempt to help her and after that everything went dark. I woke up a short time later in a pool of blood with my mothers mutilated corpse on top of me. What does this have to do with your question you ask, well my father as all of you are aware is a pure blooded soul reaper, and my mother was a pure blooded Quincy and as Yhwach was the creator of the Quincy a piece of him is within all of them pure blood or not." Ichigo said. "My mother is also how I gained my hollow powers as well." he further elaborated.

"How is that possible?" Captain Hitsugiya asked.

"You can thank Aizen for that one." Ichigo spat venomously.

"In what way?" Kensei asked.

"Eighteen years ago Aizen created an artificial vasto lord class hollow called "White" using a shinigami soul as the base and sent it to the human world were it started killing soul reapers and my father Isshin Shiba went to investigate without permission and ended up getting his ass kicked. Eventually the hollow attacked my mother and she defeated it with an arrow through the head. Three days after the attack my dad went back to Karakura town again without permission and found that my mother's soul had been infiltrated by the hollow and she was on her way to a soul suicide Kisuke found a way to suppress the hollow but it meant my father would have to use his powers to suppress the hollow inside my mother of course he agreed without hesitation and from then on my fathers days as a soul reaper where over that is until now the rest you already know." Ichigo said.

"Head Captain I demand to have Kurosaki as a research specimen." Kurosuchi said.

"No!" the head captain exclaimed. "Well I'll just have to take his sisters I'm sure they'll be just as good." the deranged captain of squad 12 said.

This statement got a rise out Ichigo and Rangiku who both flashed over to Kurosuchi and said if he ever touched Yuzu and Karin or so much as looked at them cross-eyed that they would kill him.

"Head Captain I believe that the worm behind me will miss her wedding permanently if she doesn't let go of me." Just as Kurosuchi said this Ichigo's reiatsu began to rise.

Ichigo looked at Kurosuchi, grabbed him be the throat and said "Tell me Kurosuchi since you enjoy dissecting things, how about you assist me with a dissection of my own and at the same time I'll get to show you what your brain really looks like up close. Rangiku is going to marry my father as such I already consider her family and anyone that harms those I care about regardless of who they are will die." as he placed the tip of Shinso underneath Kurosuchi's chin.

"Ichigo." the head captain said trying to release the tension in the room.

"Yes, Sir." Ichigo replied. "You don't have to address me like that you know." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo grinned and said. "As you are not only the head captain of the 13 court guard squads but my elder and someone whom I greatly admire and respect even though I didn't always act like I will address you properly, however I will address you informally in private if that is okay with you." he stated.

"Very well." Yamamoto stated as he nodded with a smile.

Ichigo turned to Kurosuchi and said "Since that part of my conversation is over I will warn once Kurosuchi and once only. My sisters and the rest of my family are in the noble plain, if you or anyone from your squad sets foot in the noble plain with out my permission or comes with in 500 yards of the Shiba Clan compound or any member of my family I will send you and them back to that shit hole you call a squad in pieces." Ichigo and Rangiku let go of Kurosuchi only for Ichigo to raise his reiatsu and starfish Captain Ass Clown to the ground just to get the point across.

"So Ichigo how far along are you in your training." Captain Ukitake asked.

"I've mastered both styles of Hakuda and Hoho as well as all assassination techniques. I have also mastered Zanjitsu and achieved masterful control of my reiryoku with the help of Soifon, Yoruichi, and Unohana the only things left are kido and kaido." Ichigo said.

"You forgot to mention your zanpaktou and the hogyoku." Captain Komamura said.

"That's done to, I reforged Zangetsu, and forged Kyoka Suigetsu, and Shinso to suit me and my abilities and mastered there powers. I also mastered the powers of the Hogyoku all in the last two weeks. As far as Zangetsu is concerned, my inner hollow merged with my shinigami powers while I was in my mothers womb and became Zangetsu but since the reforging using an asauchi my inner hollow, my shinigami powers, and my inner Quincy became Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

This earned shocked gasps from everyone in the room except his trainers who just happened to be three of his future wives. "How is that possible?" Capt. Hitsugiya asked. "You mean you've only mastered shikai right.?"

"It is possible because when I reforged Zangetsu I merged all powers my together, and my other zanpaktou can also tap into my Quincy powers to aid me in combat. No, Capt. Hitsugiya I am not just referring to mastering my shikai I have also mastered the bankai of my zanpaktou." Ichigo said.

"Looks like he beat your record for the second time Hitsugiya-kun." Captain Kyoraku said.

"Oh and something else, Shinso's Bankai 'Kami Shini no Yari' does something far different than what Gin told it did but I won't discuss it in front of Captain Ass Clown here." Ichigo said as he pointed to Kurosuchi. Which got quite a few laughs around the room, and an evil glare from Kurosuchi.

"Then given this new information I see no reason to hold off on my decision any longer; Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba for your services to the Soul Society, your defeat of Aizen Souske, and since you are now head of the Shiba Clan I would like to offer you a position of Captain within the guard squads." The head captain said.

"What position would I be taking as all current positions are filled?" Ichigo asked.

"I have formed a new squad, from this day forth we shall be known as the 14 Court Guard Squads and you shall be the Captain of this new squad." Yamamoto said.

"I object to this!" Kurosuchi exclaimed. But before any one could shut him up Byakuya fired a low powered byakurai into Kurosuchi's knee and promptly told him to shut up.

"What would be the duties of this new squad?" Ichigo asked

"The new squad would comprise a new Covert Ops Unit called the S.O.F. or Soul Society Special Operations Force and the duties of the squad would be similar to squad two's but would focus primarily in the gathering of intelligence as well as perform recon, but your primary responsibility would be to act as our last line of defense against threats like Aizen so all members would have to be captain class or pretty close." Yamamoto said as he noticed Ichigo's evil grin.

"Very well Head Capt. Yamamoto I accept however, I am sure you realize that Orihime and I will be spending a good deal of our time in the world of the living until we graduate high school." Ichigo stated as he was given his haori.

"I do and there have already been allowances made for that." Yamamoto said. "Is there anything I will need to do in the mean time?" Ichigo asked.

"Aside from finding officers to fill the squad no everything is already set up even your barracks are already built." Good Ichigo Stated. "I would however ask that after the meeting is over that you and Captains Hitsugiya, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Unohana, Soifon, Ukitake and Lieutenant's Abarai, Kuchiki, Nanao and Matsumoto remain behind for there is something else that must be discussed in private." Ichigo said.

The head captain nodded his head in agreement and said "Then this meeting is now adjourned you are all dismissed."

"Okay Ichigo we're alone." Yoruichi stated. "What did you what to discuss?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto could you seal this room and put up a sound proof barrier?" Ichigo asked.

This request got a lot of looks but Yamamoto complied with out saying a word.

"Okay to start with it has come to my attention that we have another traitor in our ranks, but unlike Aizen this person didn't come out in the open, this person has done so from the shadows for over 100 years by betraying the very principles upon which 14 Court Guard Squads was founded and in doing so they bring shame and dishonor to not only the Yamamoto Clan but the Shiba, Shihoin, Fon, Kuchiki, and Kasumioji Clans also, as well as all the shinigami who serve the Soul Society with honor and distinction." Ichigo said.

This statement got everyone in the room very upset.

"Who is it Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked. "Mayuri Kurosuchi." Ichigo said.

"Wait how could he be a traitor?" Kyoraku asked. "He Has done nothing but help us." Ukitake said.

"Help us openly yes, but it's what he has done covertly that makes him a traitor." Ichigo said.

"What has he done?" Retsu asked as she stood next to her fiance and entwined her arm with his.

"Do you remember when I invaded the Soul Society shortly before Aizen revealed himself as a traitor?" He asked as everyone nodded.

"Well after everything was over with my friend Uryu pulled me aside and told me that Kurosuchi is responsible for the deaths of over 2,600 Quincy by bringing them here illegally and using them as lab rats for experimentation, Uryu even showed me this picture of our grandfather Soken Ishida which was the last Quincy that Kurosuchi experimented on." Ichigo said as they all looked at the picture and were visibly ill from looking at it.

"But that isn't all, he also used soul reapers in his experiments and even used them as living bombs during the invasion as Uryu saw him blow them up just so he could get his hands on Orihime and do the same to her. This brings his body count to well over 4,000 individuals." Ichigo said. This statement got Yamamoto very angry, but not at what he tried to do then, but what he could be planning in the future.

"Captain Soifon you will arrest Captain Kurosuchi at once!" Yamamoto Ordered.

"Wait, I know you want him out of here just as much as I do; but this isn't the way to go about this." Ichigo said. "We need hard irrefutable evidence that he can't explain away."

"What would you suggest Ichigo-Kun?" Kyoraku said.

"Simple you guys made me Captain of Squad 14, I think it's time I use the authority of my new position don't you?" He asked with an evil grin. "Meet me at Shiba Clan Manor at 7:30 pm for dinner tonight and we'll discuss it then. However, for now I need Soifon and Yoruichi to go back to Karakura Town Get Kisuke and the other visored's and take them straight to Shiba Manor and make sure they all keep quiet about this. I also want him to bring enough materials to make reiatsu and reiryoku suppressing cloaks for everyone involved in the investigation, I don't want Kurosuchi getting wind of this until its to late for him to do anything about it. I also want you to tell him to bring any equipment needed to scan the bodies of those involved for foreign substances and the means to get rid of them if found, inform him of everything that was said here. As of right now the name of this operation is 'FLYCATCHER' it is classified above top-secret and no one outside this room or the ones specified will be read in on this. As far as everyone else is concerned this operation doesn't even exist understand. Retsu I need you to go get Shinji, Rose, Kensei, and Mashiro take them back to the manor tell them they are invited for dinner and that I want to speak to them but nothing else." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded in the affirmative. "Alright Soifon, Yoruichi go quickly we don't have a lot of time to get the ball rolling on this." They nodded and disappeared heading straight for Karakura town.

When they arrived they carried out there mission, informing Kisuke, and the visored's of everything that was said and inviting them all back to Shiba Manor in the Noble Plain for dinner at 7:30 which they all gladly accepted. Little did everyone know that their was a surprise waiting for them back at Shiba Manor that no one was expecting. Ichigo was walking to the manor with his soon to be step-mother, but when they got to the gate they saw a large cylindrical object at the back of the manor that Ichigo didn't recognize. "What's that?" he asked. The guards at the front gate said "that is the Tenchuren, the carriage of the Soul King, and he is here to see you Ichigo." Ichigo and Matsumoto's eye's went wide for a few moments and they raced off to see what was wrong. He and Matsumoto ran into the main meeting area panicked and asked "what's wrong?" only for Ichigo to be not only greeted warmly by the Soul King Himself but also thanked for his service to not only the Soul Society but him as well by offering his hand in thanks which Ichigo immediately shook it.

"Think nothing of it sir I just did right thing and protected those that I cared about thanks are not needed." Ichigo said. The Soul King smiled and said "Even so I wanted to thank the son of Masaki Kurosaki and to bring him a gift and please call me Hideaki." He told Ichigo. "Very well Hideaki, if I may ask what is the purpose of your visit?" Ichigo asked. "I just came by to drop someone off that was just dying to see her little protector." Hideaki said. "How do you know that phrase only my mother called me that and she's been gone for six years!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"She was but I kinda sorta brought her back along with a few others, and do not worry Ms. Matsumoto you will still marry Isshin only now the two of you will share him." Hideaki said.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked understandably shaken by this new revelation. "Your mother, father and sisters are in the dining room." Hideaki told him. Ichigo rushed off only looking back to bow. "Do not worry Ichigo I will be staying since your grandparents invited me and the royal guard to dinner this evening." He told Ichigo. Ichigo and Matsumoto ran to the dining room and where shocked by what they saw, his mother sitting at the dining room but he also saw members of the Ishida family. "Mom." Ichigo said in a shaky voice.

Masaki just turned around and gave him a smile he hadn't seen in years, after that he couldn't take it anymore he just ran to her and gave her a hug dropping to the ground still in her arms crying like a little boy. "There's my little protector my dear sweet little boy oh how I've missed you." Masaki said. "I've missed you too mom, you don't know what it was like for dad, Karin, Yuzu, and I these past six years we all missed you so much." Ichigo said deepening the embrace. "I know Ichigo and I feel the same about all of you." she said. "You are Rangiku Matsumoto are you not?" she asked as she separated herself from Ichigo. "I am." Rangiku replied. "Welcome to the family." Masaki said giving Rangiku a warm embrace. "Thank you." Rangiku replied.

"Ichigo have you met your uncle Ryuken and your cousin Uryu yet?" Masaki asked. "I have we fought against Aizen together." He said.

"Good then you need to meet four other people." Masaki said.

"These first three are also members of our family, may I present Souken and Sachi Ishida your and Uryu's grandparents and this is Kanae Katagiri Ishida Uryu's mother. The last person isn't related to us but she is related to one of the women you're marrying, this is Hisana Kuchiki older sister of Rukia and the wife of Byakuya." Masaki said.

"Mom how is any of this possible, not that I'm complaining but technically none of you should be here at least not yet?" Ichigo asked.

"That Ichigo is something that the Soul King should explain which he will do at dinner." Masaki said. "It is an honor to meet all of you and welcome home." Ichigo said. "Hisana, Rukia and Byakuya are going to have a kitten when they see you they will be here tonight so I would prepare yourself." he said. "Thank you Ichigo I will." Hisana said.

"Oh crap! I forgot to make arrangements for dinner we are having more guests for dinner this evening." Ichigo said.

"Relax Ichigo the arrangements have already been made and everything's been taken care of." his grandmother said from behind him. "The Soul King is aware that you are planning an operation to get rid of Kurosuchi and he and the Royal Guard would like to sit in on the briefing after dinner this evening." Akari said. "Breathing deeply he said "That's a relief, now if you will excuse me I've got wait for our guests to arrive from Karakura and brief them on the situation." He said.

To be Continued….

Okay that is it for chapter six the investigation against will take awhile so there will probably be time skips. Read & Review but flames will be ignored. The next chapter will not be as long as this one but I will do my best to make it long enough.

Fanficlover2017


	7. Chapter 7

****Hollow Zangetsu****

 _ _ **Zanpaktou/Hogyoku**__

 _ _Thoughts__

Chapter Seven: Operation Flycatcher

 **Shiba Manor 6:40 P.M**

"Ichigo-kun." Ukitake said.

"Yes, Jushiro." Ichigo replied.

"With everything going on and recent revelations about Kurosuchi we forgot to give you these." Ukitake said.

"What are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Well this is something akin to what you would call a debit card in the human world, in fact to normal humans that's exactly what it is. Ever since you started your work as agent of the Soul Society we started an account here in which we would deposit money for every hollow you killed. This next item is a denreishinki or soul pager it was merged with your smart phone to enable communication between all dimensions and finally is your sanrei glove and your soul candy, Rukia chose chappy for you." Ukitake said.

A visible tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead and he said "I'm going to have to talk to the midget about that last one."

"Why don't you like chappy Ichigo?" Ukitake asked.

"Let's just say chappy wouldn't have been my first choice and leave it at that." Ichigo said.

Ukitake burst out laughing and said "Yes I know Rukia told me of your experiences with chappy."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

Ukitake put his arm around Ichigo neck gave him a noogy and said "Oh absolutely."

"Anyway with regards to the card in your hand when you're here in the Soul Society it uses our currency, and when you're in the living world it automatically converts to their currency." Ukitake said.

"So how much is on here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well including being paid for every hollow you killed, as well as bonuses for all the problems you've solved till now, the bonuses you've received from nearly all the captains for your hard work and bonuses for defeating Aizen that puts it roughly around 93 million dollars gave or take.

(AN: I will be using the dollar instead of the yen.)

"So Ichigo what are you going to do with all that money?" Ukitake asked.

"The first thing is buy my Parents a vacation, next is buy a house for my ladies and I to live in when we are in the human world and some cars as well, and after that put some away for a rainy day, invest some and keep enough to live on." Ichigo said and Ukitake smiled.

"Ukitake could you do me a favor?" Ichigo asked

"Certainly what do you need?" Ukitake replied

"Could you contact the Head Captain and make sure he brings the other Captains that were not included with our meeting this morning with him this evening as well as there Lieutenants with the exception of Omaeda, and Mayuri and Nemu Kurosuchi, and make sure Zaraki brings his 3rd and 5th seats with him?" Ichigo asked

"I think I can handle that." Ukitake said. Thanks Ichigo replied

"Excuse me Lord Shiba your guests are beginning to arrive." a servant told Ichigo. "Thank you." Ichigo said

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled running into her future husbands arms and giving him a Passion filled kiss.

"Thank you for coming guys" Ichigo said to the remaining visored's, Kisuke and Tessai

"No problem I'm happy to know that my former prodigy hadn't forgotten his old mentor." Kisuke said

"Kisuke I could never forget you or the visored's. That said I am sure you know that dinner wasn't the only reason I asked you here this evening." Ichigo said. "Did you bring the materials and equipment I asked you to?" He asked. "Yes Ichigo I did, but why did I need to?" Kisuke asked.

"During the war Kisuke, when Kurosuchi went to Hueco Mundo to assist Uryu and Renji he made reference to the fact that when Uryu came with me to Soul Society the first time he implanted microscopic bacteria inside his body to observe his movements I just want to make sure that none of our guests are potential security risks either intentionally or not. The Hogyoku already found them withing my body and destroyed them but you need to scan everyone else as they come in, including the one's already here. Just make sure that nothing with Kurosuchi's signature on it is in their bodies and transmitting information back to him." Ichigo said. "Alright Ichigo consider it done." Kisuke replied.

"Ichigo I hope you don't mind but we swung by the Ishida's and told Ryuken what was going on, Ryuken gave me a message to give to you." Yoruichi said as she handed Ichigo the message it read _"Ichigo when_ _you_ _get that bastard Kurosuchi by the balls and decide to execute him let me know and I'll Personally blow the fuckers head of_ _f."_ "Ryuken also wanted me to tell you thank you for what you're doing and that it means a lot to him. I also told him not to inform Uryu just yet for obvious reasons." Yoruichi said.

"You did exactly what I'd hoped you would do, after all Ryuken and eventually Uryu have the right to know what is going on and I will be certain to keep Ryuken in the loop on this." Ichigo said

"Now since you surprised me I have a surprise for all of you." Ichigo said

"What do you see at the back of the compound?" he asked

They all looked and their eyes went wide. "No way! What is the soul king doing here?" Soifon asked

"Well Soifon he came to thank me for all my hard work and to deliver me a gift." Ichigo said getting choked up."What kind of gift Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked. "He brought my mother back to me." he said with tears in his eyes. "But he also brought back Ryuken's mother and father as well as his wife, and Hisana Kuchiki." Yoruichi was in a state of shock "Masaki's back." she said with tears in eyes.

"This really is a day for celebration; but you know happy Byakuya will be and Rukia will have a kitten when she finds out and so will Ryuken and Uryu for that Matter." Yoruichi said "Yep" Ichigo replied

"You're enjoying this aren't you Ichigo?" she asked "Absolutely." Ichigo replied with a goofy grin.

Yoruichi walked into the dinning room and saw Masaki standing next to Isshin and Matsumoto "Masaki!" she yelled. Masaki turned around just in time to be wrapped in a bear hug by a teary eyed Yoruichi. "We all missed you so much Masaki!" she exclaimed unable to stop the tears from flowing, which was a surprise to Soifon, Isshin, and Rangiku as none of them had ever seen the Goddess of Flash cry before, at least not in public.

"I missed you too Yoruichi, more than you'll ever know, and before you ask how I came back that is question that the soul king wants to answer." Masaki said

Yoruichi wiped the tears from her eyes and said "If you'll excuse me Soifon and I need to go get dressed for this evening, I also need to say hello to Hisana." Yoruichi said. And she and Soifon left.

Yoruichi opened the door down the hall from Ichigo's room and saw Hisana laying on the bed she walked up to her flicked her forehead and said "Wake up little Hisana, wake up." Hisana woke up and saw Yoruichi looking down at her and said "Hello Yoruichi its been a long time."

"Indeed it has Hisana, you know Rukia can't stop talking about you and Byakuya misses you terribly, he never remarried after you died."

"I'm sorry I never wanted to cause my family such pain. I bet those foolish elders were happy when I died no more commoner trash stinking up the house." she said

 _Smack!_

"Stop Hisana! Don't ever talk like that especially not in front of me or Ichigo, we don't see you as trash and I know that Byakuya and Rukia don't either." she said giving Hisana a hug which Hisana returned and said "Thank You Yoruichi." "My pleasure Hisana" Yoruichi replied

"I'll see you tonight Hisana, you need to prepare yourself for the kitten storm that's going to erupt when Rukia see's you, and Byakuya well let's just say that Byakuya will be Byakuya and leave it at that." Yoruichi said

"Hisana laughed and said "I know Ichigo said pretty much the same thing."

 **Meanwhile back at squad 4 6:50 P.M**

Issane her sister and Retsu were getting dressed when Retsu decided to strike up a conversation.

"Issane you don't love Ichigo do you?" Retsu asked "What makes you say that Captain?" she asked.

"Well three reasons; One: when myself or the rest of the girls go out with him you're never around, Two: you never sleep in his bed with the rest of us, and Three: whenever he pops in to Squad 4 to see me you always leave." she said. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked. Little did they know Ichigo was listening to the conversation from outside of Retsu's Quarters.

"You're right I don't love him but the man I do love I could never have a relationship with." she said

"Oh. why's that?" Retsu asked. "Because he's human." Issane Replied.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Retsu are you decent we need to talk briefly?" Ichigo inquired through the door. "Yes, Ichigo come in." She Replied.

He came in and she promptly gave him a hug and a kiss which he returned.

"Issane stay please." he said "Okay." she replied.

"I heard your conversation. Why didn't you tell me?" He inquired.

"I guess because I didn't want you to be upset with me." she said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Ichigo gave her a hug and said "Never be afraid to tell me anything. I will always listen to anything you have to say, so you need to tell me when something is bothering you, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be more than happy to let you borrow mine. We may not be getting married anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't consider both you and Kiyone two of my closest friends." he said shocking them both.

"I have a feeling I know who it is you're in love with anyway." he said "You do and your not mad." she replied. "Nope." Ichigo replied.

Its my friend Chad isn't it?" he asked "Yes" she replied "You're sure you aren't angry with me?" she asked

"Why would I be? Chad is like a brother to me, no way in hell I'd be angry about that." he said

"Speaking of….You can come in now!" he yelled. Issane looked up and saw Sado standing there in soul reaper garb and a zanpaktou. "I called Chad shortly after Orihime was adopted by the Yamamoto Clan and asked if he wanted to be adopted by the Shiba Clan and become my brother since his and Orihime's situation is pretty much the same and he agreed, so Kisuke, Yoruichi, Soifon, Tessai, and some of the visored's donated there Reiryoku and put him through the same process that Orihime went through and now he's a soul reaper. As of today his name is Sado Yasutora Shiba. I think you can marry him if you want. I think he told me he has the same feelings for you that you have for him" Ichigo said.

Issane squealed and jumped into Chad's arms only to receive a warm caring embrace in return.

"How did I get such a softhearted handsome young man like you?" Retsu asked looking at Ichigo.

"Just lucky I guess." Ichigo said which got him a chuckle and a passion filled kiss from Retsu.

"I think we need to go Ichigo, we're running behind as it is." Retsu said as they all headed for the Noble plain.

 **Shiba Manor 7:05 P.M**

All the guests had arrived and everyone was talking until everyone's attention was gotten by Ichigo, Sado, and two beautiful young ladies walking in. "Okay guys mingle while I go and give the welcoming address." Ichigo said

 _Bong!_ _Bong! Bong_ _!_ The old bell in the hall sounded to begin the evenings festivities.

In the hall were the heads and elders of the Yamamoto Clan, Kuchiki Clan, Kasumioji Clan, Shiba Clan, Shihoin Clan, and the Fon Clan along with the Captains of squads 1-11 and 13 and the Lieutenants from 1,3-11 and 13 and the 3rd and 5th seat from squad 11. Ichigo's family was there as well as his fiances Yoruichi Shihoin, Soifon, Retsu Unohana Yamamoto, Orihime Inoue Yamamoto, Uzume Kasumioji, Lisa Yadomaru, Rukia Kuchiki, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Tia Harribel both Nell and Tia in there newly evolved forms, which were visually stunning almost every male in the room couldn't their eyes off the two stunning beauties. Nell and Tia's body's didn't really change all that much. The mark on Nell's face was gone and her hair changed slightly, it went from straight green to green with platinum blind streaks and almost reached her knees, her stomach was noticeably more toned and her breasts were perkier. Tia's appearance was also virtually unchanged, her breasts and stomach were also perkier and toned respectively, her hair while it stayed blond it also reached down to just below her but.

 _Flashback_ _4 days ago_

Ichigo, Tia, and Nell where in a secret room of the Shiba estate completely sealed from the world outside. "Okay Tia, Nell I need you to strip." Ichigo said. "Oh Ichi! This is what you wanted all along isn't, to get us naked in someplace secluded." Nell teased. "I won't deny that but for now this is about both of you completing your evolutions, however if you want when this is done we can have some fun." Ichigo said which shocked them both but they both had big grins plastered on their faces.

"Okay Ichi." Nell said.

"Okay this is how its gonna work, the hogyoku will encase you in special bindings and then the evolution process will begin only this will be your true evolution not that incomplete version that Aizen put you through. When this process is finished everything about you will be different." Ichigo said

"Different how Ichi?" Nell asked

"Well any prior injuries that you had such as your head injury will be healed like they never happened. Your mask's will probably get a little smaller if not disappear altogether and you Nell will no longer be able to turn into a little girl. However the biggest changes are that your powers and abilities will all increase by a factor of 3, and your zanpaktou will become a hybrid of a soul reaper and an arrancar with shikai, bankai, and resurrection. As part of the changes your holes will also disappear. Tia as part of the change you will be able to bear children in the future if you choose. No longer will either of you have to have to sacrifice or suffer because of Aizen's selfishness and arrogance. There is one more thing, as a result of the change you will in essence become hollow/shinigami hybrids and be able to learn a broader range of techniques and abilities such as shunpo and kido and combine them with what you already know." Ichigo said. "Okay you two ready?" he asked and nodded their affirmation as the Hogyoku materialized.

The Hogyoku encased them just as Ichigo said and then the evolution process began. After the process was started the only thing for Ichigo to due was to sit back and enjoy the show as the Hogyoku did her work. The hogyoku started with there inner world's and helped them to get over the despair that changed them in the first place.

For Tia it was rape and murder. When she was growing up in Hawaii she was a very beautiful young woman that loved to surf. One day her parents told her that their friend James would look after her when they went out which he did a little to well. Her parents never returned, a few weeks later she found out that they were murdered by a rival from a neighboring tribe and that's when it started. James brought the man that killed her parents over one day when she was sunbathing on the beach and watched as he raped her. James liked it so much that when then man left he did the same thing to her over and over again until she finally gave up and died on him in the middle of the act, James panicked and threw her dead body off a cliff and into the ocean below.

Nell's life as a human ended in similar fashion. She went home one day to find her husband of 4 weeks to find him fucking his boss on their living room couch, she had just found out that she was going to be a mother. Nell grabbed a butcher knife killed her husbands mistress then her husband, and in her anger and despair walked into the middle of on coming traffic and was run over by a semi-truck she died instantly. Due to her husbands betrayal and the negative emotions she was feeling that was also when she became a hollow, and ate the soul of the truck driver that ended her life. Although looking back she was grateful things ended the way they did, if not then she'd probably be in prison for murder right now.

Standing in the combined inner world watching as events from the others past unfold they both knew that if they didn't get over the cause of their pain and let it go that everything Ichigo and Hogyoku were trying to do would be for naught, that's when the cause of their pain manifested itself thanks to the Hogyoku. "Nell-Chan, Tia-Chan." the cause of their pain said as they came forward and grabbed each of their arms. "What do you want!?" Tia and Nell shouted.

The two manifestations said "We want you. We are the only ones that can make you feel whole, feel like yourselves, not some upstart shinigami brat, we won't allow it you belong to us, we protected you this whole time, we loved you, we watched over you, and we will be taking back what is ours."

"Like hell you will!" Nell and Tia exclaimed in unison.

"Declare!, Gamuza!, Hunt!,Tiburon!." Nell and Tia both released their zanpaktou out of anger and absolute disgust of the manifestations of their past standing before them.

"That won't do you any good." The manifestations said "We are the despair that your power comes from you can do nothing without us."

"If that is case then we no longer need you as we have a new source of power and unlike the two of you he is a man that genuinely loves us and would never turn his back on us." Tia said

"You claim to love us but you are the root cause of our despair, we don't love you we hate you and we want you out of our lives forever." Nell and Tia said just as Gamuza and Tiburon materialized beside their wielders. "That's what Gamuza and I have been waiting to hear for quite a while now." Tiburon said.

"Nell-Chan, Tia-Chan we have a gift for you. You have finally taken charge of your own life and as such we give to you your shikai, we are shikai, we are bankai, and we are your resurrection in one blade, you will eventually achieve bankai but for now take your shikai and use it wisely." Gamuza said as she hugged her mistress. "Defend your lady!, Shiroi Konchū no Kishi"(White Antelope Knight) Nell said as she released her shikai. She noticed her energy was stronger.

"Tia-Chan here's yours." Tiburon said "Bite! Aoinami No Same" ( _Blue Wave Shark)_ Tia said.

Upon the release of their shikai they promptly cut down their past telling them that their was no room in their lives for them and that it would be best if they never returned, watching as the manifestations fade away.

 _WARNING! Adult situations incoming if you don't like don't read….._

The two women woke up and promptly looked each other over there masks were gone as were their zanpaktou, but Hogyoku handed them each an asauchi and told them "Get into a Jinzen position and focus the spirit of their zanpaktou solely on your asauchi and your true blades will be forged." They did as they were told and sure enough their blades were forged. They both looked over to Ichigo who was asleep at the time and began to take off his cloths which roused him from his sleep, looking at Tia and Nell who were still very naked at time got his manhood rock hard a fact that was not lost on the two ladies in the room.

Tia was the first to kiss him as she moaned into the kiss Ichigo grabbed one of her breasts and began to roll the rock hard nipple in between his thumb and index finger. She leaned into the kiss more running her tongue along his lips asking for entry which Ichigo allowed after which their tongues began a battle for dominance.

While Tia had all her focus on one part of his body Nell decided to focus on another. She began lick up and down his engorged manhood like a lolly pop before deciding to take the entirety of his rock hard 9 ½ penis down her throat which elicited some fairly loud moans from Ichigo. Ichigo was content to let Nell do what ever she wanted so he brought Tia's dripping wet honey to his mouth and began to eat her out penetrating her inner walls with his soft tongue until she couldn't take anymore and came all over his face, Ichigo wasted no time in drinking every last drop of her sweet nectar.

Nell's own ministrations on his penis forced him to cum in her mouth a few seconds later. Tia and Nell decided to switch positions, Tia deciding to give willingly what was so forcefully taken from her so long ago and to take what she had been denied for so long.

Tia was sitting on top of Ichigo Penis grinding her hips against his erection all the while kissing Nell rather passionately until she decided she had enough foreplay, she aligned her waiting entrance with Ichigo's crown and sat down taking Ichigo's full length in one push causing her to scream out from the pain. "Tia are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he could see a lite trickle of blood coming from her sex.

Smiling Tia said "Yes Ichigo I'm fine its just been a while since I had man and my first time to do so willingly, when the Hogyoku finished our evolutions and essentially made us like like you everything about our bodies was reset including our virginity so you are technically our first."Tia said.

Having acclimated to Ichigo's size she began to bounce all the while kissing Nell, this went on for an hour and a half until Ichigo came inside her releasing his seed into her womb, seconds later her juices gushed forth flowing around his penis and soaking the futon. After her climax had reached its end she flopped onto the futon letting exhaustion over take her.

A few minutes later Nell's first orgasm of the evening came and again Ichigo drank every bit of Nell's nectar as well. Nell decided that she wanted to be on the bottom so she could look up at the man she loved while he pounded her pussy raw. Ichigo got on top and began slapping her pussy with his penis before becoming one with her.

Just like with Tia there was a small trickle of blood as her hymen was broken, but being the masochist that she was she didn't wait to get acclimated to her lovers length she just told him to pound her till was raw and not to stop, so Ichigo did just that for about 45 minutes and then slowed his pace so Tia could play with Nell which she loved as Nell's second orgasm of the evening came and went just as quickly.

Ichigo continued to pound his green haired lover for another hour until Tia decided to give Nell more pleasure than she had ever felt before, she began to lick Nell's breasts and massage her clit at the same time the pleasure was to much for her as she had the strongest orgasm she'd ever felt and came all over the futon and Ichigo's lap just as he filled Nell's womb with his white hot seed. They both collapsed and Tia and Nell fell a sleep in the arms of their strawberry haired lover.

 _F lashback end_

 **Shiba Manor Present**

Ichigo walked to the center of the room which garnered everyone's attention. "Friends, Colleagues, and Honored Guests my family and I would like to welcome you to Shiba Manor, enjoy the hospitality of my house. For the duration of your stay my home is your home." Ichigo said which got him a lot of of smiles and cheers from his fellow Captains.

" _Ladies and Gentleman dinner is served!"_ a servant shouted as everyone got to there seats.

Ichigo tapped on the crystal glass in front of him to get everyone's attention and said "I know the Soul King wanted to explain how the individuals that I'm about to introduce are here but I get to do the introductions." the Soul King just chuckled and tipped his head as if telling Ichigo the floor was his. "The first Individual is my mom Masaki Kurosaki, who bowed and sat next to Isshin and Rangiku, next is my grandfather Souken Ishida, who also bowed and sat next to his granddaughters, next is my grandmother Sachi Ishida, she bowed and sat next to Souken. Byakuya, Rukia didn't you wonder why there is an empty seat between the two of you, well the reason is about to make itself apparent. May I present Hisana Fujisaki Kuchiki." He said as Hisana came out from behind a curtain.

Byakuya just looked at Ichigo and asked "Is this real or are you just playing an elaborate prank?" "Byakuya you know that I'm not cruel enough to do something like that to you." Then Byakuya and Rukia heard the woman speak "He's right my dear Byakuya. This is very real." "Hisana." Byakuya said as he got up and began walking over to her, only believing the truth of what he was seeing when he looked in her eyes. "Hisana I have missed you more than you know." He said giving his wife a hug and a kiss. "Rukia you have been wanting to see your sister again for over 50 years and your just standing there with Ichigo." Byakuya said realizing his choice of words was a mistake when he saw Rukia use flash step only have enough time to cushion the blow that he knew was coming. Rukia slammed into her sister tackle ling her and Byakuya to the ground all the while repeating "Onee-Sama,Onee-Sama" crying and nuzzling her head into Hisana's chest holding on for dear life, afraid of letting go for fear that if she did her beloved sister would disappear from her life once again.

"Hey Hisana, seen any kittens yet?" Ichigo asked with a mischievous grin "Yes Ichigo, one very big one in fact, she's purring into my chest and for the life of me will not let me get up." Hisana replied which got laughs from every corner of the room. Ichigo took pity on the poor woman and decided to help her get up but Rukia still wouldn't let go. "Come on Rukia let go already she's not going anywhere you're sitting right next to her at the table!" Ichigo said

Realizing he was right she let go only to turn give him a hug and said "Thank you, Ichigo." "Your welcome Rukia, but its the Soul King that you really need to thank." he replied. So she did just that. She promptly ran over to him, gave him a hug which he gladly accepted and said "Thank you for bringing my sister back to me." "Your very welcome Ms. Kuchiki, but wait till you hear how I brought her back, it will blow your mind." he replied.

Getting back to the table Ichigo heard one of the younger Kuchiki elders say "Great that filthy commoner trash is back." In a blur of speed Ichigo grabbed the younger noble by the throat and very calmly told him "If I ever hear you say something like that again I will rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat. Hisana is as much nobility as I am and I will not allow anyone to disrespect her or the others in this room the way you just did. Being a member of nobility doesn't make you any better than those around you it just makes you different nothing more and nothing less, I hope I have my point clear to you." Ichigo said giving the Kuchiki elder a look that promised of pain if he acknowledged with anything other than yes Lord Shiba. "Yes, Lord Shiba." the man said. "Good, Because I will take it upon myself to check on Lady Hisana and Lady Rukia everyday and if I find that they have been harmed or mistreated by you or any Kuchiki Clan elder for any reason I will kill you all, I trust you get my meaning." Ichigo said. "Yes Lord Shiba." the man said. Another Kuchiki elder stood and was about to ask Ichigo a question before Ichigo held up his hand and said "I suggest you phrase your question wisely." the Kuchiki elder cleared his throat and asked "Why would you go so far for this woman or those like her?" "Careful old man you're about to cross line you can't UN-cross. The reason I go so far for her and those like her is for three reasons, 1. She along with several of the women I am marrying are not nobility by birth. 2. Many of the Shinigami in this room are not only the greatest Shinigami I've ever had the honor to work with and my closest friends but also came from the Rukon District, and I am honored to counted among them. And 3. My mother raised me to judge a person by their actions not their differences, to do anything less would not only dishonor my friends but my family as well and that is something I will not do." Ichigo said. Many of the soul reapers were touched by his declaration even Zaraki if you can believe it. It was the members of the Shiba Clan that were beaming with more pride than anyone else in the room.

After that the meal went on in relative peace with everyone laughing and carrying on, telling stories and jokes. As usual Rangiku had a little to much saki and was cut off by Retsu before she could make a fool of herself and start striping. Kyoraku had finished early and was over in the corner with Yuzu, and Karin regaling them with stories of their big brothers deeds, telling them how proud he was of Ichigo for everything he has accomplished. Yuzu and Karin hung on every word, even Masaki came over and listened curious as to what her little protector had been up to. "Masaki-Chan your son has done so much for all of us, you should be proud of him I know I am." Kyoraku told Masaki. "I am proud of him, my little boy has not only followed the values I taught him, but has gone beyond them. I am just as proud of my two adorable little girls for supporting their Onii-Chan how ever they could." she said as Yuzu and Karin ran over and gave her a hug. While the table was being cleared for the meeting later everyone made their way to sitting room that was adjacent to the dinning room.

"Okay Your Highness the floor is yours." Ichigo said gesturing to the Soul King.

"Very well Ichigo let us start with your family. I assume your father has already told you the truth about your heritage." he said "You mean about my mother being a pure blooded Quincy and how it was Yhwach the Quincy king that actually killed her by stripping her of her powers just before grand fisher made the killing blow." he replied "Yes. But you what you don't know is that when a Quincy dies they don't enter the cycle of reincarnation right away. All Quincy souls go to hell almost immediately, the reason for this is because of their powers. Their powers don't cleanse destructive souls like hollows they destroy them, and regardless of the fact that certain members of the Kurosaki and Ishida Clans only used their powers against hollows when absolutely necessary the fact remains that they still destroyed souls and were sent to hell as a result. But I looked into their souls and judged that they were sent to hell unjustly and so I transferred their souls to the Royal Realm, restored their stolen Quincy powers and as a bonus instructed them in the soul reaper arts as well which is why they each have a zanpaktou." he said

"Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining but why would you go through all that in the first place, just for three Quincy souls." Ichigo asked.

"Because your mother, grandmother, grandfather, aunt, uncle, and cousin are all that's left of the Kurosaki and Ishida families, Yhwach killed the rest because they wouldn't side with him in his coming war with the soul society. While there are other pure blooded families in the human world they've kept themselves well hidden and I suspect will continue to do so until Yhwach is either re-sealed or killed." he said

"How do you know all this?" Ichigo asked

"Yhwach is the Progenitor of all Quincies, as such he is the father of all of the original Quincies and great-grandfather of the 2nd generation like your mother and great-great grandfather to the 3rd generation which includes you, your sisters, your friend Uryu, and his father Ryuken. But on top of that and I'm ashamed to admit this, he is also my son which makes me yours and your sisters ancestral grandfather from 15+ generations ago and my wife your Grandmother." the soul king said.

"You mean I was a blood relative of the soul king this entire time and didn't even know it!" Ichigo exclaimed glaring at his father with a promise of pain later.

"Now Ichigo before you go giving your father an ass kicking for withholding information from you again, he didn't know anything about this because I kept it from him as well. When Aizen was conspiring to kill me and take over my throne if he had found out just who and what you were he wouldn't have needed Karakura Town to create the kings key he could have just used you and none of us would be sitting here now. I kept this information from you to keep you and your sisters safe as is my right as your grandfather. You should also know that you aren't just related to me through Yhwach, you are also related to me through the Shiba Clan as well. The first head of the Shiba clan was also my son, he changed his family name to Shiba from Fujisaki in an effort to keep his lineage secret and protect his mother and I." the soul king said. "Why do you think you are so powerful?" he asked

"I thought it was just because of the training I was doing." Ichigo said. "Well that's only part of it. The main reason is because of your blood, while neither of your parents knew it you and your sisters are perfect transcendent beings, your powers are perfectly balanced between that of Shinigami, Quincy, and Hollow no one can hold a candle to you. In fact it is very likely that even without the Hogyoku you and your sisters are most likely immortal beings that will out live everyone at this table including myself, but I brought something with me that will help you and the rest of your family with that issue." he said.

Shocked gasps were heard around the table at the soul kings revelation.

"What did you bring to help with my immorality problem?" Ichigo asked

"Tell me Ichigo do you see the royal guard next to me?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about them." Ichigo responded.

"Well each one of them is between 250 and 500,000 years old. The first two Ichibe Hyosube, and Oetsu Nimaiya were the first soul reapers to reach Captain Level Status without a zanpaktou, the first soul reapers to gain a zanpaktou and reach the level of what you call bankai. Kirio, Tenjiro, and Senjumaru came later. Oetsu created the zanpaktou, but it was Ichibe that gave the blades we carry the name zanpaktou and their forms the name shikai and bankai respectively. Ichibe was made a member of the guard for knowing name of everything in existence. Oetsu for the creation of the zanpaktou. Tenjiro for creation of the healing arts. Senjumaru for creation of shihakusho. Kirio for creation of the gikon or artificial soul pill. Each member of the royal guard has ability to take on 12 of the 13 captains sitting in this room by themselves and defeat every single one of them with out even trying." he said. "Do know how this is possible?" he asked.

"No." Ichigo said.

"With this." the Soul King replied putting a large container of gold liquid on the table.

"This is the kings key in its purest form but some myths call it 'Ichor' this is my blood and the blood of any and all divine beings or beings like myself that come from divinity but are not divine. The kings key is the end result of what happened when ancient city's like Atlantis, Sodam, and Gamora were destroyed, by trying to create the kings key Aizen was essentially trying to either create or become a member of the Royal Guard. Drinking a cup full of this will not only give you the ability to open the doorway to the royal dimension but it will also it will bestow you with near infinite life spans, cure illnesses, stop your aging, and increase your powers 100 fold, but we'll talk more on this later, as we are getting off topic." he said.

"Hisana's resurrection was some what different than your families. After all my children were grown and decided to strike out there own my wife and I were talking about having another child, but we wanted a little girl since all we ever had were sons. The day Hisana died was like a beacon of hope for us. Since we were already trying to get pregnant I took Hisana's soul just before it entered the reincarnation cycle and implanted it into one of my wife's eggs, that night we hit jackpot as it were and 9 months later little Hisana was born with all her memories of her husband and little sister intact. Ever since she was able to pick herself up and walk she has been keeping a very watchful eye on the on her two most precious loved ones. Byakuya, Rukia she has missed you both a great deal. Rukia she has been very proud watching you grow into a beautiful powerful young woman." he said.

Ichigo was shocked by was he hearing as was everyone else in the room. He kind of zoned out for a minute until heard the soul king ask "are you okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah I just needed a minute to process everything you said, it kinda blew my mind trying to take all of that in at once." he replied.

"Understandable." the soul king said. "However I believe we are all here for an operational briefing, so I suggest we get to it."

"Your right." Ichigo said.

They got back to the table that they had just finished eating dinner at not but 15 minutes ago to find that it was cleaned off with a glass of water and a pitcher at every seat.

"Alright as of right now the elders of the Kuchiki, Kasumioji, and Fon Clans need to vacate the area as none of you are members of the military" Ichigo said as they got up and left.

"Guards!"Ichigo shouted "Yes, Lord Shiba." they replied. "You are to seal this room no one is allowed entry until after the meeting is over." Ichigo ordered. "Yes, Lord Shiba." they all replied in unison and sealed the room

"Chad can you take Yuzu and Karin into the sitting room we were just in and stay with until after this meeting is over?" Ichigo asked "No problem." he replied with a thumbs up as Issane got up and went with him. Retsu was about to stop her until Ichigo told her it was okay and to let her go.

"Head Captain can you put up a sound proof kido on all entrances to this room?" Ichigo asked

Yamamoto nodded and did as asked.

"Kisuke Urahara earlier this evening I asked you to do something for me could you give your report please?" Ichigo asked

"Yes Ichigo, as you stated you asked me to scan the bodies of everyone here and look for signs of infiltration such as microbes or anything with the signature of Soul Society or more Mayuri Kurosuchi on it. Said Technology was found in the body of everyone here and subsequently removed." Kisuke said.

"Very good now we can begin this meeting." Ichigo said

"Kisuke how did you create the underground training facility that you have?" Ichigo asked

"With this."He replied as he placed a small cube like device on the table in front of him.

"What is it?" the head captain asked.

"This small cube has the ability to create a pocket dimension any size I choose and completely undetectable." Kisuke said

"Good then that is exactly how we will catch the bastard." Ichigo said

"I had a feeling you were going to say that Ichigo." Kisuke said smiling at Ichigo

"Each of you were given a folder when you arrived and told not to open it until you were given permission to do so, I want you to open that folder now." Ichigo said

Everyone took out their folders on the front of them were the words "Operation Flycatcher: Classified: Clearance level: Above Top Secret (EYES ONLY). They were all surprised by who's face they saw on the first picture none other than Mayuri Kurosuchi.

"What is the meaning of this Captain Shiba?" Komamura asked

"Keep reading" Ichigo replied

Everyone kept reading the file, the sheer amount of information in the file. "Is this information real? I mean who is your source Ichigo?" Shinji asked

"Some of it came from Sado, some of it came from Uryu Ishida, and some of it came from conversations that I overheard from disgruntled soul reapers all over the Seireitei." Ichigo said

"How should we proceed Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Have any of ever heard the term 'Shadow Government'?" Ichigo asked

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Well, Many governments in the living world have had to deal with such a problem, its when an individual or group of them runs a country from the shadows regardless of the feelings of the elected governing body of the country in question." Ichigo said

"And you want us to Institute a shadow government?" the Soul King asked

"In a manner of speaking, only this will be more along the lines of a Shadow Captain." Ichigo replied as he began to walk around the table.

The head captain was grinning from ear to ear at what Ichigo was suggesting "who would you suggest Ichigo?" he asked

Ichigo came to stop behind Kisuke's chair and said "I think Kisuke here will do just fine."

"You want me to be this shadow captain?" Kisuke asked

"Of course I can think of no one better, I mean you would still be Captain of Squad 12 if not for Aizen's Treachery I see no reason why you shouldn't return to that role, that is if the Soul King and other Captain's approve." Ichigo said

They all gave there approval and with that Kisuke was the Captain of his old squad once again.

"How are we going to pull this off Ichigo?" Toshiro asked

"The first thing is downloading his database without him knowing. I trust you can handle that Kisuke." Ichigo said

"I can but how do you expect me to do that when I can't get into his lab?" Kisuke asked

"You brought the solution with you this evening." Ichigo said pointing to the cube sitting in front of Kisuke

Kisuke grinned and said "I got ya Ichigo, you want me to create a lab in pocket dimension covertly, establish a connection to his computer and download his entire database in one shot."

"You got it. Can it be done?" Ichigo asked

"I get on it as soon as this meeting is over." he said "Start Tomorrow we have business back in Karakura after the meeting. School is starting in 2 days and I have to get back." Ichigo said

"As far as a the plan goes, Soifon I'll need to borrow 12 of your best men for this one. I want you to falsify the records for 6 of them and implant them in squad 12 tell them to make detailed notes of the overall layout and I mean everything, while the other six use the reiatsu concealing cloaks to find the records room. A guy like has got to keep paper copy's of every single experiment he's ever done legal or not and I want every bit of it. When your guys for the records use the device that I will have Kisuke make to mark the coordinates to the room and let me know, I will create a portal directly into that room and we'll take it all right out from under his nose, by the time he figures out what the hell happened it will be too late for him to do anything about it." Ichigo said

"And what if subtlety doesn't work Ichigo?" His Mother asked

"Well Mom if subtlety doesn't work Soifon and I could always drag him and his squad out of there throw them all in prison and do what ever we want after wards." He said with a blood thirsty grin

"So basically falling back on your old attitude of kick ass first ask questions later." Kenpachi said

"Yep" Ichigo replied

"I Like it. We should be doing that anyway instead of all this sneaking around." Kenpachi said

"Well lets try subtlety first and kick ass later if it doesn't work." Ichigo replied

"Squads 6,8,10,&11 are our back up I want the 4 of you to be ready to move if you're needed, remember everyone this whole operation is planned down to the tiniest detail and we only get one maybe two shots before Kurosuchi figures out somethings up and starts to move or destroy his records so lets get it done right the first time and execute the bastard after ward." Ichigo said

"Ichigo what if he begins to experiment on my men?" Soifon asked

"Then tell the hidden 6 that they are to apprehend the bastard and we'll sort it out later." he replied

"Everyone up to date on what we're doing?" Ichigo asked

Everyone nodded. "Good then this meeting is adjourned and I am going to bed." Ichigo said as he yawned. His ladies followed him and they all got in bed let sleep take them. Byakuya and Hisana decided to stay in one of the guest room of Shiba Manor for the evening.

To Be Continued…

Okay there you have it Chapter seven is finished I wanted to show Ichigo moving into his new role as a covert ops commander so let me know what you guys think the next chapter will take place in Karakura and be a lot shorter.

R&R as always be flames will be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Old Man Zangetsu_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu_

 _Shinzo_

 _Hogyoku_

(AN: Don't forget to go to my profile and cast your vote! I really want to know what my readers think!)

Chapter Eight: New Captain, and a noble punishment.

Ichigo awoke the following morning with the first rays of the sun creeping their way into his bedroom window. He very gingerly got out of bed so as not to wake his ladies and went over to the window just staring out the window at nothing in particular just lost in thought when Yoruichi came up behind him put her head on his shoulder and said "What's wrong with my favorite strawberry this morning? Did you not get enough sleep I can fix that you know?"

"No its nothing like that I was just thinking." Ichigo said as he brought her around to face him. He noticed she was wearing a light purple see through negligee and dark purple thong underwear that hid little to the imagination.

"My. My. Thinking hard are we. Who are you and what have you done with my strawberry?" She teased.

Ichigo only chuckled and whispered into her ear "Your Strawberry is right here kitten." This made shivers go down her spine as she turned around with her back against his chest as he put his arms around her.

About this time Lisa and Uzume woke up and Lisa said, "What's this I hear about our strawberry thinking hard that almost never happens. "Hey!" Uzume said "He has a brain you know he just doesn't use it much." They said teasingly.

"You ladies really want to know?" he asked. Which got him a nod in reply. Little did he know that Orihime, Soifon, Retsu, Rukia, Tia, and Nelliel were awake and listening to the conversation?

"Well I'm thinking about a number of things really. First about if and were I am going to send my parents and Rangiku for a vacation or if I'll just wait until after Rangiku marries my dad and just make it Honeymoon/Second Honeymoon for them. Second is where we are going to live in the human world when we head back there. Third is if Karin and Yuzu are going to want to come back with me and finish jr. high school or stay here with the rest of the family. Fourth is about my new squad and filling the officer's positions. Lastly, about the cars I am going to get to use when I am in the living world." Ichigo said. That last statement peaked Lisa's interest.

"Ichigo a few of those things Kisuke and the rest of us can help you out with." Yoruichi said

"In what way?" Ichigo asked, "Well Ichigo Kisuke has been trying to get rid of the old Bount mansion ever since he bought it and remodeled it. I think if you asked him he would sell it to and pick up the cars you want. All you have to is ask. The next thing concerning your sisters since they are soul reapers and Quincy's by birth we would have to get them out of there human bodies and train them the way you and Orihime-Chan were trained but it is doable. As for your squad I am afraid that is a decision that you as captain of the squad can make but I am sure if you asked your Lovely fiancés they would love to help out, right ladies." Yoruichi said. Ichigo turned around, saw that his future brides just smirk, and nod their heads. "Actually that won't be necessary all of you just gave me a damn good idea question is would all of you join my squad if that is what was required." He asked

"I wouldn't mind Ichigo and if Soifon agreed my younger sister is strong enough to take over as captain of the 2nd. What about the rest of you?" Yoruichi asked, "I would not mind however I need some time to finish teaching Isane what I know about Kaido and help her finish her bankai training and then I am all yours Ichigo." Retsu said "How Much time?" Ichigo asked. "About a month maybe two." She replied. "Lisa, Uzume, Soifon, Rukia, Orihime, Tia, and Nelliel all agreed. "Good, then I'd say you have your officers Ichigo and if you asked the remaining visoreds with the exception of Hachi I am sure they would all agree." Yoruichi said

"Wait, why not Hachi?" Ichigo asked

"He is helping rebuild the Kido corps with Tessai and the new Kido corp captain. They are doing it from scratch. You see Ichigo before Aizen's initial betrayal 110 years ago the kido corp and squad 5 were separate organizations but when he became a captain he "convinced" C46 to combine the two, sort of like squad 2 and the stealth force. He did it so he would have access to the information there, which contains a lot of forbidden techniques that the kido corp is responsible for guarding." Yoruichi said.

"By the way did any of you hear all of that grunting and moaning last night I didn't think I would ever get any sleep?" Ichigo asked

Yoruichi laughed and said, "Yeah that was Kisuke and Hikufune, they were a thing before Kisuke got exiled and they haven't seen each other since so they were reigniting the flames of romance last night."

"Wait a minute! Your telling me that your best friend a man that I think of as an older brother, our very own resident bird brain mad scientist Kisuke Urahara and Kirio Hikufune a captain in the royal guard were Lovers." Ichigo asked

"Yep! Were and still are." Yoruichi said.

"Wow! I did not see that one coming." Ichigo said with a hint of surprise. "Remind me to have a chat with them about soundproofing." "HA! HA! HA! Yoruichi began to laugh holding her sides, I'll do that Ichigo it will be funny to watch that bonehead scientist turn beet red for once!"

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Enter!" Ichigo commanded

"Excuse me Lord Shiba, Breakfast will be ready shortly." A female servant said

"Thank you we'll get dressed and come down in a few minutes. I never got your name." he replied "My name is Shizuku my lord." She said

"Well Shizuku when it's just you, me and these other beautiful ladies addressing me as Ichigo is enough." He said, "However if you must address me formally do so only in front of other nobles okay."

"Okay Lord Ichigo." She said "Tch. You are never going to drop the formalities are you? Well I guess that is good enough for now but at some point I expect you to drop the formalities all together." He said as she smiled and left.

A few minutes later Ichigo made his way to the dining room for breakfast with his Lovely ladies in tow. It turns out that all the guests that attended dinner and the briefing the night before stayed the night and some of them did not look to happy. "What bug crawled up Zaraki's ass?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular. "Probably the same thing that kept you up for a couple of hours last night." Rukia said, "I hope Kisuke's life insurance policy is paid up cause Zaraki's gonna kill him." Ichigo said

"Ichigo the head captain and the Soul King are talking to the visoreds now's your chance to talk to them all at once." Yoruichi said and Ichigo just nodded

"Just the people I wanted to talk to have you all got a minute?" Ichigo asked. "Certainly what can we do for you?" Hideaki asked.

"Well it's about my squad, and about a member of the royal guard." Ichigo said. "Go on." The head captain said. "Well I was kind of hoping that you would allow me to make a change or two in regards to officer rankings." Ichigo said

"In what way." The head captain said. "Well I've already decided that Yoruichi would me my second in command but instead of having the rank of Lieutenant she would have the rank of commander as would the other seated officers I've chosen. "Who are these other seated officers of yours?" The head captain asked.

"Well I've chosen all of my fiancés as well as the rest of the visoreds. I have done this for a very specific purpose." Ichigo said. "Which is?" Love asked

"Well given the nature of some crises that the soul society has had to endure in the months leading up to the war we never really had a decent squad that could provide support in all areas. It is for that reason that we will function not only as a secondary covert ops squad but also as a secondary combat operations and support squad in times of crisis. The reason being is that if someone like Aizen comes along they can be crushed quickly thus reducing the number of casualty's we incur. However, my squad would be broken up into units. Each of the commanders would act as individual unit captains training the members of their own units as well as assisting me with the day-to-day operations of the squad. Having a single squad made up of multiple units would allow for fast deployment to multiple areas simultaneously and allow us to fight on several fronts at once. What do you think?" Ichigo asked noticing dropped jaws on the people he was talking too.

"That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard but considering whose head the idea came out of I'm not surprised." Hideaki said. "But the idea has merit wouldn't you say Genryusai?"

"Indeed. I like the idea, but we would have to find replacements for captains Soifon and Unohana." The head captain replied.

"Already taken care of." Ichigo said.

"Really! who?" The head captain replied.

"Well Yoruichi recommended her younger sister for Soifon's position and Captain Unohana has already stated that she is finishing Isane's training in Kaido and bankai so she can take her place in a month or two." Ichigo said

The head captain, the soul king, and the visoreds all stared at him incredulously and said, "Wow Ichigo you take two captains away and give us two more almost immediately never let it be said that you aren't a diligent worker."

"I guess you like the idea. The only obstacle now is Rozu and Love and I am also requesting that Tessai join the squad as the kido unit commander when he and Hachi get done helping to rebuild the kido corp." Ichigo said.

"I don't have a problem joining your squad." Love said, "I think Rozu wants to rejoin his old squad though." "Why didn't you want Hachi to join as the Kido Unit commander?" Love asked

"Well for two reasons. One, Tessai has mastered all forms of kido including barriers and seals and I figured if I want to be as good as the head captain is with barriers and seals I might as well be trained by one of the greatest kido masters in soul society history. Two, I figured that once the kido corp was rebuilt that Hachi would go back to being second in command of the corp so Tessai was the sensible and logical choice." Ichigo said not realizing Tessai and Hachi were standing right behind him.

"I would be honored to join your squad Ichigo and you were right the new corp commander has asked Hachi to rejoin the new kido corp and he accepted so Hachi will be unable to teach you barriers and seals but I will be happy to." Tessai said before leaving to go back to work.

"What is the other thing you wanted to speak to me about?" Hideaki asked.

"Well before I do tell me does the royal guard and by definition yourself have an alternate way in and out of the royal realm?" Ichigo asked

"Yes we do, it's called the Choukaimon. Why?" the soul king asked

"Well I'm sure all of you heard the grunting and moaning last night. That is the reason Zaraki is in such a pissy mood this morning. It was coming from Hikufune and Kisuke's room. I found out this morning that those two are Lovers and have been for quite a while but could not see each other because of his exile. I was kind of hoping that you would let Kirio stay here in the noble plain as a sort of representative to the soul king to help me keep C46 out of affairs that don't concern them and to keep you informed of things so you wouldn't find out after the fact." Ichigo said

"I think that can be arranged and she would also retain her current status as a member of the royal guard." The soul King said

"You don't mind if I tell them do you?" Ichigo asked with an evil smirk

The Soul King gave an evil smirk of his own and said, "Go right ahead." Before turning to the head captain and the visoreds saying "watch this, it's gonna be good."

He found Kisuke, Kirio, and his future brides on the other side of the room and headed that way.

"Excuse me your highness but what are we watching for?" the head captain asked

"The look on Kirio and Kisuke's face when Ichigo tells them." He replied with a big dumb grin on his face.

"Hey Kisuke congrats you two didn't know you two were a thing. I have some good news for you Kirio the soul king has made you his representative here in the noble plain and said you could stay if you wish, he also stated that it would not affect you status as a member of the royal guard and that you are free to come and go as you please. I would however ask that you and my big brother here do me a favor. The next time you decide to rekindle your romance put up a sound proof barrier first the moans and grunts we were hearing coming from your room reminded me of going to the zoo as a child." Ichigo said with devious all-knowing grin as their faces went beet red.

"There it is Genryusai. Look at their faces I haven't seen that shade of red on anyone's face in a long time." The soul king said as he and his companions were laughing so hard they were holding their sides.

"Hey Ichigo!" Katsuhito and Kimiko Shihoin shouted to get Ichigo's attention.

"Good Morning Katsuhito, Kimiko." Ichigo said only to receive a hug from Kimiko in reply.

"We wanted to discuss something with you as well as introduce you to Yoruichi's younger sister." Katsuhito said

"Ichigo this Yukiko Yoruichi's younger sister and your future sister in law." Kimiko said

"Whoa! You've got to be kidding she looks almost exactly like Yoruichi." Ichigo said

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Yukiko. Yoruichi has been telling me about you for as long as I've known her, she's very proud of you." Ichigo said only to receive a smile and a hug in reply.

"By the way has Yoruichi been by to talk to either of you yet?" he asked

"No. Why?" Katsuhito asked. "No reason." Ichigo replied

"Mother I think Onee-sama and Ichigo-nii san are hiding something from us." Yukiko said

"I think you're right daughter. What are you hiding Ichigo?" Kimiko asked

"Maybe I am hiding something from you but I think Yoruichi wants to be the one to tell you, and before you go nuts no she isn't pregnant." Ichigo said

"I see you met my little sister Ichigo." Yoruichi said. "Yes I have for a second I honestly thought I was looking at your double. But I think you have something to tell her." Ichigo said

"Indeed I do. From this moment on you are Capt. Yukiko Shihoin of Squad 2. You always said you wanted my old job well now you've got it." Yoruichi said

"But how?" Yukiko asked, "I don't understand this, explain Onee-Sama."

"Well you went to the Academy and Graduated at the top of your class, and you did so in one year instead of the usual six. Just like me. Correct?" Yoruichi asked "Yes" Yukiko replied

"You have full mastery of your shikai and bankai and as such have reiatsu on par with Soifon and myself do you not?" Yoruichi asked "Yes." Yukiko replied

"You have also attained full mastery of HoHo, Hakuda, Assassination Techniques, Reiryoku control and kido correct?" Yoruichi asked "Yes." Yukiko replied

"Then congratulation's Yukiko Shihoin Captain of Squad of 2. However, do not think being a Captain means, I will not kick your ass if you screw up." Yoruichi said with a Cheshire grin that she was famous for.

"Katsuhito what else did you want to speak with me about?" Ichigo asked

"It's about the punishment of the Omaeda Clan." He said

"What punishment?" Ichigo asked, "I don't want to punish the entire family for the mistakes of their idiot son."

"What would you like to do then Ichigo?" Katsuhito asked, "Let's go talk to Head Captain first before making any decisions." Ichigo replied as he and the Shihoin's started heading that way. Along the way they picked Takeshi Fon and Soifon who dressed in a beautiful kimono and carrying her captains haori.

"Back again Ichigo. I see you brought our new Squad 2 Captain with you." The head captain said. "Yes. But this time it is concerning the punishment of one Marechiyo Omaeda." Ichigo said, "Have the nobility been contacted regarding his actions?

"Indeed they have. With regards to punishment they said they would leave it up to you and Takeshi Fon and abide by your decision on the matter." The head captain said. "How far can I go with regards to punishment?" Ichigo asked. "You can't kill him." The head captain replied.

"Well Takeshi what of the elders of your clan what punishment have they received as a result of their actions." Ichigo asked

"They haven't as of yet. However, since their actions could be seen as an attack against the Shiba Clan I thought I should follow your lead on this one Ichigo." Takeshi said

"Hideaki care to stick around and watch some nobles piss their pants?" Ichigo asked

"Why not it could be fun." Hideaki replied "Takeshi would you send an message to the Fon Clan elders to report to the Shiba Clan Compound at once, and Yoruichi will you send the same message to the Omaeda Clan?" Ichigo asked. Takeshi and Yoruichi nodded in reply.

"Ichigo what about our house in Karakura weren't you going to talk to Kisuke about that? Soifon asked. "Oh yeah I almost forgot thanks Soifon."

"Hey Kisuke! Yoruichi tells me you've got a house for sale in Karakura, I want to buy it." Ichigo said

"You want to buy to old Bount mansion it could be pricy." Kisuke said

"I realize that how much?" Ichigo asked "Oh and add some cars to the price"

"For you Ichigo 1.75 Million." Kisuke said

"Deal" Ichigo said

"Any Idea on what cars you want?" Kisuke asked

"Yes. All new Models. An Audi S8 loaded, Escalade ESV loaded, and you can choose the last one just make it sporty, and as far as colors are concerned just make it anything dark no white, silver, or bright pastel like colors." Ichigo said. "Consider it done." Kisuke replied.

"Oh with regards to Operation Flycatcher I decided to get to work on it early so Hikufune and I created the lab early this morning after we got up. We download Kurosuchi's database without incident and destroyed the lab leaving no trace of our presence, but before we could get back here, we got a surprise visit from Kurosuchi's daughter Nemu who is also his Lieutenant she willingly handed over copies of all his records concerning his experiment's legal or otherwise including the ones regarding the Quincy's. I've already checked it and the information is genuine and there is no tracking software embedded in the files. I have already transferred the information to an encrypted database back in Karakura that only I have access to so we can go through it later, there is a lot of information to go through." Kisuke said, "Why would she willingly had over his records to you?" Ichigo asked. "Well apparently, her dear old dad treats her like garbage and she is tired of it. The only request she made was after we arrested him she wants to stay with squad twelve in some capacity." Kisuke said.

"How much time will it take to go through it all?" Ichigo asked

"About two weeks maybe three at the most." Kisuke replied

"Alright Kisuke do what you can as soon as you can I want to get that bastard out of the 14 court guard squads soon, just looking at the fucker makes me sick." Ichigo said

"I'll do what I can and that is all I can tell you." Kisuke replied

"That's all I ask Kisuke." Ichigo replied

"Ichigo the Omaeda Clan as well as the elders of the Fon Clan are here and your father and Rozu said they wanted to speak to you after." Yoruichi said "Okay Kitten." Ichigo replied kissing her.

The head captain banged his cane on the ground to get everyone's attention. "Ichigo the floor is yours." He said. "Before I head back to Karakura there are somethings that need to get ironed out. Omaeda Clan step forward. Marechiyo Omaeda there are members of the nobility that say I should throw you in prison for what you did; others think I should have your family stripped of their nobility. However, I will not be doing any of those things as prison is too easy and stripping your family of their nobility because of your mistakes would be wrong so I have come up with something far worse. From this day forward, you are stripped of your rank and forbidden from serving in any squad that deals with covert ops, you are also forbidden from setting foot in the manor's of any of the great noble families including but not limited to grounds outside the manor's themselves for any reason including the Fon family manor. If you wish to be a lieutenant again you will have to prove to all the captains that you are worthy of said rank mommy and daddy are not going to buy it for you. That said starting today you will start anew by going back to the academy and taking refresher courses on laws, proper respect, and ethics. Provided you complete your work to the satisfaction of the instructors, you will float from one squad to the next doing whatever is asked of you until you have proven yourself worthy of your previous rank only then will said rank be returned to you and only if there is an opening. I will not force my future sister-in-law the second squad's new captain to endure your incompetence the way Soifon was forced to. The squads in which you serve will be at the sole discretion of Head Capt. Yamamoto, personally I am hoping your first squad to be the 11th maybe they can beat the cowardice out of you. Do you Understand Marechiyo Omaeda?" Ichigo said, "Now come forward and return the badge of your former office."

As Omaeda came forward to return his lieutenants badge his hand immediately went to his blade and in the blink of an eye Tia and Nelliel had their blades at his throat and Tia said "If you so much as draw that blade I will take your head as compensation." Omaeda removed his lieutenants badge and gave it to Soifon then shouted "It's funny you calling me a coward when you have to have two of your whore's defend you!" "First of all Omaeda don't call them whore's. Secondly, I did not force them to defend me they chose to do so I did not ask them. And finally I have been ready for you the moment you set foot in my home my blade has been in my hand since before you walked in, allow me to reveal it to you." Ichigo said as he removed the hypnosis from Omaeda to reveal the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu under Omaeda's chin poised to take his head off. "You see Omaeda I could have killed you the moment you walked in here but I chose to wait just so I could **watch you squirm.** " Ichigo said in his hollow voice, " **Look everyone little Omaeda pissed his pants how does it feel to be a scared little boy again.** "

Ichigo released his mask and politely asked Shizuku if she would find someone to clean up Omaeda's mess, which she did. "Excuse me Lord Shiba what has my boy done to cause you such dislike of him?" The head of the Omaeda Clan asked. "What hasn't he done? However, for you and the benefit of everyone else I will explain it. Your son persists with his arrogant narrow-minded belief that being nobility makes you better that those around you. He runs from combat, watches as others fight his battles or are seriously wounded and even killed because of his own cowardice, and shows no remorse at all. Oh let's not forget he tried to force Soifon into a marriage she didn't want by holding her father hostage in the maggots nest while getting members of the stealth force and the Fon Clan elders to help him orchestrate it all while a member of the stealth force held a blade to Yoruichi's throat. Is that enough or should I continue? Lord Omaeda the word dislike to describe my feelings toward your boy is not appropriate. The appropriate words would be animosity and sheer unadulterated hatred because your boy is a coward who thinks only of himself. His very attitude betrays the principles that I believe in and the principles that helped create the fourteen court guard squads and if he doesn't have what it takes to understand that then he doesn't belong here." Ichigo said, "Now I suggest while I'm still feeling generous you and your family get out of my house!" Then Omaeda left with his mother slapping him in the back of head lecturing him on proper treatment of women and others the entire time.

"As for the elders of the Fon Clan your actions deserve a great deal of scrutiny. Therefore, from now until I decide to lift the restrictions a counsel made up of at least one elder from the Yamamoto Clan, Shihoin Clan, Shiba Clan and Kuchiki Clan as well as the heads of the aforementioned Clans will watch every decision you make. Any decisions or Bylaws enacted by the Fon Clan elders will be co-signed by the elder counsel until such time that you have proven yourselves trustworthy enough to attend your duties without supervision is that clear." Ichigo said in a commanding tone.

"Yes Lord Shiba!" The Fon Clan Elders said in unison.

"Head Captain Before I leave to go back to Karakura a new development regarding Operation Flycatcher has arisen and it needs to be discussed." Ichigo said to the head captain in a whisper.

"Very good Ichigo, I will let everyone know but I think your father wishes to speak you to first." The head captain said

'Dad, what did you wish to talk about?" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo your Mother and I have been discussing it and we wish to join your squad if it's okay with you." Isshin said

"Of course it is Dad. I have no problem with that. I think it would be fun to work with my parents so long as you understand that your usual craziness would not appropriate in the office I see no problems." Ichigo said

"I know that Ichigo but don't think that the usual craziness still won't happen at home." Isshin said, "By the way Ichigo you handled yourself like a true nobleman back there, you were clear, explicit, and commanding everything a noble should be I'm very proud of you my son." "Thanks dad." Ichigo replied.

The head captain had already told everyone that was read in on Operation Flycatcher about the captains meeting and the Captains ceremony for Yoruichi's little sister so everyone adjourned to the conference room within Shiba manor before Ichigo departed for home.

The head captain once again banged his cane on the floor and said, "Is everyone here then it is time we begin this meeting. First, we need to vote on the captaincy for squad's two and three. Squad 2 Captain, Soifon and former Captain Yoruichi Shihoin have recommended Yukiko Shihoin all those in favor raise your hands. All hands in the room went up. "Good. As I know this young woman as well as her character and power there will be no need for the Captaincy Exam. Congratulations Yukiko Shihoin Captain of Squad 2." He said as Soifon handed her, her captain's haori. Second, we need a captain for squad 3 and I can think of only one person for the job, Ichigo would you be willing to give up Rozu so he might take up his former position again?" the head captain asked "If he chooses to go then I will be proud to release him." Ichigo said with a smile as he looked at Rozu. "I would be honored to come back head captain." Rozu said. "Very well, Rojuro Otoribashi you are once again Captain of Squad 3 welcome back." The head captain said as he handed Rozu his haori. Now since that is done Ichigo has something his wishes to tell you regard Operation Flycatcher." The head captain said. "As all of you know this operated depended upon getting the evidence needed to put him away for good as of now that is no longer an issue. Kisuke and Kirio Hikufune downloaded the targets database early this morning. The Lieutenant of that squad also gave them a copy of all his records as well so we have all the evidence we need we just have to go through it which will take 2 to 3 weeks but Kisuke assures me that he will do what he can to expedite the process." Ichigo said. "Ichigo-kun why would she willingly hand over copies of his records?" Kyoraku asked. "I believe it has some to do with the fact that the old bastard treats her like garbage and she is tired of it. The only request she made was to stay with the squad in some capacity." Ichigo said, "Now if all of you will excuse me I've got bags to pack before I head back to Karakura, but I will be back on the weekends."

 **Back in Karakura Town**

"Here we are Ichigo your temporary home." Urahara said.

"I thought we were going the mansion Kisuke?" Ichigo asked

"We will Ichigo I just need a week to clean it, it's been unoccupied since I rebuilt it so it's bound to be a little dusty. I have plenty of room here for all of you and since your parents and sisters will be at the clinic until its ready you need not worry about space." Kisuke said, "In the meantime you can get started finishing your training Tessai is waiting for you."

To Be Continued….

Okay everyone that is it for this chapter. I wanted to take care of Ichigo's little Omaeda problem in this chapter plus throw all a curve ball concerning Operation Flycatcher. Next chapter there will a time skip or two and maybe a lemon or two I have not decided yet. However, the big question on my mind right now is should I include Tatsuki in Ichigo's Harem or should I give Renji a girlfriend or both let me know. Go to my profile and cast your vote! As always, R&R but no flames as they will ignored. I enjoy hearing from my readers but I ask that you be respectful and constructive criticism only. But my inbox is always open so if you have an idea or something that you would like to see included in the story PM me and let me know if I like I'll see what I can do,

Fanficlover2017


	9. Chapter 9

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Old Man Zangetsu_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu_

 _Shinzo_

 _Hogyoku_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter Nine: Sometimes the truth will make you sick.

 _Previously on A Romance Forbidden or Not…..._

 _ **Back in Karakura Town**_

" _Here we are Ichigo your temporary home." Urahara said._

" _I thought we were going the mansion Kisuke?" Ichigo asked_

" _We will Ichigo I just need a week to clean it, it's been unoccupied since I rebuilt it so it's bound to be a little dusty. I have plenty of room here for all of you and since your parents and sisters will be at the clinic until its ready you need not worry about space." Kisuke said, "In the meantime you can get started finishing your training Tessai is waiting for you."_

 **Two days after returning to Karakura Town**

Ichigo had been back in Karakura Town for two days when he, his future brides except for Unohana who was back in Soul Society training Isane, Kisuke, Hikufune, and his parents were helping Kisuke look over Kurosuchi's records when something he saw pissed him off.

"Why that arrogant clown faced son of a bitch." Ichigo said as his reiatsu began to rise.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked. "Here take a look for yourself!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia looked at what had her lover and future husband so angry and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Rukia what…?" Lisa asked only to look at Ichigo for an answer.

Ichigo plopped down on the sofa in Kisuke's office pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Here take a look for yourself and tell me what you see Lisa." Lisa took the documents in her hand and read the contents " _Subject #:0988. Species: Soul Reaper. Name: Not Important. Final report Captain Mayuri Kurosuchi reporting; Subject 0988 displayed an unusual ability to teleport short distances and I asked if I could study him to find some way to replicate the ability. Initial tests provided no usable results so in order to study the subject further dissection was required. Subject 0988 was forcibly sedated and underwent an 8-hour dissection to study his reiatsu, soul chain, blood, brain, and any other biological functions that may govern this ability. Unfortunately, I found no reason why the subject had the ability of teleportation or evidence to suggest I could replicate it. I have found dozens of other soul reapers_ _with this ability so I will study them further to try and replicate the ability."_

Lisa then looked at the pictures that had the corresponding subject number what she saw was a young man splayed open on an exam table with his head and limbs separated from the rest of his body and set aside for study and immediately ran to the bathroom herself. Ichigo continued to sit on the sofa resting his head in hand when his mother and Tia sat down next to him and Yoruichi, Soifon, Nelliel, and Uzume sat in front of him. "Ichigo tell us what's wrong." His mother said in the calming voice he was used to. Ichigo got up, walked away from them, and said "What's Wrong? You see me this angry knowing who we are investigating and you ask me what's wrong! Mom that bastard used soul reapers in his experiments; he used them like lab rats. Anytime he found a soul reaper with an ability he did not have he invited them to squad 12 under the guise of a harmless examination until this was all that was left of them." He said as he slammed the pictures on the table. The ladies looked at the pictures and looked away just as quickly, they had all seen things just as bad in their lives but what was in those pictures was just disturbing. When Kisuke, and Hikufune were asked by the ladies in the room why this wasn't bothering them Kisuke's only reply was "It does bother me, but when you spend almost two days printing this stuff out you get better at hiding just how much it bothers you. Trust me I find what you're looking at just as disturbing as you do but we have a job to do right now and I don't have time to run to the bathroom and puke my guts out. I can throw up after we're done." "Ichigo darling you need to calm down so you can think straight." Tia said "I am calm Tia, but what I see in these photo's amounts to nothing but cold blooded murder. How can someone be as callous as to cold heartedly kill another person just to study them because the person in question has an ability that they do not. Aizen was just as twisted but at least when he killed; there was a reason behind it. There is no reason or justification for any of this!" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo was pissed off and everyone knew it.

" **Damn it what has happened to get Ichigo so pissed the storm clouds are so thick with lightning that we're gonna get fried ourselves if this keeps up?"** Hollow Zangetsu asked

" _Maybe it would be wise if we asked Ichigo directly."_ The Hogyoku suggested

" _Agreed."_ Kyoka said as all of his Zanpaktou spirits and the Hogyoku materialized right behind him.

" **Ichigo what has you so pissed? There is a fucking lightning storm going on in your inner world right now. If there is one thing I hate more than rain its lightning."** Hollow Zangetsu said.

"Here Zangetsu you read this and look at the photos and tell me none of what you see would piss you off." Ichigo said

" **What the hell is this shit?"** Hollow Zangetsu asked.

"This is or was a soul reaper that displayed an usual ability to teleport and this is Mayuri Kurosuchi did to him just to see if the ability could be replicated." Ichigo said holding up the pictures

The spirits in front of him were all visibly shaken by what they were seeing and finally understood what had their wielder so angry, until the hogyoku had an idea.

" _Kisuke Urahara may we barrow your training area I believe Ichigo needs to let off some steam."_ The hogyoku said

"Certainly my home is your home. I believe you are correct Ichigo does need a release and I believe a good rigorous spar is exactly what he needs right now." Kisuke said

" _Thank you Kisuke although I think a good swift kick in the ass will suffice."_ The hogyoku said. "Think nothing of it my old friend now go help your master unwind." He replied

When they left and were in the training room down stairs Kisuke walked into the communications room and called the head captain.

"Kisuke Urahara what can I do for you?" The head captain asked

"We need to talk privately how soon can you get here?" Kisuke asked

"I can leave right now." The head captain replied

"Is this about Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yes sir it is. We were looking through the documents and he saw something that seriously pissed him off. Rukia and Lisa saw the same thing and it not only angered them but also made them physically ill. So I think you need to come and talk to him and see for yourself, and bring others with you that are trustworthy." Kisuke said.

"It must be bad if you're asking me to come talk to him." Genryusai replied

"Yes sir it is. I have known this young man for a long time I even think of him as the little brother I never had and despite everything we have been through together never have I ever seen him so angry. His entire body was shaking from the anger, if I didn't know him so well I could swear I saw blood lust reflected in his eyes and that has never happened before. All of his inner spirits materialized a few moments ago to try to calm him down and took him to my training room downstairs to blow off some steam but I don't think it will work this time. Hell even Yoruichi was visibly shaken by the anger she saw in him and you know as well as I that it takes a lot to frighten her. Even his own mother couldn't calm him down." Kisuke said

"I understand I'm on my way and I am bringing Lt. Abarai, and Captains. Kuchiki and Kyoraku with me as well as one of the sages from central 46." Genryusai said

"Thank you sir." Kisuke replied

 **Training Room**

The room just like Ichigo's inner world was filled with lightning. Lightning even radiated around Ichigo's entire body. At this very moment, Ichigo was a storm of emotions and no one was going to tell him it was wrong for feel this way. When his inner spirits finally calmed him down to get to talk to them that conversation didn't go as planned either.

" _Ichigo we understand you are angry but you must calm down otherwise you cannot think things through." Kyoka said._ "You think I don't know that Kyo-chan, it's just that what he did cannot be justified there is no cause or justification to sacrifice an innocent just because that person has something you don't or cannot understand. A sacrifice has to mean something for it to be validated, and dissecting an innocent soul reaper all for the sake of a twisted narcissistic mad man's desire to know everything is not justification it is cold-blooded murder plain and simple. The sooner we get rid of that bastard the safer the Soul Society and the world of the living will be as whole!" Ichigo snapped back. "I'm sorry guys I'm just so angry right now that I don't know what to do, look at me my hands are shaking. I've never gotten this angry before about anything." " _Ichigo we know you're angry. We are as much a part of you as you are of us. What you feel we feel and vice versa, do not think for a single minute that you are alone in this we are just as angry as you are. We will follow you into the depths of hell if need be so please do not try to go this alone, you have us, your family, friends, and nine very beautiful women who love you dearly we are all in your corner never forget that."_ Kyoka said, _"Come on Ichigo we have a lot more work to do if we are going to put Kurosuchi behind bars."_

 **Back Upstairs in Kisuke's office**

The head captain had just arrived and listened in on what Ichigo's Zanpaktou were telling him. About this time, Isshin walked in the room and said, "I called Ryuken he should be here in few minutes." "Good." Kisuke said, "Ichigo having his uncle here would help a great deal."

"Now then would mind introducing yourself Miss…" Isshin said

"My name is Noriko Yamada I am head of the Yamada Noble family and one of the three sages of central 46 Isshin Shiba." Noriko said

"So you know who I am." Isshin said. "I do." Noriko said, "I am also aware that your son Ichigo Kurosaki is Ichigo Shiba head of the Shiba Clan, the man who defeated Aizen Souske, he has hollow, Quincy, and Shinigami powers and let us not forget the Hero of the Winter War. I am here not only because of those reasons but because Genryusai vouched for your son the Captain of the new 14th squad, and because he considers your son an asset to the Soul Society and someone worthy of his friendship, trust, and respect and that's good enough for me and because Genryusai is an old friend of mine." She said

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come In Ryuken!" Kisuke said

"You said it was urgent that I come." Ryuken said

"Yes it is." Masaki said to shocked Ryuken

"Masaki! How is this possible?" Ryuken asked

"Ryuken that is something we can discuss at length later but right now we need your help." Masaki said

"Okay what can I do?" Ryuken asked

"Take Over looking at these records for me. My eyes need a break." Masaki said.

"Sure." He replied.

Masaki then lead there other guest's to training room below.

"Ichigo you have visitors!" Masaki yelled

"Just a second mom, let me finish kicking Zangetsu's but first." Ichigo replied

"No right now young man! You may be the head of Shiba Clan but here you're just my son and you will do what I tell you to not what you want!" Masaki yelled

"Alright Mom. All right. I'm here any reason why you decided to interrupt me?" Ichigo said

" **Ichigo we'll see you later."** Hollow Zangetsu said as he and Ichigo's other spirits went back to his inner world to find the weather had gotten better not the clear blue sky they all liked but better.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, Byakuya, Shunsui, Renji what are you all doing here, and who is that?" Ichigo asked pointing to the women standing behind the head captain.

"Ichigo we are here because Kisuke called us and said that you were more than a little pissed off at something you read in Kurosuchi's records and that your future brides and your mother were more than a little upset by the anger you displayed. As for this woman her name is Noriko Yamada, she is head of the Yamada noble family, a friend of Yama-jii, and one of the three sages of Central 46 and she has come to speak with you just like the rest of us." Shunsui said.

"Ichigo Shiba tell me what has gotten you so upset that would frighten those lovely young ladies up stairs?" Lady Yamada asked.

"Come let's take a walk." Ichigo said, "Yama-jii has she been read in on the operation?"

"Yes she has, she knows exactly what is going on and what you and Kisuke are doing." The head captain said.

"Indeed I do and I must say that I quite impressed with your performance thus far but you still haven't answered my question. What has gotten you so angry?" She said

"My anger Lady Yamada stems from one of the files I was reading upstairs. In the file, Kurosuchi detailed finding a soul reaper with the ability to teleport short distances. He asked the soul reaper to come back to his squad for a harmless examination and when that did not yield any results he forcibly sedated the young man and dissected him having no remorse for the cold blooded murder he just committed. There are even pictures in the file showing the gory details of what he did. Kurosuchi is a twisted and sadistic bastard, Aizen was just as twisted and sadistic but at least when Aizen killed, there was a reason behind his actions not justification but reason. What Kurosuchi did there is no reason or justification except a narcissistic mad man's desire to know everything. Sacrifice is meaningless unless there is something to validate said sacrifice and Kurosuchi doesn't have that he's just a cold blooded murderer plain and simple." Ichigo said

"You were right Genryusai he is an honorable young man." Noriko said, "So young Ichigo what are you going to do or more accurately what are you going to do next?

Ichigo walked a few feet in front of them drew Shinso, stopped and said "Shoot to death, Shinso." Blowing apart the giant boulder in front of him. "Does that answer your question Lady Noriko?" he asked. "At least that's what I like to do anyway but there is someone else that deserves a crack him far more than I do and I'm inclined to let him have it."

"And who would that be Ichigo?" she asked

"My uncle Ryuken Ishida." Ichigo said holding out a picture for her to look at.

She looked at the picture and quickly looked away. "Ichigo who is this?" She asked

"That is or rather what was left of man named Souken Ishida. Kurosuchi did that to him during one of so-called examinations before putting him out of his misery. He is the father to Ryuken Ishida and the grandfather to his son Uryu and Myself." Ichigo said

Lady Noriko cupped her hand over her mouth and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss Ichigo."

"Thank you for that, but I think it would help Ryuken and Uryu gain some closure if you offered your condolences to them as well as they knew him far better than I did." Ichigo said

"I will do that Ichigo before I leave. I would like to tell you that have the full support of Central 46 for your investigation. When you decide to arrest him, come to us first and present us copies of your evidence as you are already investigating this matter we will consider this an officially sanctioned investigation and once you present your evidence and copies of your operational briefing the only thing left will be a swift trial and execution. If you like your uncle is more than welcome to handle to the execution." She said. "Now I suggest you take a break for a little while and you and those lovely ladies upstairs go on a picnic or something to clear your heads we will take your place until you return."

"Thank you Lady Noriko I think I will take you up on that offer." Ichigo said and left with Yoruichi, Orihime, Rukia, Uzume, Soifon, Tia, and Nelliel close behind.

"Thank you Lady Noriko." Masaki said.

"No formalities please. We are not in the Soul Society or in a session of C46 so addressing me simply as Noriko is more than adequate." Noriko said

"Thank you Noriko. I've never seen my baby boy so angry before so it was bit if a shock for me to actually see it." Masaki said

"I understand Masaki. After looking at these records all day I would be worried if he wasn't angry." Noriko said, "Do you know where I might find Ryuken Ishida and his son Uryu?"

"Well Ryuken is in the other room and Uryu is probably at home although while this investigation is going on we prefer if no one spoke to Uryu just yet." Masaki said

"May I ask why?" Noriko asked

"Because according to my son Kurosuchi made a comment that he implanted microbes in Uryu's body to observe his movements and we would rather not run the risk of those microbes picking up a conversation and tipping our hand. That and me being back is a question I would rather not answer just yet." Masaki said

"I understand but would you come with me to speak with Ryuken Ishida?" Noriko asked only to receive a nod from Masaki in reply.

"Ryuken Ishida." Noriko said

"Yes. Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Noriko Yamada and I am one of the three sages of Central 46 the governing body of the Soul Society I wanted to come to offer you and your family our condolences for the pain Mayuri Kurosuchi's actions have caused you. We had no Idea what he was doing until it was brought to the attention of Head Captain Yamamoto and later on to me. Thanks to the efforts and hard work of your nephew and others, Mayuri Kurosuchi will be brought to justice. Once again you and your family have our most heartfelt condolences on the loss of your loved one." She said with a deep bow.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind my asking how was a degenerate like Kurosuchi able to become a soul reaper in the first place?" Ryuken asked

"I'm afraid that's my fault Ryuken." Kisuke said

"Your fault? How?" Ryuken asked.

"It goes back to when I was captain of the 12th squad. Mayuri was a prisoner in one of our prisons called the maggots nest, it is a place we keep soul reapers who are a danger to themselves and others even though they haven't committed any crimes. I let him out thinking he could be rehabilitated it was soon after that I created the Bureau of Research and Development and he was my vice chair of that department. I wish I had realized then just what kind of monster I was unleashing on the Soul Society and the world of the living if I had maybe none of this would have happened." Kisuke said

"That may very well be true Kisuke Urahara but your trying to set things right now and that is the only thing that I am concerned with. As long as you admit your mistakes and try to correct them or keep from repeating them you have nothing to be ashamed of." Ryuken said

"I agree. Kisuke Urahara as far the head captain is concerned you are Captain of the 12th regardless of the mistakes you've made in the past you've taken responsibility for them and are trying to correct them now and that is all Central 46 concerned with." Noriko said

 **Back at the Kurosaki Residence**

"Yuzu, Karin you home?" Ichigo asked

"Onii-Chan! Ichi-Nii!" they both said in unison as Ichigo gave them both a hug

"There's my two favorite little sisters." He said

"Were your only little sisters." They said

"That's why you're my favorite." He replied

"Very funny Ichi-Nii." Karin said

"Yuzu did you finish packing that picnic basket?" he asked

"Yep it's all here!" she exclaimed with a smile

"Well Then let's go." Ichigo said, "Yoruichi I'll take Yuzu, you take Karin." "Okay Ichi." Yoruichi said

"Ichi-Nii we can walk you know." Karin said, "I know you can Karin but there is a very special place I want to have this picnic and I want to get there before sunset." Ichigo said as he and his lovely ladies disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

Once they arrived and set everything up Yuzu tugged on Ichigo's shirt and asked, "Onii-Chan mom called before you showed up and said that you got very angry and that it scared Yoruichi-Onee Chan what happened to get you so angry?"

"Yuzu do you remember when were in soul society and you got to meet Aunt Kanae and Grandpa Souken and Grandma Sachi?" he asked

"Yes I remember." Yuzu replied

"Well there is a very bad man back in the soul society that is responsible for Grandpa Souken's death as well as hundreds of others. The document I was looking at when I got angry detailed very graphically the brutal murder of an innocent soul reaper caused by this man I am investigating and I did not just frighten Yoruichi but Tia, Rukia, Orihime, Lisa, Uzume, Soifon, and Nelliel as well. It was not the fact that I got angry that frightened them it was because I had never shown that kind of anger before, but it wasn't just anger it was also bloodlust. I wanted to go back to Soul Society and rip the man's head off for what he had done." Ichigo said

"Why didn't you Ichi-Nii?" Karin asked

"Because if I did that Karin I'd be no better than him and our parents raised us better than that." He said giving Karin a hug that she returned.

"Ichigo why did you bring us all the way out here?" Lisa asked

"This is my secret spot Lisa. My mom and I used to come here and watch the sun set when I was little and after she died I would always come here alone because I had no one to share it with. That is until now. Plus after the sun goes down Karakura lights up and it really is a sight to see from up here." Ichigo said

"Yoruichi I am sorry if frightened all of you tonight I didn't mean to its just that when I saw what Kurosuchi did to that innocent soul reaper I was angry but also very afraid." Ichigo said as she came over, sat between his legs, and leaned against him as the others sat around him.

"Ichigo tell us what were you so afraid of?" Soifon asked as she gently caressed his face.

"I was afraid that he would do to all of you what he did to his other victims and I wouldn't see any of you again. I find it difficult not to feel that kind of fear when I am sitting there looking at those images and the fact that Retsu isn't here with the rest of us but back there with in arms reach of him just makes it that much worse." Ichigo said as his ladies cuddled up next to him to watch the sunset. Tia and Nelliel would not let go of Karin and Yuzu, as they had grown quite attached to the two young girls.

As Ichigo, his sisters and future brides began to eat and watch the sun set his soul pager began to ring.

"Hello." Ichigo said

"Ichigo its Kisuke were are now?" Kisuke asked

"I'm on the bluffs just outside of town having a picnic why." He replied

"Because the Head Captain and the Sage wish to speak to before they leave it's about Operation Flycatcher." Kisuke replied.

"Okay we'll be right there." Ichigo said, "Okay ladies we have been summoned to a meeting with Yama-jii and the Sage of C46 let's get everything cleaned up and get ready to leave."

Ichigo and his family left the bluffs and arrived at Kisuke's place a minute or so later. "Yama-jii you wanted to see me." Ichigo said

"Yes we did Ichigo. By order of Sage Noriko Yamada of Central 46, you are hereby ordered to apprehend Mayuri Kurosuchi of squad 12 at your earliest convenience. Based on evidence you have uncovered a commendation is being placed your record and the records of your current squad members and members of the investigation team for conduct above and the call of duty, and for meritorious conduct towards the protection of the Soul Society and her interests. Furthermore, Mayuri Kurosuchi will not have a trial in the traditional manner the evidence you and your family have gathered would make having one pointless so his punishment will be execution which can be carried out at your convenience and in any way you see fit." The head captain said.

"Noriko you just made my day." Ichigo said with an evil grin. "Yama-jii the first thing we need to do is get his lieutenant away from him and put her under guard for her own protection." Ichigo said, "Kisuke I know that you've been working overtime on the house I purchased is it ready yet?"

"Yes Ichigo it is, and your cars are already there and waiting." He replied. "Good then show my parents and sisters there and have a few guest rooms made up I'll be sending some guests your way shortly. Hikufune we will follow you back to Shiba Manor and get our other guests, and you can drop them off at my new home? As for the rest of my squad were going to Soul Society right now we've got a traitor to arrest." Ichigo said, "Head Captain we'll give you and your party a head start, Kisuke will give you the location of my home send Nemu there as soon as you get back, after you do that mobilize the other squads and surround squad 12 we'll join up with you shortly." Ichigo said. Then everyone departed to perform their assigned tasks.

 **Back at Shiba Manor**

"Ichigo glad to have you back although I wasn't expecting you so soon." Kukaku said as she gave her cousin a hug

"I wasn't expecting to be back this soon either but Operation Flycatcher came to a head and now we have all the evidence we need to arrest the bastard." Ichigo said

"Well you work fast don't you? That is something you won't be able to do when you get married Yoruichi will see to that, she likes it slow and rough." Kukaku said only to get a blush from Ichigo in response. "Anyway Ichigo what do you need from me?"

"I need you to help Kirio get Souken, Sachi, and Kanae packed its time they got to see Ryuken and Uryu again." Ichigo said only for Kukaku to nod and hurry off.

Just then, a hell butterfly came in and landed on Ichigo's nose, he could hear a message sent to him by the head and it said, " _Ichigo I've made a slight change to your plans. I have sent Nemu to your home in the world of the living as planned but Noriko and I have called a captains meeting in 45 minutes you can arrest Kurosuchi there."_ Well, well it appears the head captain is taking a great deal of sadistic pleasure in what is going to happen to Kurosuchi today." Ichigo said

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Tia asked

"He's called a captains meeting. He wants us to arrest Kurosuchi there in front of all the captains which means I gotta flip the script a little bit myself." Ichigo said. About this time, Kirio came out with Kukaku and the rest of his family and he said, "Kirio the second you drop them off you and Kisuke get back here real fast the head captain called a meeting in 45 minutes tell Kisuke he needs to bring his haori with him tell him not to put it on until just before he gets to the meeting room I want to shock Kurosuchi right out of his make up." Ichigo said.

"Okay Ichigo I'll be back in 15 minutes." Kirio said as she and her charges jumped into the Choukaimon.

"Ichigo your enjoying this aren't you?" Rukia asked

"Every minute of it." He replied. "I can't wait to see the look on Kurosuchi's face when he's told that he hasn't been the captain of squad 12 for all most a week watching that fool's jaw drop is going to be priceless."

To be continued…

Okay that's it for this chapter I hope you like it. The climax will be coming next chapter, Kurosuchi will get what is coming to him and that is all I will say. As always R&R but flames will be ignored so if there is something you do not like post in a review or PM me but do so in respectful manner that is all I ask.

Sorry, no lemons in this chapter they didn't really fit in this chapter but next chapter who knows. I will update again soon and I will try to include a lemon or two next time but I can't promise anything it depends which way I decide to take the story. Later:)

Fanficlover2017


	10. Chapter 10

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Old Man Zangetsu_

 _Kyoka Suigetsu_

 _Shinzo_

 _Hogyoku_

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Kido**_

Chapter 10: Trial by combat Kurosuchi's fate.

 _Previously on a Romance Forbidden or Not…_

" _Ichigo your enjoying this aren't you?" Rukia asked_

" _Every minute of it." He replied. "I can't wait to see the look on Kurosuchi's face when he's told that he hasn't been the captain of squad 12 for all most a week watching that fool's jaw drop is going to be priceless."_

 **Back in the Seireitei 10:15 a.m.**

Ichigo had just stepped backed into the Seireitei Kisuke and Hikufune in tow when Unohana suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Ichigo!" Unohana shouted as she ran up to him, gave him a hug, a searing hot kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. "What are you do here I wasn't expecting you until this weekend?" she asked as Ichigo put her down.

"I can leave and go back if you like." Ichigo said teasingly.

"Of course not Ichigo. While I admit that seeing you here is a surprise it isn't an un-welcome one." She said as she put her arms around his neck. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well… Operation Flycatcher came to a head and I am here to finish it." Ichigo said, "He hasn't bothered you or tried to hurt you has he?"

"Hurt me?" she asked, "What's gotten into you Ichigo, where's the brave young man that I am going marry? The Ichigo Shiba standing before me seems less sure of himself and more scared. What happened to you?"

"Retsu, something has happened but I'll fill you in after the captains meeting. I will tell you this, it wasn't pretty consider yourself lucky that you were here and not with us." Yoruichi said. Ichigo put his hand up and said "No Yoruichi go ahead and show her I don't want her getting caught unaware." Ichigo said as Yoruichi handed Retsu the file that Ichigo was looking at, it was labeled _Subject 0988._ Retsu opened the file and was visibly shocked. "I had no idea it was this bad. I heard rumors but I never thought they were true and I never thought it was this bad." Retsu said

"Yeah Retsu it's that bad. Ichigo got very angry when he read that file so much so that it frightened the rest of us and the contents made Rukia and Lisa physically ill. None of us had ever seen him so angry before, he was so angry his entire body was shaking but that's not the worst of it, the bloodlust in his eyes told me that if he had his way he would have come back here and ripped Kurosuchi's head off for everything he has done. Thankfully, we were able to get him calmed down with the help of our friends, his Zanpaktou and the hogyoku but to be honest it was touch and go for a minute especially considering how concerned he was for your safety. It was gut wrenching seeing that helpless defeated look in his eyes." Yoruichi said

Retsu walked up to Ichigo after her conversation with Yoruichi wrapped her arm around his and said "Ichigo while I am touched for your concern for my safety it is not needed ever since we discovered what this creature has done I placed a barrier around my squad that targets his reiryoku specifically. If Kurosuchi comes near my squad or tries to force his way in for any reason he gets a very painful shock the memory of which would stay with him for weeks if not months so don't worry I stay in my office or private quarters unless needed elsewhere, besides I'm not exactly helpless you know. Before I was Captain of the 4th I was Captain of the 11th I was the very first Kenpachi and one of the Soul Society's most ruthless killers. I am also one of the only two members of the 1st generation of the Gotei 13 still on active duty the other on is my father your future father-in-law."

Ichigo eyes went for a second before he said, "I know you can take care of yourself Retsu just like Yoruichi and the others it's just that ever since my mom died right in front of me I can't help but be a little over protective of those I care about. Having someone you care die right in front you the way my mother did and not being able to help them causes a feeling of helplessness that doesn't ever completely go away but I am working on it."

"I know that Ichigo but you need believe in us the way we believe in you. That door opens both ways. We will be there to help you through this but have to do some of the work yourself we cannot do it for you, myself and the others want to be loved by you not protected by you, we want you to watch our backs not fight our battles for us understand." Retsu said as she caressed Ichigo's face with her hand.

"Yes Retsu I understand and I will try." Ichigo said.

Retsu just smiled and said, "Good that's all I ask. Now I believe we have a traitor to arrest."

Oh crap you're right and we're already 5 minutes late to the meeting." Ichigo said as everyone flashed off to the meeting.

 **Captains Meeting Room 11:00 a.m.**

All the captains arrived for the meeting early. Everyone there knew what was going on and what was about to happen except Kurosuchi himself who stood there with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Captain Kurosuchi is there something funny that you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Captain Hitsugiya asked.

"Not so much funny as ironic. The new captain of the 14th isn't here and after all we've done for him that arrogant little monkey couldn't be bothered to show up when he's ordered to." Kurosuchi said.

"I'm sorry I am late the arrogant little monkey is right here, and for the record Kurosuchi you've never done anything for me or anyone else." Ichigo said, "Speaking of which." Ichigo took out the folder underneath his arms and began to read its contents to the captains and lieutenants gathered there.

"Subject #:0988. Species: Soul Reaper. Name: Not Important. Final report Captain Mayuri Kurosuchi reporting; Subject 0988 displayed an unusual ability to teleport short distances and I asked if I could study him to find some way to replicate the ability. Initial tests provided no usable results so in order to study the subject further dissection was required. Subject 0988 was forcibly sedated and underwent an 8-hour dissection to study his reiatsu, soul chain, blood, brain, and any other biological functions that may govern this ability. Unfortunately, I found no reason why the subject had the ability of teleportation or evidence to suggest I could replicate it. I have found dozens of other soul reapers

with this ability so I will study them further to try and replicate the ability." Ichigo said, "Look such lovely pictures for everyone to look at thank you so much Mayuri Kurosuchi."

"Where did you get that file?" Mayuri shouted as he lunged at Ichigo to try to take the file back. Ichigo dodged and immediately punched Mayuri in the face sending him cart wheeling through the air and finally crashing into the wall behind.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Ichigo drew Shinso, released him without a word into the former captain's shoulder, and gave the blade in his hand a hard twist. "AH!" Mayuri screamed.

"You wish to know where I got this file Mayuri. I got it from that lovely daughter of yours; she somehow figured out what we were doing and willingly gave us all of your records, which detail very graphically the innocent people you have killed. Coincidentally this man right here is a Quincy the very last one you experimented on his name was Souken Ishida and he wasn't Uryu's grandfather he was also mine." Ichigo said, "You know Mayuri I never thought hearing a cowardly piece of garbage like you scream would be so satisfying. I think it's time I let you in on a few more secrets, you are no longer captain of the 12th."

"What do you mean you simpleton?" Mayuri asked.

Ichigo grinned and yelled "Kisuke!" Just then, Kisuke walked in with Kirio Hikufune on his arm.

"I mean what I just said, Kisuke has been the Captain for almost a week it was voted on last week when all the captains, lieutenants, the Soul King, and the Royal Guard all had diner at Shiba Manor in essence we nocked you off your pedestal and you didn't even know it. Every order you've given has been countermanded by Kisuke." Ichigo said, "Mayuri Kurosuchi by order of the Soul King, the royal guard, Central 46, and the captains of the 14 court guard squads I hereby place you under arrest on charges of High Treason, and 3500 counts running Illegal and forbidden experiments and murder, 900 counts on soul reapers and 2600 counts on Quincy's. As of now your rank is revoked you have no protection of said rank and no rights. I am also ordering your incarceration and your execution in 3 days' time. Your execution will be a trail by combat and your executioner's shall be the individuals whose lives have most affected by your callousness namely myself, Ryuken and Uryu Ishida."

"Why you foolish little monkey!" Mayuri spat verminously as he tried one final act of defiance.

"Silence fool! Ichigo screamed as lightning shot out from his fingertips shocking everyone in the room including Mayuri himself.

"That ability you just saw is called _**Genso sosa**_ and is one of three the hogyoku gave me. As for Kyoka Suigetsu, I now have the ability to choose whom I want to hypnotize and what senses I wish to control. I also removed any influence she once had over everyone else in this room so her release will no longer affect any of them, well everyone except you that is. Still struggling eh, we will just have to see how many bakudo it will take to keep you still. _**Jugeki Rikujokoro**_ , _**Jugeki Goju tekan**_. What only two I must say I am not impressed and you actually call yourself a captain Kurosuchi it would take more than that to successfully bind anyone of the captains in this room. I guess you are not as strong as you think you are. I guess that is what happens when Nemu is not here to fight you battles for you. Stop struggling fool!" Ichigo exclaimed as he placed his hand in front of Kurosuchi's face and said, " _ **Tanma Otoshi**_ " as Kurosuchi collapsed unconscious. (AN: Jugeki Rikujokoro, and Jugeki Goju tekan are extremely powerful modified forms bakudo's 61 and 75 that Ichigo created himself with the help of Yoruichi and Kisuke and given Ichigo's powers they are solid black and crimson and Shinji taught him Tanma Otoshi. Genso sosa means elemental manipulation.)

"Yukiko did you happen to bring any restraints with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I did." She replied. "Would you please put them on Kurosuchi, when he wakes up he'll be a prison cell."

 **Mayuri POV**

Sure enough when Kurosuchi awoke, he was in a prison cell. His reiatsu was sealed through the cuffs around his wrists, his Zanpaktou was gone and captain's haori was missing. He thought to himself " _so this isn't just a nightmare."_ There he waited for his execution to come.

 **Back in the Captains Meeting 1:55 p.m.**

"Ichigo was it really necessary to go that far?" Shunsui asked.

"Not really Shunsui but I really enjoyed it." Ichigo said with a smirk as Shunsui and everyone else just chuckled.

"Retsu how is Isane's training coming?" Ichigo asked.

"Very well Ichigo. In fact, she has completed her kaido training ahead of schedule and is on the verge of completing her bankai; she was farther along than I initially thought." As she said that Isane blushed at the praise her captain gave her.

"Nice work Isane. You will make a fine Captain and I think everyone here will agree with me. Now that Kurosuchi has been arrested is there anything else you or Lady Yamada wish to discuss Head Captain Yamamoto." Ichigo asked.

"No Ichigo I don't think that will be necessary." Lady Yamada said.

"By the way Kisuke, Kurosuchi's trial will take place were I had my final battle with Aizen think you can arrange it so that the fight can be broadcast to all the squads, C46, the royal realm, the noble plain, and to my friends in Karakura town?" Ichigo asked.

"It will be difficult be to accomplish in 3 days but I should be to come up with something with Kirio's help of course." Kisuke said.

"If that will be all head captain, Lady Yamada I have a prior engagement back In Karakura town. I will see all of you in three days." Ichigo said as everyone nodded and he left.

 **Shiba Residence Karakura Town 3:55 p.m.**

"Mom! Dad! Karin! Yuzu! Anyone here!" Ichigo called out

"IIIICHHIIIGGOOOO!" Isshin called out as he tried to kick his son in the head, Ichigo grabbed his foot and flung him across the room.

"Must you always greet me that way when I walk in the door?" Ichigo asked.

"What I gotta keep your skills sharp." Isshin said.

"Well if you want to do that lets go to Kisuke's and use his underground training room." Ichigo said.

"No need." Isshin replied.

"And why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Because we have our own on the premises." Isshin said. "Really." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah and it's huge, it's bigger than Kisuke's in fact I think he said that ours would eventually meet up with his at some point." Isshin replied, "You should see this place. It has two master suites one of which is yours, 50 guest rooms, a library, a communications room for keeping in touch with soul society, a billiards room, a movie theater. It also has an indoor pool and basketball court, a garage for our cars in, a huge kitchen and dining room as well as a formal dining room, a weight and exercise room, and huge deck off the back for parties and cooking out. This place is huge." Isshin said.

"Have our guests gotten themselves settled in yet?" Ichigo asked. Isshin nodded in reply.

"Good I think it's time to get Uryu and Ryuken over here and complete our family." Ichigo said as he to get the keys to his escalade.

"Ichigo got up to leave when Yoruichi and Nell asked him where he was going to which he replied, "I'm going to get Uryu and Ryuken and bring them over. Some people wish to see them. You two want to come. They nodded in reply. "Ichigo! Orihime and I are coming also." Rukia said. "Okay but let's hurry I don't want to miss them." Ichigo said. Rukia and Orihime nodded in reply. They all packed into Ichigo's SUV and left.

About 25 minutes later, they arrived at the Ishida residence and Ichigo knocked on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The door opened and Uryu was standing there.

"Ichigo!" Uryu exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just out and about and thought I'd swing by and say hello to my cousin." Ichigo said.

"Is your dad home?" he asked. "Yeah he's home why, and why did you address me as cousin?" Uryu inquired.

"One, because there are something's the two of you should know, and two because we are cousins on my mother's side." Ichigo replied. Uryu's eyes went wide at that last statement; you mean to say your mother was a Quincy"? He asked.

"Yes Uryu my mother was a pure blooded Quincy just like your dad and my father is a pure blooded soul reaper and former head of the Shiba clan which by the way is what I am now as well as Captain of the new 14th squad." Ichigo said.

About this time, Ryuken came up behind his son and asked, "Well Uryu are you going to let your cousin in or just stand there?" When Uryu finally got his jaw off the floor, he said, "Yes of course please come in."

"So Ichigo why have you decided to pay me a visit today?" Ryuken asked.

"Well I came for three reasons one is to inform you that Operation Flycatcher went off without a hitch and as a result we gathered enough evidence to arrest the former Captain of Squad Twelve for the atrocities he committed against soul reapers and Quincy alike, we took him into custody a short time ago. Two I have also come to inform you that in three days' time the three of us are to carry out his execution in a trial by combat which will be carried out at the site of my battle with Aizen so we'll have plenty of room to go wild." Ichigo said which he could tell made them both very happy to hear. "What's the third thing Ichigo?" his uncle asked. "The third thing is I came to pick the both of you up and take you back to my place, there is something the two of you need to see." Ichigo said.

"Don't you mean someone Ichigo?" Ryuken said. "That too Uncle." Ichigo replied which peeked his Uncles curiosity. "Are you referring to your mother Ichigo? Ryuken asked.

"Yes Uncle, But there are three more Individuals that have been wanting to see you for the last week. I could not allow them to until the investigation into Kurosuchi's activities was complete so I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark." Ichigo said.

"Very well Nephew I'll get my car and follow you back to your father's clinic." Ryuken said.

"Oh they aren't there, it turns out that the substitute soul reaper business is quite lucrative I bought my own place. Uryu knows it quite well, it's the old Bount Mansion which is also why I brought my own car to take you over myself but you're still more than welcome to follow us in your own car." Ichigo said.

Ryuken nodded and he and Uryu follow Ichigo to his place. They were more than a little shocked when they pulled into the driveway of Ichigo's new house.

 **Outside Ichigo's home 5:00 p.m.**

"Welcome guys our guests are waiting for you inside." Ichigo said. "Ichigo who is waiting for us inside?" Uryu asked. Ichigo put his arms around his cousins and Uncles neck and asked, "Do the names Souken, Sachi, and Kanae sound familiar to either of you?"

"You mean they are alive?" Ryuken asked in a shaky voice with tears in eyes.

"Yes Uncle they are. They were in the Royal Realm until a week ago when the soul king brought them to Shiba Manor in the noble Plain. I brought them here a little while ago. Well uncle what are the two of you standing around for our family is waiting for you are you going to keep them waiting?" Ichigo asked.

"No we are not. Thank you nephew." Ryuken said.

"For what Uncle?" Ichigo asked, "I only helped a little the Soul King did most of the work." Ichigo said as Ryuken smiled at him, which had not happened in a while.

Ryuken opened the door and standing before them was his wife Kanae, mother Sachi, and father Souken before they could so much as say hello he pulled all three into hug over joyed to see them and they him. Uryu waited for his turn and as soon as his father was done, he did exactly the same thing.

Ichigo went over to the couch and sat down, Yoruichi came over a few minutes later sat down next to him, gave him a kiss nuzzled into his chest and said, "I'm very proud of you Ichigo."

After the hug fest was over with the Ishida's sat down directly across from Ichigo and Uryu asked, "How did you accomplish this Ichigo?" "I don't understand how this is possible."

"As I understand it Uryu, the Soul King retrieved their souls along with my mother's from hell, took them to the Royal Realm, and restored their lost Quincy powers and also taught them to become soul reapers as well, so in a sense they are Quincy/Soul Reaper hybrids like me and my sisters." Ichigo said.

"Hell! What were their souls doing in hell? They did nothing to deserve such a fate!" Uryu exclaimed.

"Oh but they did Uryu. The powers that Quincy's use are designed to destroy hollows in their entirety and in doing so you destroy their souls and in the eyes of Soul King to destroy a soul and remove it from the cycle of reincarnation is a grave sin of the highest order and one deserving of a trip to hell. However, the Soul King has been keeping an eye on both of our families for many years and he knew that your mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, and your aunt my mother only ever used their powers to protect the innocent from hollows. They may have destroyed the souls of those hollows but they didn't do so with malicious intent, they did so out their genuine concern for the safety of others and so the Soul King gave them a new lease of life and resurrected their souls." Ichigo said.

"Here drink this." Ichigo said as he tossed two small vials of golden colored liquid at his uncle and cousin.

"Before the two of you ask the liquid is called Ichor and it is the Oken but it is also the blood of the Soul King. Drinking this will increase your powers 100 fold and unlock your Quincy letter like it did with me, among other things." Ichigo said. He looked around and didn't see Yoruichi or Lisa.

"Anybody seen Yoruichi and Lisa?" Ichigo asked.

"I think they're downstairs sparing Ichigo." His father told him.

"Really maybe I'll just sneak down there and see how they are doing." Ichigo said with a smirk as he got out of his former body, which was now a gigai thanks to Kisuke's technology suppressed his energy and made his way down the ladder to the training room.

 _ **Lemon**_

As he got down there he didn't hear any combat going on so he decided to walk around. He had been walking aimlessly for about 25 minutes when he began to hear a lot of moaning coming from the direction of the hot springs. He began to walk that way as he got there he saw that both Yoruichi and Lisa where naked. They were making out, playing with each other's breasts and grinding their sex against the others. Ichigo ducked behind a boulder and turned to leave when he heard Lisa ask panting under her partners ministrations "Yoruichi why are we doing this again, I'm all for a little fun and all but we have a perfectly sexy man upstairs that could do this and more if we wanted him to?"

"I know that Lisa but he hasn't made a move and got tired of waiting. I needed a release." Yoruichi said.

Hearing this Ichigo took off all his cloths and snuck around behind Yoruichi. "Now this isn't nice Yoru-Chan having a party and not inviting me, if this was the kind of release you wanted all you had to do was ask." Ichigo said as began to fondle Yoruichi's breasts and twist her nipples between his fingers. He nipped her ear and said, "I already had Nell and Tia, and the two of you looked like you wanted it next so I was just waiting till you said something." Ichigo said as he reached down and began massage the nub of her delicate pink flower. "Ichigo I'm. I'm cumming AH!" Yoruichi screamed as she came all over Lisa's sex and firm toned stomach and lay against Ichigo's chest.

"That's it you wanted us to say something well we're saying it now." She said as she threw Ichigo back on the hard ground placed her dripping wet honey pot in his face and began to suck his 9-inch long member. Lisa was sitting there waiting her turn when she felt Ichigo stick three fingers into her waiting entrance and thrust in and out and up and down until his ministrations and her own sensitivity from her time with Yoruichi earlier caught up with her and she came all over Ichigo's face and Yoruichi's ass.

Yoruichi had decided that it was time for the main course but Ichigo wouldn't let her up, "Ichigo your gonna make me cum again." she said. Just as she said that Ichigo thrust his tongue inside her making her cum for the second time that evening, Ichigo drank every bit of her sweet nectar.

Yoruichi got off Ichigo's face, lined up her waiting entrance with his rock hard tool, and then sat down hard. While there was a lot of pain because she hadn't had a man in over a century there was also a lot of pleasure to. Ichigo's size was something she had not felt before he was bigger than her former lover was. _"Kukaku was right she does like it rough, in that case I'll give it to her rough."_ Ichigo thought.

Yoruichi began to grind against her lover as Ichigo focused on eating Lisa out until he stopped Yoruichi's grinding and thrust in and out of her as hard as he could first going slow and then alternating between slow and fast every few minutes. This went on for hour and Yoruichi could tell her end was coming but she could also tell that Ichigo was trying to hold himself back to keep from cumming inside her. "Ichigo don't worry about it I want you to cum inside me let's cum together please." Yoruichi pleaded.

The minute she said that Ichigo began to thrust harder and faster until the tip of his penis was touching her womb. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Oh, yes harder! Faster!" she screamed as they both reached their end at the same time "Ichigo! Yoruichi!" they both shouted as Yoruichi came on his lap as Ichigo shot his load inside of her. Ichigo tried to move Yoruichi to make room for Lisa but Yoruichi wouldn't move instead she began grinding against her lovers still rock hard member to milk as much of his thick creamy seed out of him as she could before she had to give up the feeling of being one with her man. "Yoruichi I'm still sensitive if you do that now I'll cum, Yoruichi I'm cumming!" Ichigo exclaimed as he shot another large load inside her.

Yoruichi got off her man and Ichigo noticed that his seed was flowing out of her pussy and she said "Okay Lisa your turn." As she bent down to give her lover a kiss and then collapsed on the futon next to him. _"I can already tell I'm going to be walking weird for the next few days; I never knew Ichigo was such a monster in bed I guess now I do."_ Yoruichi thought.

Lisa was already dripping wet by the time she got her turn she looked at Ichigo and said, "Ichigo I've had enough foreplay, I haven't had a man in over a hundred years but I never liked gentle, I want you to ram it in me as hard as you can." Hearing this Ichigo got up and aligned his still rock hard tool with her waiting entrance and thrust in hard. Ichigo could feel her blood trickling down his penis, Lisa wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding against his member this was all the incentive he needed. Ichigo began thrusting in and out her as hard and fast as he could. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh was all that could be heard for over an hour until finally both Lisa and Ichigo knew that the others end was coming soon but neither one wanted it to end so Ichigo alternated between a slow and fast for another 20 minutes or so.

Finally they both gave in to what they knew was coming and just as Ichigo was about to pull out she said "No Ichigo I want you to cum inside me." "But you could get pregnant and for that matter so could Yoruichi." Ichigo said. "That's fine I don't care, as long as it's your child I don't care and I don't think Yoruichi does either." Lisa said as Ichigo looked over to Yoruichi only to see her looking at him with a smile on her face rubbing her belly. When he saw that he just sped up until he and Lisa both came. "Lisa! I'm cumming! Me to Ichigo!" they both shouted as Ichigo shot his load inside her and Lisa soaked the ground Ichigo was standing on with her cum. Ichigo began moving again thrusting in and out just as fast before. "Ichigo if you do that now I'll cum, I'm cumming! Ichigo!" Lisa screamed as she came again and Ichigo shot a second load inside her both of them finally collapsing on the futon next to Yoruichi.

"Ichigo that was great, I've never had it that good before. Not even my former fiancé could make me scream like that." Yoruichi said still breathing heavily.

"I agree with her Ichigo, and while that was my first time in over a century I expect many more like it in the future. But for now I think a dip in the hot springs to clean off the smell of sweat and sex is in order." Lisa said to which Ichigo and Yoruichi nodded their heads, got themselves cleaned up dressed and headed back up stairs.

Little did Ichigo and his lovers know that their little sexual encounter that evening left both Yoruichi and Lisa with gift that would soon start growing in each of their wombs, but they wouldn't find out about it for another few weeks? As they started heading back, upstairs Yoruichi and Lisa asked Ichigo if he regretted it even if there was a possibility that they could get pregnant and he promptly said, "No, if the two of you do wind up pregnant because of this I couldn't be happier and I know my parents will be overjoyed. Our children will want for nothing and will grow up with a loving family and people that they will always be able to count on and that is all any parent could ever ask for." Ichigo said which got him a kiss from the two lovely ladies next to him.

 **Back upstairs**

Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Lisa had just joined everyone back upstairs when Isshin pulled his son aside and said "I know what you were doing down there and it wasn't sparring either. You were having your own private party with Yoruichi and Lisa weren't you?" "So what if I was dad it's not like you have any business lecturing me on pre-marital sex when you probably had it all the time with Rangiku and mom and don't get me started on the amount of times you probably did it unprotected." Ichigo said.

"Calm down Ichigo I was not going to lecture you. I wanted to make sure you understood the implications of what you did. If those two especially Yoruichi end up pregnant it could cause a scandal even though you are trying to rebuild the Shiba clan the Shihoin's would understand the rest of the nobility would not and they would try annul the engagement. However, You do have an option to keep that from happening get married now or at the very least before either of them starts showing that way the nobility will have nothing to say because you will be seen as a young man who is trying to take responsibility." Isshin said.

"Alright I leave it to you, mom and the ladies to plan the wedding but be ready to add one more to the group." Ichigo said.

"Really. Who?" Isshin asked.

"Tatsuki. She has always had feelings for me but she has never said anything." Ichigo said.

"You mean you knew and didn't say anything." Isshin said.

"Yeah dad. I knew. I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to feel like I was forcing her you and mom did raise me to be a gentleman after all." Ichigo said. Isshin smiled and said, "Alright son but don't wait too long."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch the Ishida's in their special gigai's left to go back to Ryuken's place and Ichigo decided to turn in for the evening.

 **Ichigo's Bedroom 9:45 p.m.**

"Ichigo why haven't you made a move on Soifon, Orihime, Uzume, Unohana and myself yet? I mean you've already done so with Tia, Nelliel, Lisa and Yoruichi the rest of us are feeling left out." Rukia said.

"I will answer your question and then we are all going to sleep. I have not made a move on you Rukia because since you are technically the daughter of the Soul King by association with your sister and sister to Byakuya by Marriage through Hisana, the Soul King, Byakuya and Hisana would skin me alive if they found out. I also figured that the Kasumioji, Yamamoto and Fon Families would frown upon that if I did anything with Soifon, Uzume and Orihime. They probably would not be bothered to much were Unohana is concerned because she has probably had multiple lovers before and if it didn't bother her it wouldn't bother them, but she is not here right now. As far as Yoruichi, Tia, Nelliel, and Lisa are concerned, they made their own move I just went with it. I enjoyed it as much as they did." Ichigo said licking his lips. "Now it has been a very long and tiring day so I will see all you in the morning." Ichigo said as he gave them each a good night kiss and went to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo woke up early, removed himself from the clutches of the women he loved and went downstairs to start breakfast. This was something that Yuzu normally did but he wanted to surprise them all with breakfast that morning. He had already decided that he was going to make French toast with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and assorted fruits with orange juice and coffee for those who wanted it.

The noise of him in his new kitchen woke his parents up soon followed by his sisters and then Yoruichi, Lisa, Tia, and Nelliel.

"What are you doing up so early Ichi?" Nell asked.

"I just woke up early and decided to cook breakfast for once to give mom and Yuzu a break." Ichigo replied.

"So what are we having Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"I thought I'd make your favorite from when you two were little. French Toast exactly how mom always made it." He said with a smile.

Twenty minutes went by and the sun was just starting to peek through the kitchen window when the delicious smell woke up the other residents of the house all of whom made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Cooking breakfast for everyone what's it look like?" Ichigo replied.

"Wait you can cook? Soifon asked.

"Of course. When Yuzu and Karin were little, I always helped mom out in the kitchen and she taught me how to cook because they were too little to learn at the time. I was always the one who helped her out, and when she was working in the clinic as a nurse it was dad and I who did the cooking, and when neither of them were around, I always did the cooking. When Yuzu and Karin were old enough to hold a knife properly, they both expressed an interest in learning to cook so I started teaching them everything mom taught me and when she died, they kind of took over the cooking duties so I thought I'd start paying it forward." Ichigo said.

Yuzu and Karin promptly came over and jumped right into the cooking of breakfast and Ichigo just hoisted them up by them waist and said, "Oh no you don't you two are going to sit at the table and do nothing except drink your juice and wait." Giving his two adorable little sisters a hug and a kiss before going back to finish making breakfast.

A few minutes later, he was finished. He set a plate down in front each person, each plate had two slices of French toast on brioche style bread with maple syrup, two slices of crispy bacon, a generous helping of scrambled eggs with assorted fruits in small bowl, and juice or coffee for the adults.

Isshin, Masaki, and the twins took a bite of their breakfast first Karin and yuzu were in heaven, as it tasted exactly like they remembered. The other ladies in the room were looking strangely at the breakfast that had been prepared for them until they heard Rukia and Orihime squeal in delight. "Ichigo this is so good you really are a good cook." Rukia and Orihime muttered as they stuffed their faces.

Based on that recommendation the rest of the women sitting at the table tried it as well and were genuinely surprised with the taste and the simplicity of the meal itself. "Ichigo what is this sweet brown liquid on the bread?" Lisa asked.

"That Lisa is Maple Syrup it is harvested from maple trees and refined into that liquid, it has a real sweet taste and is really good." Ichigo replied.

"Hmm. Never new something from a tree could taste so good." Lisa said.

Once breakfast was over Ichigo and Orihime got dressed and left for school stopping by Tatsuki's place to pick her up on the way. "Ichigo what's the deal with the car did you steel it?" Tatsuki asked.

"No Tatsuki it turns out all that time I was a substitute soul reaper I was being paid and didn't know it, apparently it's quite lucrative." Ichigo replied.

"Wait a minute you're saying this car is yours?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yep. Along with a Cadillac Escalade ESV, and a black Dodge Challenger SRT 8 Hellcat, I even bought my own house." Ichigo replied.

The rest of the week was pretty much like that. Every day he would show up in a different car and would get looks of jealousy every time.

The last day the day before Kurosuchi's execution he went home packed a bag with two days' worth of cloths and got ready to leave to go to the soul society now all he was doing was waiting for his uncle cousin and Tatsuki to show up so they could leave. Ichigo decided to call Tessai while he waited for Ryuken, Uryu and Tatsuki; he wanted a barrier set up while he was gone because he had been detecting some very strange reiatsu signatures lately and he wanted his home protected while he was away.

"If you don't mind my asking why the sudden interest in a protective barrier for your home, we have no enemies to worry about so why now?" Tessai asked after setting up the barrier.

"Well I've been detecting some strange reiatsu signatures lately and they are neither soul reaper nor hollow so I decided to err on the side of caution for my own piece of mind." Ichigo said.

"Have you informed the other captains about this yet?" Tessai asked.

"Not Yet. That is why we are leaving a few hours ahead of schedule so I can do just that also I have something else to discuss with the old man. I would appreciate it if you would stay here till we return besides Yuzu and Karin have taken a liking to you and consider you a friend and so do I." Ichigo said.

"It would be my pleasure Ichigo." Tessai said as Ryuken, Uryu and Tatsuki walked in.

"Alright time to go kick some ass." Ichigo said as he created the senkaimon to the noble plain and he, his fiancés, Ryuken, Uryu and Tatsuki left for the Soul Society.

 **Flashback 1 day ago on the roof of Karakura High**

"Ichigo we're here what did you want to talk about?" Tatsuki said

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad turned around and saw Tatsuki, Keigo, Mahana, Chizuru, Mizuiro, Ryo, and Michiro staring at him waiting for an explanation.

"It's time I came clean to you guys. All those times I was absent or came to school with bruises was from fighting but not from fighting bullies and delinquents, it was from fighting monsters called hollows." Ichigo said

"What are hollows?" Tatsuki asked.

"When a human dies if they have things left uncompleted in this life or have an attachment to something and wallow in despair they become a hollow doomed to forever wander the world of the living eating the souls of living humans killing them in the process. I am telling you this now because recently some of you woke up in the Soul Society are were witness to a large battle of which I was apart and you were exposed to my reiatsu as a result. I believe that some or all of you may start to develop powers of your own if you have not already. If that happens your only choices are to become soul reapers and learn to control those powers like I did or live with the knowledge that every day from now until you leave this world you will put everyone you care about at risk of having a hollow pay them a visit." Ichigo said

"Can you prove anything you say as being true?" Mahana asked

"Yes I can." Ichigo said as took out his cell phone and called Kisuke after making that there were no hollows in the area.

"Kisuke can you give me a spatial freeze around Karakura High?" Ichigo asked

"Certainly Ichigo but why?" Kisuke asked

"Because I'm in the process of telling my friends the truth about what's been so they will be better prepared for anything in the future." Ichigo said

"Very well Ichigo your spatial freeze is now active but I can only keep it active for five maybe ten minutes before central 46 has a kitten." Kisuke said

"That is more than enough time thanks Kisuke." He said as he swallowed a soul pill and ejected his soul from his gigai. All of his friends were clearly in shock at what they were looking at. There stood Ichigo in a black shihakusho with a white captain haori with a dark crimson interior lining. A black and white blade on his back and two on his left side, one was a short sword with a hexagonal guard and a purple wrapped hilt, and the other was a Japanese style tanto with an oval shaped guard and a light blueish gray wrapped hilt.

"I am the captain of the new squad 14 also known as the s.o.f. or Soul Society Special Operations Force it is one of two covert ops units in the 14 Court Guard Squads. In times of war, we handle enemies that Soul Society can't take on by themselves and in peace time our primary responsibilities would be recon and Intel." Ichigo said as he got back into his body.

"Ichigo why would we have to become soul reapers?" Keigo asked

"Well for one thing some of you are already starting to show signs of your own budding spiritual powers this is including yourself, Tatsuki, Chizuru and I can sense very low amounts of spiritual energy in the rest of you that is steadily growing not enough to draw hollows to yet but it's there. I didn't say that it would happen right away, I'm not callous enough to uproot you and take you by force come on you guys know me I would never do that to you all I said was it could happen and if it did you all would have some hard choices to make. However, it may never happen but I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time so you wouldn't get blindsided with it. I kept you guys in the dark about my soul reaper activities before because I thought I was protecting you and instead it came close to getting all of you hurt or worse on more than one occasion. I cannot continue to keep such secrets from you; each of you is a friend of mine and as such has the right to know exactly what has been going on. That said if any of you start to notice any strange occurrence's that begin to happen around you like an influx of energy that you didn't previously have or the ability to project and detect spiritual energy let me know so we can get you tested or if you some of you feel more comfortable call Orihime." Ichigo said giving them his contact information.

"Ichigo, I've already discovered some of those things in myself not much mind you but enough for me to notice." Tatsuki said

"Then tomorrow after school you'll be coming with me to the Soul Society to get yourself tested that and see what soul reaper combat is really like." Ichigo said

"What do you mean?" Keigo asked

"Well there was a captain that used humans as test subjects and he killed a lot of them including my grandfather. He is being executed tomorrow but he will be given a chance to fight for what remains of his pathetic life in a trial by combat. You are all welcome to go to my place, and watch it with my family, and if any of you have, any questions concerning soul reapers feel free to ask my parents they will be more than happy to answer your questions. Here this card has my address on it and will allow you entry through the barrier, just make sure you don't' lose it." Ichigo said

"Now I really want to go." Tatsuki said with a smirk

After he was finished with his conversation they all left and went back to class.

 **Flashback end**

 **Soul Society Squad 1 Barracks Head Captain Yamamoto's Office**

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

" _ENTER!"_ A voice from inside commanded as Ichigo his family and Tatsuki walked

"Ah Ichigo your early we weren't expecting you for at least another twelve hours." Head captain Yamamoto said. "What's wrong Ichigo-Kun?" Shunsui asked taking note of the look of uncertainty on Ichigo's face.

"I apologize sir but I am early for two reasons. The first is to inform you that I need you to call a brief captains meeting before the execution I have something I need to report. While it is nothing major I hope; I need to make all of you aware of it. "I could extend an invitation to Lady Yamada as well if that would help." Shunsui said. Ichigo nodded in reply. "Very well Captain Shiba and what is your second reason?" Yamamoto asked.

"The second reason is I wanted to introduce you to this beautiful young woman standing behind me, her name is Tatsuki Arisawa she is a very good friend of mine from my childhood. She has brought it to my attention after I came clean and told her and my other friends the truth about my soul reaper activities that she was exposed to my reiatsu both before and during my fight with Aizen and has started to develop powers of her own. I believe it would be wise of us to test her and teach her the ways of the soul reaper and how to control her powers so that she and those around her aren't put at undo risk from hollows." Ichigo said.

"A wise precaution. Very well she will be tested but we will also test her family as well chances are that if being exposed to your out of control reiatsu awaked her dormant powers it is likely that exposure to her own awakened the dormant powers of the rest of her family as well. I will also call a captains meeting right away so we may address your other concerns and send Captain Kyoraku to C46 to request that Lady Yamada attend as well." Yamamoto said, "And Ms. Arisawa welcome to the Soul Society"

"Thank you sir." Tatsuki responded with a bow, which earned her a smile from the old man.

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL CAPTAINS REPORT FOR AN IMMEDIATE CAPTAINS MEETING! I REPEAT! ALL CAPTAINS REPORT FOR AN IMMEDIATE CAPTAINS MEETING!

Just then, Captain Kyoraku arrived in the Central 46 council chambers. "Forgive the intrusion but I have a request for Lady Noriko Yamada." Captain Kyoraku said.

"I am here what is your message?" she asked.

"I would ask that you join us in the captains meeting." Captain Kyoraku said.

"You requested this well it can't be too serious then." She replied.

"No ma'am." Shunsui replied. Ichigo is here and said he had something to report. He did not think it was too serious but wanted to report it anyway. I suggested that since he knows you personally and trusts you that you attend the meeting as a representative of Central 46." Kyoraku replied.

"Very well I am on my way." She replied as she disappeared in a flash of shunpo

The captains along with Lady Yamada all arrived and the meeting started with a bang of Yamamoto's cane. "This meeting will come to order!" he said, "Ichigo you have the floor." "Thank you sir." Ichigo replied.

"Lately I have been picking up some very faint energy pulses in Karakura Town that are unlike any energy I've ever felt." Ichigo said.

"What kind of energy pulses?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"I don't know Byakuya. I wish I could describe it to you but never having felt anything like this before I have no basis to form a comparison. However, I can tell you this they are neither human, Quincy, soul reaper, hollow, and are very faint, or the individuals creating them are doing a crappy job at suppressing their energy signature. There is one other possibility that I am reluctant to bring up." Ichigo said

"Which is?" Squad 2 Captain Yukiko Shihoin asked.

"That the individuals in question are deliberately not hiding their energy signature in order to start another conflict or to let us know that they've already started one and have chosen not to attack yet. If that is indeed the case I recommend that Seireitei go on immediate lock down or at the very least double the amount of patrols around the perimeter and double the guard in all sensitive areas with in the Seireitei just in case." Ichigo said

"A sensible precaution Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

"I am sorry Captain Shiba I cannot justify putting Seireitei on lock down and causing a panic. However, I will follow your other recommendations as a precaution." Lady Yamada said, "Captain Shiba, you are to track down these individuals and apprehend them for questioning if possible use whatever resources you need. If that is not possible, eliminate them. Head Captain Yamamoto you will immediately double the perimeter patrols and guard postings in all sensitive areas of the Seireitei."

"Yes Lady Yamada!" Ichigo and Yamamoto said in unison.

"Ichigo I will speak to Lady Yamada about your friend Ms. Arisawa and your other friends in the living world later but for now you may escort her to Squad 12 for testing and report to the battle field in 2 hours." Yamamoto said. "Yes Sir." Ichigo replied.

 **Time Skip 2 hours later**

Mayuri Kurosuchi was waiting on the battlefield when Ichigo, Ryuken and Uryu showed along with the remaining captains their lieutenants, all of squad 14, Central 46, and Tatsuki in a protective barrier for her own protection.

"Kisuke why am I in this thing?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because the amount of reiatsu that is about to be released could endanger your life and I know how much Ichigo cares for you and you for him even though neither one of has ever said so." Kisuke said.

The head captain banged his cane on rock he was standing on and said, "Mayuri Kurosuchi you have been accused and convicted of 3500 counts of running illegal forbidden experiments and murder and as such are to be executed in a trial by combat. You are to face Captain Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba, Ryuken Ishida, and Uryu Ishida the only living individuals we could find that your actions have affected. Begin!" Yamamoto bellowed.

Ichigo drew both Shinso and Kyoka Suigetsu as he disappeared in a burst of shunpo only to appear a few seconds later and swing Kyoka Suigetsu for his head. Kurosuchi blocked Ichigo's blade with his own and was sent flying backwards into an outcropping of rocks only to be met by Uryu and his father as they fired a combined 2400 arrows at him simultaneously which Kurosuchi barely managed to dodge.

When Kurosuchi was able to catch his breath, he began to chant the incantation for a kido spell, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado # 63 Raikoho!"

"Bakudo # 81, Danku!" Ichigo replied as Kurosuchi's hado was stopped only to find later that it was a distraction as Kurosuchi came up behind and thrust his blade through Ichigo's back and out his chest but this was something that Ichigo was expecting as all that was left on Kurosuchi blade was Ichigo's captains haori. Kurosuchi was standing there confused when he felt the sharp sting of a blade slicing through his back only to turn around and see Ichigo standing there with a grin saying "Black ops step technique 3rd of the 4 maples: Utsuseme."

Kurosuchi then felt the sting of two Heilig Pfeil one in each arm curtesy of Uryu and Ryuken.

Kurosuchi flexed his reiatsu, destroyed the arrows smirking at the shocked looks on both Quincy's faces and said, "What did you simpletons expect I've researched and studied the Quincy for years, surly you didn't think that I wouldn't have discovered a way to destroy your precious arrows." As he laughed at them mocking both them and their heritage this infuriated all three of his combatant's, "But alas I've had enough of you foolish mongrels time to end you." Kurosuchi said.

"Bankai! Tear off, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri said

"Heh! You call that a Bankai? Either way I've been waiting the whole fight for you to do that!" Ichigo exclaimed laughing at Kurosuchi.

"And why is that Mongrel?" Kurosuchi asked

"Because I get to do this Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo said

Just then all anybody heard was the sound of glass shattering, and then everyone saw what Ichigo's true objective was as they saw Kurosuchi's bankai get destroyed by Uryu and Ryuken each one holding a broad sword made from reishi that they used to hack Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo to pieces.

"Now since that is done and the Ishida's got their licks in it's my turn." Ichigo said as he wordlessly released Shinso into Kurosuchi's chest. "You know I've been waiting to tell you this for a while now Kurosuchi, Shinso isn't the fastest Zanpaktou that honor goes Soifon's Suzumebachi. He's not even the strongest again that honor goes to Ryujin Jakka but you know what he is really proficient in?" Ichigo asked as he waited for an answer.

"No." Kurosuchi said clutching his chest.

"He is the strongest poison type Zanpaktou there is." Ichigo said with pride as the on lookers watched in shock. "Oh sure your shikai can cut off signals to the limbs and induce great pain, and your bankai has a poison that could kill you just by breathing in its poison. However, my Shinso makes that blade in your hand look like a wooden stick by comparison. You see this missing piece in the blade?" Ichigo said as he points to it.

He then pointed to Mayuri and said, "I left it inside you that is my Shikai's special ability to deposit a piece of itself inside the body of another. You see Mayuri inside the blade there is an extremely powerful poison that breaks the body at both the cellular and molecular level the instant it is released but enough of this, time for me to show you how to really kill someone on second thought you'll be dead before your brain has time to register anything." Ichigo said

Mayuri just rushed him with his shikai poised to strike Ichigo's heart.

Ichigo just moved, as Mayuri ran past him and he said, "Bankai. Kill him, Kami Shini No Yari."

There was a bright blue flash as Mayuri's chest exploded with a gaping hole and the deed was done. Ichigo sealed Kami Shini No Yari, sheathed Shinso, and promptly went over to Kurosuchi's dead body. Using his mastery of the hogyoku created a burnt copy of his own arm out of reishi laid it a top Kurosuchi's dead body walked away and said, "Hado #96 Itto kaso as Kurosuchi's body was engulfed in a massive crimson colored explosion.

To be continued…

AN: I want to thank Aeona316 for being the beta for this chapter and hopefully many more after this, I also wish to thank my loyal readers who have followed me and this story since the day the first chapter posted you guy's rock! It is because of you and your support that keeps me writing so thank you very much. This is the last chapter chapter of the first arc of the story the Mayuri execution arc, but don't there is a lot more coming of that you can be sure. As always R&R and if you have any suggestions or ideas send me a pm my inbox is always open and I would enjoy hearing from you.

Till next time

Fanficlover2017


	11. Chapter 11

**Zanpaktou/** ** _Quincy Zangetsu (old man)_**

 _Hogyoku_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter Eleven: Back to Karakura Town a new threat rises

 **Kurosaki Residence Karakura Town**

"What the fuck was that?!" Keigo shouted after having watched the fight between Ichigo, Uryu, Ryuken, and Mayuri on the TV.

"That Keigo was combat between soul reapers and another group called Quincy's." Isshin said.

"I don't mean that Mr. Kurosaki. I mean what Ichigo did to that other guy with that long ass blade. He skewered the poor bastard." Keigo said as everyone else just nodded his or her heads in agreement.

Isshin got into his soul form drew his blade and said, "That blade is called a Zanpaktou, all soul reapers have one and it is the source of their power. Each blade has two names and three forms. The first form that you see is the sealed form just like the blade all of you see in my hand. The second form and the first release form which varies from person to person is called shikai or initial release and the amount of power it generates is 3 to 5 times an individual's normal base power. The third form and final release is called bankai and the power it generates is 5 to 10 times an individual's shikai release and 15 – 20 times greater than when their blade is sealed. However, Ichigo is special he has three has three Zanpaktou and every one of them is the strongest in their particular class."

"What do you mean class?" Mahana asked.

"Each Zanpaktou has a class or type for example my Zanpaktou Engetsu is a kido type which uses the element of fire. Ichigo's first Zanpaktou Zangetsu, is a dual melee type combining melee attack and compression type abilities in a dual blade and the strongest of its kind. His second Zanpaktou Kyoka Suigetsu is also a dual type focusing on kido, combining illusions and the element of water and the strongest of its kind. His third Zanpaktou Shinso is the strongest poison type in existence." Isshin said.

"That's it if being a soul reaper means I get to be a badass like Ichigo I really want to join now." Keigo said.

"I'm sorry Keigo but if you never develop powers of your own the likely hood of that happening before you die is slim to none but you never know. Ichigo told me that all of you do have very small amounts of reiatsu but it isn't enough to start training you. The levels of reiatsu you would have to have to start training would need to be twenty to thirty times what you have now otherwise it would not work. I had four hundred times the level you all have now when I started training and it took me two years just to become a lieutenant and another one hundred to master bankai and become a captain so it's not as easy as you make it sound." Isshin said.

"What about Orihime and Tatsuki and all those hot women always hanging around Ichigo?" Mizuiro said.

"Well for one thing all those beautiful women always hanging around Ichigo are his fiancés including Orihime and possibly Tatsuki later on if she takes her head out of her but and admits how she really feels. Before any of you ask the question on your minds let me tell you that Ichigo is of noble birth and head of the Shiba Clan of the Soul Society, which is one-step below the Soul King himself. The Shiba clan has been in decline for the last one hundred and fifty years and the only one left to rebuild the clan that is trust worthy is Ichigo." Isshin said.

"But how does that justify marrying him off to multiple women, women who probably didn't want to marry him and only went along with it because they were forced into it." Michiru said.

"Because you are a naïve little girl with no concept of how things work in the Soul Society I will let your comment slide. The reason why he is marrying multiple women is that the nobility in Soul Society is held to a higher standard than those who are not members of nobility. When a clan only has one male heir or in this case only one that can be trusted and who is head of the clan it is the responsibility of that individual to rebuild the clan, which involves marrying multiple women. This falls under a law enacted by the Soul King himself over one hundred thousand years ago called the Clan Restoration Act and this law is absolute no clan has the right to refuse. As for your other concerns no the women he is marrying weren't force into it, I was the one who suggested it with the permission of the other families involved and the women in question agreed to it willingly because they all love him." Isshin said.

"Well why don't you start a harem and rebuild the clan?" Ryo Kunieda asked getting nods from everyone.

"I would Ryo-Chan but I plan on living here for the time being and only going to the Soul Society when absolutely necessary, plus my time as head of the Shiba Clan has come and gone this is Ichigo's time now and he'll do a far better job with it than I ever did. I will also be getting married to my very first love and starting a new Shiba branch family under my current wife's family name of Kurosaki. I will move back to the Soul Society eventually but only after our current enemies have been defeated." Isshin said.

"How is all this gonna work? I mean Ichigo has said on more than one occasion that he wanted to be a doctor and follow in your footsteps so why does it feel like you're just forcing your needs on him?" Mizuho Asano asked.

"At the moment that is entirely up to Ichigo to decide, but hopefully Ichigo's mother and the other ladies will stop beating around the bush and plan Ichigo's wedding so I can quit worrying about it. I know it seems like I just forcing my needs on to my son but nothing could be further from the truth. Because of the Shiba families status as high level nobility and being just below the Soul King himself our family has always been a buffer between the nobility and Central 46 the governing body of the Soul Society we have a lot of responsibilities thrust upon us while at the same time trying to keep C46 from making complete fools of themselves which doesn't always work if ever. That said I suggest all of you spend as much time with Ichigo as you can because once he graduates the likely hood that any of you will see him again is slim." Isshin said.

"Well that sucks ass. I really want to become a soul reaper and lead an exciting life like him." Keigo said.

"Is that right? What about the rest of you do you all feel this way?" Isshin asked. To which all of Ichigo's friends nodded their heads to affirm that sentiment.

"Very well, I will talk to Ichigo and the head captain but I make no promises Understood." Isshin said as everyone nodded.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Stark was lugging his unconscious fraction through the sands of Hueco Mundo while still dealing with his injuries. The injuries he suffered at the hands of the soul reaper captain he fought still hadn't healed yet and although the bleeding had mostly stopped he was still in a great deal of pain.

"Come on Lillynette why won't you wake up? You being unconscious isn't good as I can't use my resurrection and I could really use it about now, something is here and I fear I won't be able to protect you from it." Stark said.

Just then something felt off, Stark knew he was being followed but it felt more like he was being stalked almost as if he was the prey being hunted of course since this was Hueco Mundo this wasn't all that strange but he was normally the one doing the hunting not the one being hunted.

"You know you can't get away!" A voice shouted from the darkness.

Stark spun around and shouted, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Akio and I am a demon from hell. As for what I want, I want you or rather my master the lord of hell told me to bring him the Primera Espada and I will do just that." The demon said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean a demon from hell? I thought the only thing that lived in hell were the sinners and the Kushanada." Stark said attempting to get information out of his opponent.

"You only think that because of your limited knowledge of hell itself. The dimension you call hell is virtually limitless in terms of space the Soul King was only able to get control a small portion of hell about forty-five of its overall size and form it to suit his purposes. However, even that small portion is still enough to house the nation of japan in the human world one hundred thousand times over and still have room left. The remains of hell was left to the demons to do with as we pleased. Now if you're done asking questions you're coming with me." Akio said as he attempted to grab Stark.

Stark then drew his blade and took a swing at the enemy in front of him. His eyes wide as he saw how easily Akio dodged his blade and came in for the attack but stopped just before he made contact. His phone rang.

"Hmm. Yes master I was about to bring him until…you want to bring who!" Akio yelled surprised.

"Yes master I will bring you Ichigo Kurosaki but you do know my presence in the human world will not go un-noticed." Akio said.

"Very well master I will leave at once." He said as he put his phone away.

"You're lucky hollow my master found someone stronger to serve him." Akio said and disappeared.

" _I don't know what the hell just happened but I need to heal my wounds and try to inform Ichigo Kurosaki of this." Stark thought as he opened a garganta and made his way to Las Noches._

 **Soul Society Captains Meeting**

Ichigo had been summoned to a Captains Meeting immediately following Kurosuchi's demise.

"Captain Shiba your performance during the execution was excellent very well done." The head captain said.

"Thank you sir." Ichigo replied.

"The construction of your barracks has been completed and you already have some new recruits waiting for you in your office. I suggest you go over there at your earliest convenience." The head captain said.

Ichigo nodded and said, "Kisuke I been giving this a lot of thought ever since I made my report before the fight but what are the chances that you could set a sensor net in Karakura town and how soon could it be set up?"

"I'd say the chances are good and it could be set up in the next few days why?" Kisuke replied.

"Well with those unknown reiatsu signatures out there I figure we could use every advantage we can to locate them. Plus, since we all know that Karakura is the current jureichi keeping a closer watch over it couldn't hurt either." Ichigo said.

At this, everyone saw where he was going with this and thought it was a good idea.

"Okay Ichigo I see where you're going with this I'll start planning out the sensor net after the meeting and let you know when it is ready for implementation." Kisuke said

"If that is all then this meeting is adjourned." The head captain said with a bang of his cane.

Ichigo left to attend his duties.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Stark slowly made his way to his quarters inside Las Noches when he heard voices and ducked inside the closest room.

"I still don't get why Aizen-sama hasn't returned to us." One voice said.

"Pathetic bastard probably got his ass kicked just like Yami the so called zero Espada." Another voice said.

"Well I still don't like this. Our leader is not back and my sources are saying that there are strange humans dressed in white on the other side of our territory hunting down arrancar's to build an army." Another voice said.

Stark recognized all the voices. It was the tres bestas, the Fraccion of Tia Hallibel so he came out his hiding place and looked at them before collapsing in a heap.

"Stark-sama. What are you doing here? We thought you were dead." Mila Rose said.

"Fortunately no but unfortunately Hallibel-san is." Stark said.

"What you lie! That just is not possible that silver haired little punk was nowhere near strong enough to kill Hallibel-sama." Apache said.

"You misunderstand and it wasn't the short white haired captain that did it, it was Aizen that cut her down I saw him do it with a smile on his face." Stark said, "Is there anyone else alive?"

"Yes. Two of the three Privaron Espada still live as well as some of the Numeros but that is it." Milla Rose replied.

"Well. Who are they?" Stark asked.

"Yes sir, well the fraction for the current and former Espada #3 still live as well as arrancar 105 Cirucci Sanderwicci, and arrancar 107 Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Grimmjow Jagerjaquez, Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia and that's it." Cyan Sung-sun answered.

"Go and find them and bring them here, as soon as my wounds heal were leaving for Karakura Town in the human world. There is an evil coming our way that far outweighs any threat to date and know of only one man who can help us and he is in Karakura Town." Stark said.

"You don't mean Ichigo Kurosaki do you." Milla Rosa asked.

"No. An old college of mine that I used to work with when I was still a soul reaper. Kisuke Urahara." Stark replied, "Now go get everyone and bring them here our time is short.

"Yes Sir!" the fraction replied before vanishing in sonido.

There first stop was Loly and Menoly. "Ladies get up and get your ass to Stark's quarters we are leaving as soon as he is healed." Apache said. "What do Stark? He's dead isn't he?" Menoly asked.

"No he is not. He ordered us to bring everyone still left to his quarters so get going." Sung-Sun replied as Menoly and Loly made their way to him as ordered.

The remainder of the day went like that gathering up what remained of Aizen's army.

"What do you want Stark?" Grimmjow asked.

"Gather what belongings you have and come with me we're going to the world of the living." Stark said in a commanding tone.

Everyone nodded, gathered there stuff and left for Karakura Town.

 **Back in Karakura Town**

"Stark why are we here?" Cirucci asked.

"Because we need help and I can only think of one person to ask." He replied.

"Really. Who's that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Kisuke Urahara." Stark replied.

Just then two soul reapers appeared blades drawn and resting at the throats of Grimmjow and stark.

"What are you doing here arrancar?" One of the soul reapers asked.

"We are here to see Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki." Stark proclaimed.

"What the hell do you want with my son?!" The female soul reaper exclaimed.

"We wish to speak with him nothing more." Stark replied.

"What business do you have with Kisuke?" The male soul reaper asked.

"We need help and he's the only one I trust. Who are you two? Now that we've answered your questions it's only fair that you answer ours." Stark said.

"Very well. I am Isshin Kurosaki and this is my wife Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki is our son." Isshin said, "If you wish to talk with either of them you will come with us." He said as they all speed away to the Kurosaki-Shiba Manson on the outskirts of Karakura town.

"Welcome, come in make yourselves comfortable. Stark place your friend in a guestroom my wife will show you the way." Isshin said as Stark followed Masaki to a guestroom to lay Lillynette down on a bed.

"We will contact Ichigo and Kisuke for you." Isshin said as Stark nodded.

Unfortunately, Karin got wind of their guests first and promptly called Ichigo in the soul society.

 **Squad 14 Captains office**

 _RING! RING!_ Ichigo's soul pager sounded as it rang.

"Hello" Ichigo said.

"Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii come quick some very scary people are in our house!" Karin screamed, as she sounded panicked.

"Karin slow down take a deep breath and start over I can't understand little sister panicked speech." Ichigo said as he put his soul pager on speakerphone so everyone could hear.

Karin took a deep breath and said, "Some very scary people came home with mom and dad they all had pieces of what looked like bone on their head and neck. One of them has blue hair with the bone on the right side of his face and he is really scary. Yuzu and me took refuge underneath the piano and won't come out. This other lady with a bone like eyelash coming out of her forehead is trying to get us to come out but we won't as long as the other guy is here. We want our Onii-Chan." Karin said as she began to cry out of fear. Just then they heard a voice that Tia recognized.

"Little one I promise you will not be harmed now come on…..alright if you will not come out I'll come to you okay."

Tia put her hands over her mouth and shed a few stray tears. "Tia-Chan are you alright." Nell asked.

She just nodded and said, "Karin-Chan can you give the other lady the phone."

"Hai, Onee-Chan." Karin replied. "Here someone wants to talk to you just put it to your ear and speak." Karin said.

"Hello." The lady said. "Cyan?" Tia said now crying at being to hear her precious friends voice.

"Harribel-Sama, we thought you were dead." Cyan replied.

"I would have been if not for the kindness of the man who's little sisters you comforting." Tia said.

"How…I mean where are you." Cyan asked.

"I am currently in the Soul Society, and don't worry everything will be explained when I see you, and give my two adorable little sisters a hug and tell them that their Onii-Chan is on his way." Tia said.

 **Kurosaki Residence Karakura town**

As the two friends ended their chat, Cyan did as she was told, after which Karin and Yuzu were finally coaxed out and would not leave Cyan's side for a moment glaring at Grimmjow the entire time with fear evident in their eyes.

"Sung-Sun what's with the kids?" Mila Rose asked trying to sound as non-threating as possible due to how scared the children already where.

"These two cute little angels are Karin and Yuzu. They are Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters. You aren't going to believe what I'm going to tell you next. Harribel-Sama is alive." Sung-sun said with visible tears.

"Really were is she, and why didn't she come back to Hueco Mundo with us? Mila Rose asked.

"I don't know Mila Rose but she did she say that she would explain everything when she got here." Sung-Sun said.

"Come here little one." Mila Rose said as she picked up Karin and sat down next to Sung-Sun.

"Who are these brats?" Grimmjow said.

"They are Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters." Mila Rose said.

"I wonder if I killed them if Ichigo would give me a decent fight this time." Grimmjow said as he began to draw his sword.

Just then, a blade appeared above his left eye threatening to slice through the left side of his head.

" _What the hell was that?" Grimmjow thought to himself_

He looked up and saw Masaki Kurosaki standing in front of him with a bloody blade in her hand.

"Damn. I missed. But I never miss." Masaki said as she had a murderous grin on her face and blasting a massive amount of KI at Grimmjow.

"What do you mean you missed? You hit me." Grimmjow said with an equally murderous grin on his face. Based on the energy coming off Masaki, he knew he couldn't beat her but he would sure as hell try.

"Considering I was trying to slice off everything above your eye I don't call that a hit. I call that a love tap arrancar." Masaki said as sheathed her Zanpaktou and walked away. Grimmjow drew his blade, and rushed her.

" **Hadou #4 Byakurai!** " Masaki said as she noticed the large hole she put in his shoulder.

Grimmjow then felt a sharp stinging pain in his left shoulder, and then dropped his blade, as he could no longer hold on to it due to the large gaping hole in his shoulder.

"That wasn't a mistake arrancar. The next one that goes through your head won't be either, now stay away from my daughters!" Masaki shouted in a cold tone that commanded authority.

 **Soul Society Squad 14**

Ichigo was making preparations to leave when Kisuke and Kirio burst through the door.

"Ichigo we gotta go, your father just called me and said that there was someone at your house that requested to speak with you." Kisuke said.

"I know I just got a panicked phone call from a very scared Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo replied. "Does the head captain know what's going on?"

"No he doesn't." Kisuke replied.

"Love contact the head captain let him know what's going on. Tell him that what remains of Aizen's army is at my home in Karakura and that they have requested a meeting with me. Inform him that I advise no action be taken as of yet but I will keep him informed." Ichigo ordered. Love nodded and took off towards squad 1.

With that Ichigo, Soifon, Yoruichi, Unohana, Orihime, Lisa, Rukia, Tia, and Nell all left towards the nearest Senkaimon and soon began their journey towards the living world.

To Be Continued….

Okay I will stop it right there as always R&R but flames will be ignored. Be warned this hasn't returned from beta yet so there will likely be a few changes once it does but I needed to get this posted enjoy.

Fanficlover2017


	12. Chapter 12

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Zanpaktou_

 _ **Hogyoku (Ho-chan)**_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter Twelve: Demons

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. All credit for everything else goes to Kubo.

First of all _DOUBLE CHAPTER RELEASE!_ Let me apologize for the lack of updates. As all of you know my grandfather died on July fifth and then while we were grieving my grandmother died on August 13th a month and eight days later so it has been really hard. Check Authors note at the end . I need a second opinion and would really like my readers opinion you can either PM me or post your thoughts in your review.

 **At the Senkaimon**

"Ichigo wait!" Tatsuki, Kirio and Kisuke shouted.

"We are coming with you." Tatsuki said.

"Tatsuki this isn't a game, there is a good chance that we will be walking right into a hornets nest of trouble. If you thought that, what you saw at Kurosuchi's execution was bad you clearly do not know the meaning of the word. This by far has the potential to be the most dangerous situation you've ever faced and I cannot let you go." Ichigo said with authority.

"Until I get a Zanpaktou and a shihakusho I am not a soul reaper and therefore not obligated to follow your orders so I will be going whether you like it or not Ichigo, I love those little girls just as much as you do." Tatsuki said in a belligerent tone.

Ichigo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and said, "Fine you can come but you will stay behind one of the others at all times. The last thing I need right now is my childhood best friend getting killed because of her own ignorance, that would not make for a pleasant conversation for me to have with your parents understood."

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it. It's nice to know that you care." Tatsuki snarked.

"Good, and yes Tatsuki I do care a great deal more than you realize." Ichigo said as he smiled at her receiving a blush in return.

Little did Ichigo know another conversation was taking place in his inner world?

 **Ichigo's inner world**

"Hello everyone" a stranger said.

"Finally come out of hiding did you? We were beginning to wonder if we would ever see you again Lilith." Kyoka said.

"Indeed we were. Now since you have taken the time grace us with your presence why don't you tell us what is going on? The last time any of us saw you was just before the fight for Ichigo's soul after his fight with Aizen. You told us you meant our Master no harm and that you wanted to use his soul to hide yourself from your enemies for a while." Zangetsu said.

 **Flashback just before the fight for Ichigo's soul**

"Who are you?" Ichigo's Zanpaktou's said to the stranger as they all put their blades to her throat.

"You aren't supposed to be here so we shall give you twenty seconds to explain your presence here." Shinso said.

" _ **15 seconds, 10 seconds, 8 seconds..." Ho-Chan got that far and stopped.**_

"Alright, Alright just stop right there this is not necessary and whole counting down from twenty thing is a bit cliché even if I didn't tell you who I am and why I am here you couldn't do much to stop me anyway." The stranger said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kyoka asked.

"The reason is quite simple really. I have been around since long before any of you were created and my powers are far greater than all yours combined. However, I am willing to answer you, but not with a blade at my throat." The stranger said.

" _ **Very well we have lowered our blades now talk!" Ho-chan exclaimed.**_

"As you wish. My name is Lilith. I am or rather was the Queen of the demons. I am more specifically one of the first demons the demonic progenitor along with my ex-husband Cain who is still technically on the throne. I discovered that Cain planned to do something terrible and when I confronted him about it we had a huge fight about it and in his rage he attacked me. In the heat of our fierce battle he used a forbidden demonic spell on me called 'Akuma no kankaku' or Demonic Sensure, the spell can only be cast by a member of the royal family however, that in itself is not the reason it is forbidden, what it does is another matter entirely. The spell casts a demon out of hell by removing their soul from their body forcing them to wonder either the soul society or the world of the living for eternity. Cain thought it would have been funny to force me to watch him destroy the soul society knowing I could do nothing to stop him so that is where he sent me. Little did he know just how foolish a decision that would come to be for it was my saving grace and possible salvation?" Lilith said.

"What do you mean salvation?" Shinso asked.

"If am able to find a new body to inhabit and merge my soul with them that individual will not only gain my memories and power but immortality as well, true immortality not the artificial kind bestowed by the hogyoku, No offense hogyoku." Lilith said.

" _ **None taken Lilith. However, you need to understand that I too can bestow true immortality upon someone the reason Aizen didn't have it was our souls hadn't finished merging at the time of his death a process that Ichigo has completed." Ho-chan said.**_

"So in a sense what you are doing now is looking for a new body, correct." Kyoka said.

"Correct Kyoka and I think I've found it." Lilith said.

"Oh? Whom may I ask are you considering?" Kyoka asked.

"Why none other than Ichigo's friend Ms. Arisawa." Lilith replied.

" _ **Why her she doesn't have enough reiatsu to allow such a merging let alone survive it!" Ho-chan shouted.**_

"Not now she doesn't you are correct but, in the near future she will and that is when I will approach her, as you say she must have a body capable of withstanding the power and the merging that goes with it. I have already marked her so that I may keep an eye on her but it does look promising so far." Lilith said.

"Promising how?" Shinso asked.

"Well as all of you know, spiritual pressure increases easier when the soul is in danger. Demonic pressure is the same, but it also prepares our bodies with abilities to accept that increase. When I marked Ms. Arisawa I started her on that path and within a few weeks she should have both the power and body to handle the merging even if she herself doesn't realize it." Lilith said.

"How would she change and would you force such a merger on her?" Zangetsu asked.

"The whole process is pretty straight forward. I would enter her soul and we would merge. Then she would become a soul reaper/demon hybrid, her Zanpaktou would have shikai and bankai but her Zanpaktou would also have an additional release called youkai (demon release) through her merger with me. Her personality wouldn't change at all in fact you could address her as Tatsuki, Lilith or she could come up with a new name for herself the choice is entirely up to her." Lilith said.

" _ **You said she would become a soul reaper/demon hybrid but she isn't a soul reaper yet we don't even know if she is capable of it." Ho-Chan said.**_

"Ah. That will all be handled with the merger. As her demonic energy, increases so to would her spiritual energy increase to equal levels as well as the curves and tone of her body and her reflexes. I plan on taking care of everything so that she nor Ichigo has anything to worry about." Lilith said as the hogyoku and Ichigo's Zanpaktou all nod their heads.

 **Flashback end**

"So is it that time already Lilith-Chan." Kyoka said.

"Yes it Kyo-Chan. I have prepared myself for the merger hopefully she'll accept the merger for her sake." Lilith said.

" _ **If she accepts when will you perform the merger?" Ho-Chan asked.**_

"As soon as Ichigo checks on his sisters they are more important right now." Lilith replied.

From within Ichigo's inner world they could see everything as he ran through the precipice world knowing how upset he was by his younger sister's phone call, just then light ahead signaled their exit.

As he stepped out of the Senkaimon and into the familiar scenery of Karakura Town, he immediately knew that someone was there in the shadows waiting. The feel of the energy made him feel almost like an animal being stalked by a predator.

"I know your there come on out." Ichigo said garnering the attention of his companions.

"Very good Ichigo Kurosaki. Your senses are even better than my Master thought. My name is Akio, I am a demon from hell and my Master Cain sent me to collect you. I will be taking you with me even if I have to take you unconscious." Akio said.

"Is that so?" Ichigo said as he calmly drew Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Your Zanpaktou will do you no good against me Ichigo Kurosaki. Demons of my level cannot be harmed by such a puny…." Akio said but was cut off as he noticed a several strands of his hair falling from his head, after seeing this the demons eyes went wide for a split second.

"Puny? Eh. I bet you were thinking a Zanpaktou could not harm you eh. I find that everything you just said to be quite laughable considering I just cut several strands of your hair with my Zanpaktou. If I can cut your hair since according to you, you are impervious to harm from a zanpaktou, logic dictates since hair is part of your body I could do far worse to the rest of you." Ichigo said with a grin.

"I doubt that very much, either way you will be coming with me regardless. I will carry you back to my Master half dead if need be." Akio said.

"I don't think so. Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo said as he disappeared from the demons sight.

A few seconds later, the demon looked down at his chest at saw a blade sticking through it and turned his head to face his attacker. "How? Master Cain said that a Zanpaktou couldn't harm a demon so how is this possible." Akio said.

Just then, a magic circle revealed itself a few feet away to reveal Cain himself or rather what seemed to be a hologram of him.

"Master Cain, how is it possible that I was pierced by a soul reaper's blade you said that wasn't possible, you said a demon couldn't be harmed by such a worthless thing." Akio said.

"HA! HA! HA! I told you what I wanted you to know fool! I am fully aware that a demon can fall to any blade especially the blade of a soul reaper. I told you that lie and you bought it like the ignorant fool you are." Cain said.

"But why?" Akio asked as he spat up some blood. "I don't understand this I was loyal to you and you just tossed me aside as if I were garbage."

"Yes I did Akio. You were never loyal to me. You were always loyal to that bitch ex-wife of mine. Even when I exiled her to live out her days as a bodiless soul in the soul society, so that she could watch helplessly as I destroy it, you spoke out against me. You gathered forces loyal to Lilith and attempted to take over the demon realm and dethrone me from the shadows and this is your punishment, but take heart when I find those traitors I will adorn my throne with their skulls just as I will with yours." Cain said.

Just then there was a bright light were Ichigo was standing and Ichigo could feel something akin to the teleportation Aizen used trying to take him and the demon on the end of his blade away.

"Ichigo Move!" Yoruichi screamed just as it was about to happen and Ichigo shunpoed away.

"Ah. Damn it, so close. I was so looking forward to meeting you Ichigo. Oh Well. I guess we'll have to be formally introduced when I come to destroy the soul society, tell my foolish father Hideki or as you know him the Soul King that I'm coming for him and this time he will not stop me!" Cain shouted as his image disappeared.

"Ok. Does someone want to explain to me what the hell that was about?" Ichigo asked.

"I think it would be better if your grandfather explained that to you Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

"Well let's hurry. Karin and Yuzu are probably scared to death by now." Ichigo said as he held Tatsuki bridal style and they all shunpoed to Ichigo's home.

Ichigo and company arrived at his home a few seconds later and as he opened the door, two crying extremely scared little girls tackled him to the ground.

"Ichi-Nii! Where were you Yuzu and I were so scared!" Karin exclaimed crying into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Karin, Yuzu but I was in the soul society taking care of some things. Now tell me what happened." Ichigo said as he stroked their heads to calm them down.

"Well. _SNIFF. SNIFF._ Yuzu and I were doing our fall break homework and mom and dad came back to the house with people we had never seen before. Yuzu and I weren't to bothered by most of them but this one guy with blue hair and bone on the right side of his face with sharp teeth looked at us like he wanted to kill us and then he gave us a grin that made us freeze and we just panicked. We were scared out of our minds Ichi-nii and just had to find a place to hide. Then the nice woman coaxed us out of our hiding place after we called you she and her friend sat with us on the couch and kept us safe from the creepy guy. The creepy guy then came over and asked whom we were knowing how scared of him we were, the ladies sitting with us said we were your sisters and he threatened to kill us just to get you to fight him again. After that, the most unexpected thing happened, Mom came in and kicked his butt, and it was the coolest thing ever." Karin said with a big grin. **(An: I do not know if they have fall break in Japan, but for the sake of my story let's just say they do.)**

Ichigo gave a hearty chuckle and asked, "Where is the blue haired freak that threatened you?"

"He's over there." Yuzu said as she pointed to the piano.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed as he drew one of Zangetsu's blades and stalked over to Grimmjow releasing a massive amount of KI with murder and bloodlust reflected in his eyes.

Grimmjow made to draw his own blade, but before he could make his way over to Ichigo, he felt Ichigo's hand on his face and with pure brute strength Ichigo picked him up and threw him through an open hatch and down into the training room below.

To Be Continued….

Okay the first half of this release now on to the second. Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow and maybe and lemon with Tatsuki will be in the second half.

 **Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Zanpaktou_

 _ **Hogyoku (ho-chan)**_

 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter 13: Old enemies and new revelations**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. All credit for everything else goes to Kubo.

 _Last time:_

" _Ichi-Nii! Where were you Yuzu and I were so scared!" Karin exclaimed crying into his chest._

" _I'm so sorry Karin, Yuzu but I was in the soul society taking care of some things. Now tell me what happened." Ichigo said as he stroked their heads to calm them down._

" _Well. SNIFF. SNIFF. Yuzu and I were doing our fall break homework and mom and dad came back to the house with people we had never seen before. Yuzu and I weren't to bothered by most of them but this one guy with blue hair and bone on the right side of his face with sharp teeth looked at us like he wanted to kill us and then he gave us a grin that made us freeze and we just panicked. We were scared out of our minds Ichi-nii and just had to find a place to hide. Then the nice lady coaxed us out of our hiding place after we called you she and her friend sat with us on the couch and kept us safe from the creepy guy. The creepy guy then came over and asked who we were knowing how scared of him we were, the ladies sitting with us said we were your sisters and he threatened to kill us just to get you to fight him again. After that, the most unexpected thing happened, Mom came in and kicked his butt, and it was the coolest thing ever." Karin said with a big grin._

 _Ichigo gave a hearty chuckle and asked, "Where is the blue haired freak that threatened you?"_

" _He's over there." Yuzu said as she pointed to the piano._

" _Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed as he drew one of Zangetsu's blades and stalked over to Grimmjow releasing a massive amount of KI with murder and bloodlust reflected in his eyes._

 _Grimmjow drew his own blade, but before he could make his way over to Ichigo, he felt Ichigo's hand on his face and pure brute strength Ichigo picked him up and threw him through an open hatch and down into the training room below._

 **And now with Ichigo**

Just before Ichigo jumped down into the basement training area Tatsuki reached over, jerked his head over to her and gave him a passion filled kiss.

"What does this mean Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"It means I love you dumbass. It means that I want to marry you, you big idiot. It means that after you kick his ass you can expect a reward later." She replied with her arms around his neck and her forehead resting against his.

With one last peck on the lips, she looked in to his eyes and said, "Go get him." With a devious grin.

Ichigo jumped down the hole to the training room in the basement.

"So you've gotten stronger." Grimmjow said. "If I'd have known threatening to kill your little sisters would get you to take the stick out of your ass and fight me again I would have done it sooner."

"That Grimmjow is going to be your last mistake." Ichigo said.

"Oh really. The last time we fought you barely won. It was only with the aid of your inner hollow that you did. However, going by your energy, I do not sense a trace of hollow energy in you, which tells me that you no longer have that advantage and I have gotten stronger since you left Hueco Mundo. I discovered the second release form of arrancar's." Grimmjow replied.

 **Back with Tatsuki and company**

Tatsuki and company were up stairs watching everything on the monitor and the Arrancar's where wondering what second release form Grimmjow was talking about, as they had never heard of it.

"Grimmjow is referring to Segunda Etapa." Tia said. "Segunda Etapa is the second stage of an arrancar's resurrection and essentially the arrancar equivalent of a bankai; only instead of the arrancar's power increasing exponentially it is released all at once allowing said arrancar to reach his or her full power in as much time as it takes for me to snap my fingers."

"Tia is right; the only arrancar capable of reaching this level was Ulquiorra Cifer who as we all know was Espada #4, the form made him over confident and arrogant and as a result he tended to look down on everyone else. Aizen never knew about this power but myself, Tia and Barragan did and even then, he never could have defeated any of us. The power itself had a major flaw, that flaw was stamina. He never bothered to train in that form and control it to build up his stamina, if he had, he would have realized that without proper control the second stage burns through more energy than he was capable of creating. If he had bothered to train properly to learn to control it none of you would be here and Aizen would have won the war, as it is his overconfidence was his downfall." Stark said.

"This is true. However, Segunda Etapa also comes with another drawback. If an arrancar acquires it, he or she will have to either sacrifice something or give in to their aspect of death completely. Think of it as bankai training only instead of forcing the Zanpaktou into submission we must submit to the Zanpaktou. Neither Stark, Barragan, Tia nor I wanted that so we did not go through the training. We decided instead to train ourselves in much the same way as soul reapers by communing with our Zanpaktou there by making the blades and ourselves stronger. We were right on the cusp of discovering a new release state that would have made resurrection look like a children's toy when Nnoitra betrayed me and then Aizen showed up so we could no longer train in the manner we had been." Nell said

"Yes but that bastard knew which is why he didn't care when Barragan and I were defeated or when he cut Tia down with a smile on his face." Stark said.

"Interesting, I always thought that arrancar could never commune with their Zanpaktou and that they instinctively knew how to use their powers, I guess this shoots that theory out the window." Kisuke said.

"Not Entirely Kisuke, while hollow's and by definition arrancar are instinctual by nature and know how use our powers from birth even we have to train constantly to control them properly. Even though Nell and I are no longer arrancar we must still train ourselves and our powers just like anyone else." Tia said.

"As interesting as this conversation is, could you all please shut up? I want to see Ichigo kick this bastard's ass already." Tatsuki said.

"Oh. Really. You just want him back here to and I quote give him his reward. Is little Tatsuki ready to jump Ichigo's bones?" Yoruichi said in a teasing manner as Tatsuki turned a bright red.

"Maybe. He's already impaled you, Lisa, Tia and Nell on his hot rod it's my turn next." Tatsuki said as the aforementioned women turned an equally bright shade of red.

"Speaking of which, how was it? Tatsuki asked as all the women turned towards Yoruichi.

"Let me put it this way, if it hadn't been for the kaido treatments I wouldn't have been able to walk two days, you're in for a treat later Tatsuki. All the flexibility in the world won't save you from the pain and pleasure you're going to be feeling later I suggest you prepare yourself." Yoruichi said. Thankfully, Karin and Yuzu had fallen asleep on the couch in Yoruichi's arms; the day's events had been quite stressful for both of them.

"I've got an Idea. Why I don't I record the fight so Ichigo's friends and family in Soul Society can watch it later." Kisuke said.

"That's a good Idea Kisuke." Kirio said as she and everyone else broke out popcorn and beer eagerly anticipating the demise of Grimmjow.

 **Back with Ichigo and Grimmjow**

"You know Grimmjow if you had simply asked I would have been more than happy to fight you again but no you had to threaten my little sisters and piss me off." Ichigo said in a calm cold voice that gave everyone watching chills.

"Well, it worked didn't it." Grimmjow replied.

"Yes it did let's count off the number of reasons why that was a bad idea. Let's see you have the members of the Soul Kings Royal Guard. The remaining thirteen captains and their lieutenants. The commander and vice commander of the kido corps, my parents. The ten beautiful women, to whom I am engaged, not mention the other hollows that you came with including but not limited to the three beautiful young women that were Tia's fraction when she was an Espada. My little sisters managed to worm their way into all of their hearts and you pussy managed to piss off every single one of them." Ichigo said.

"That was the plan." Grimmjow replied.

"Not a great plan." Ichigo responded.

"If you manage to get past me and they come for you and believe me they will, you will wish death came swiftly by the time they are done with you." Ichigo said.

"Oh please Kurosaki. Every single one of them is a pussy and so are you." Grimmjow said as he drew his blade. "Grind, Pantera."

As Grimmjow released his blade Ichigo could tell his power indeed had increased, he was at least three times as powerful as before.

"Grimmjow, I never would have thought that you would result to such cowardly actions just to get me to fight against you, I expected better. I guess we can chalk that up to another hard lesson I had to learn." Ichigo said.

"Oh. And what lesson would that be Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked.

"Never to raise your expectations to high, because in the end you're bound to be disappointed." Ichigo replied. As Grimmjow glared at him, furious at being lectured by someone he considered nothing.

"KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged Ichigo.

Ichigo drew his other blade, made a cross like motion with both and said, "Getsuga Jujisho."

The cross-shaped energy hit Grimmjow flush in the center of his chest and sent him hurdling across the landscape destroying a small mountain about three hundred yards away. When the dust settled Grimmjow was bruised, bloody and pissed.

"You know Grimmjow; I still haven't released my blade. When we first fought, my Zanpaktou was a fulltime full release form type meaning Zangetsu was constantly his shikai release state. However, since I killed that bastard Aizen, mastered control of my reiatsu and forged my true Zanpaktou I can now seal Zangetsu, let us see what he really looks like shall we. Light up the heavens with your heavenly gaze, Zangetsu!" Ichigo said.

The true form of Zangetsu's shikai was beautiful. Both blades looked like smaller versions of Zangetsu's original shikai but with a few subtle differences. The blade in his right hand was solid white with long black stripe down the center. The blade in his left hand was solid black with a long white stripe down the center. The hilt's were also different, the white blade had a black hilt with a black chain attached to the pommel that in turn was attached to a black glove like gauntlet, and the black blade had the same only white. The overall size was different too, unlike his original shikai these two blades were only forty-one inches long and just over two and a half inches wide from spine to edge at the hilt with a nasty inward facing curve at the tip. Zangetsu was designed to increase his wielders speed so it made sense. (AN: smaller variant version of shikai from the full bring arc only in a dual blade release.)

Ichigo smirked as he saw Grimmjow laboring to extricate himself from the rubble.

"I will kill you if it's the last thing I do…KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow shouted as he rushed Ichigo with his hand extended hoping to put a hole in the young soul reaper captain's chest.

Just before Grimmjow's hand, Ichigo stabbed his black blade into the ground and caught it.

"Grimmjow I can tell you've gotten stronger but this just sad, you threaten my little sisters, scared them half out of their minds all in an effort to get me to fight you again and this all the strength you have, pathetic! Where is this so-called second state of yours? I'm not even using my full power as most of it is sealed and I am still kicking your ass!" Ichigo shouted, as he brought the white blade up and delivered a powerful slash across the espada's chest leaving a deep bloody gash just before ripping Grimmjow's left arm off completely and tossing it aside.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME BOY!" Grimmjow shouted as he became eerily calm walked over picked up his discarded arm reattached it and shouted two words that have haunted every current and former arrancar since they heard them. "RESURRECTION, SEGUNDA ETAPA!"

In the second stage of his resurrection, Grimmjow took on more of a panther like animalistic appearance. He grew more pronounced fangs, his eyes changed from blue to amber with red slited pupils, the long blade like claws on his elbows became long white blades with outward facing curves he now held in his hands. His hair shortened to just past his shoulders and had turned solid white and his body now had blue tiger like stripes covering it.

 **Back with Tatsuki and the others watching the fight**

"What the fuck is that!" Tatsuki exclaimed only to be smacked in the back of her head by her future mother-in-law.

"OW! Alright who did it?" Tatsuki questioned/demanded only to be greeted by the demonic visage of both Unohana and Masaki.

"Young ladies shouldn't curse like that, especially with children present, Tatsuki-chan/Arisawa-san," both older women intoned with smiles on their faces.

"H-Hai." Tatsuki said turning pale white sinking into the couch, all the while looking for a hole to crawl into while Yuzu and Karin both of whom had woken up thanks to Tatsuki's outburst just snickered.

"To answer your question Tatsuki that is the second form of an Arrancar's released form called Segunda Etapa, Ichigo told me about it but I never really thought I'd see one, it's too bad Grimmjow is about to die as Ichigo is tired of messing around. Now Grimmjow will face a true bankai, the likes of which has never been seen before." Urahara said.

"Kisuke, have you seen Ichigo's bankai?" Yoruichi asked.

"Only once, at the Shiba clan manner when he was training to master it after Zangetsu's true forging." he replied.

"What was it like?" Isshin asked

"It was dual bladed, as well as dual elemental. It uses the universal elements of yin and yang to create illusions shadows out of moonlight that he can control at will. However, that is not all, when he releases bankai it becomes not only a compression type but also an expansion type like a normal bankai. He uses the light of yang to create a giant moon in the sky, which he uses to create his illusions although not on the scale of Kyoka Suigetsu, and he uses the light of the moon and the darkness of yin to create shadows that he can hide in and appear out of nowhere to take out the enemy. Picture Kyoraku's shikai only ten times worse add to that the basic illusion capabilities of Kyoka Suigetsu makes him a very formidable opponent; I seriously doubt the head captain or Zaraki could stand against him." Kisuke said with pride in his former pupil as everyone looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, even Hikufune looked at him in disbelieve.

"Just watch and you'll see." He said shutting everyone up.

 **Back with Ichigo and Grimmjow**

Grimmjow rushed Ichigo and brought his down attempting to go for a killing blow only to see his blades phase right through Ichigo. "What the…an afterimage?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Ah!" Grimmjow screamed in pain as Ichigo landed a deep cut on his back and a devastating kick to the side of Grimmjow's head, sending him careening into a large boulder ten feet away.

"Black Ops step technique 3rd of the 4 maples, Utsuseme (molting cicada)" Ichigo said as Grimmjow looked at him with absolute hatred.

"You are powerful Grimmjow, I acknowledge that but tell me do you what it is you truly lack?" Ichigo said.

"What's that you arrogant little bastard?" Grimmjow replied.

"Knowledge." Ichigo replied. "Knowledge of true power, Knowledge of one's self, Knowledge of your enemy and their limitations and Knowledge of your own limitations." Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about? I know all that, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Grimmjow said.

"It is obvious to me that you don't. If you truly held, the knowledge you think you do you would be doing far better in this fight. I have put you on deaths door from two good hits and you have yet to get a good hit off me, this entire fight has been a farce from the start, and while you have released the second stage of your resurrection while I have yet to release my bankai and full power. Well no longer, this fight ends now!" Ichigo yelled out across the battlefield.

Ichigo then said the word that most Captains while in the human world only say as a last resort. "Bankai, Teikoku Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo intoned. (AN: Imperial Heavenly Enchained Moon Cutter)

Ichigo stood there on the battlefield with two blades in his hands. In his right hand was a white blade with a long black blood groove along the spine and crimson blood red edge. The hilt was white the red inlay with a white guard and blood red chain attached to hilt that was attached to a white fingerless gauntlet, the blade was 52 inches long with a secondary cutting edge starting half way up the spine with three jagged protrusions and a nasty inward facing curve towards the tip. The blade in his left hand was blood red with a black edge a long black blood groove along the spine. The hilt and guard were red the black inlay and blood red chain attached to hilt that was attached to a black fingerless gauntlet. The blade was 48 inches long with a secondary cutting edge starting half way up the spine with two jagged protrusions and a nasty inward facing curve towards the tip. His outfit had also changed; it was sleeveless showing his well-muscled arms from the elbows up and solid white coat with black tuffs of fur on the shoulders and bottom cuff of the coat long black hair and blood red eyes.

"You see Grimmjow you made a fatal error in your assumptions about me. You assumed that because you didn't sense any hollow energy coming from me that I did not have my hollow powers anymore when nothing could be further from the truth. You see, before I defeated Aizen all my powers were at war with one another. My Quincy powers were at war with my hollow and Shinigami powers, and my Shinigami and hollow powers were at war with my Quincy powers, which is why I could not really control my powers from the beginning. However, when I defeated Aizen I decided enough was enough and when I forged the Zanpaktou you see before you I merged all those powers into the blade, so now there is no power struggle between my hollow, Shinigami and Quincy powers by merging all those powers into one they became my Shinigami powers while still having access to all the techniques each of those powers afforded me. I guess that means you're up shit creek without a paddle. But, enough talk Grimmjow its time to end this." Ichigo said.

 **Back with Tatsuki and the others watching the fight**

Hanging on every word Masaki finally broke out of stupor and asked, "Kisuke did you know of this?"

"No, but I did expect him to do something like that so I am not surprised." Kisuke replied.

Tatsuki who kept looking at the screen with lust filled eyes came back to her senses long enough to say, "Oh. Tatsuki like."

"You and me both suki-chan." Soi-Fon said agreeing with her the other ladies just nodding their heads in agreement. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I'll get it." Isshin said.

Isshin opened the door and saw Tatsuki's parents, "Corina, Bael please come in what can I do for you?" he asked

"We were worried about Tatsuki-chan since she didn't come home." Corina said as Tatsuki heard her and rushed to give her a hug.

"Mom!" Tatsuki shouted. "What are you doing here?

"Oh nothing just worried about my little girl when you didn't come home." Her mother said.

Meanwhile, Bael is over by the monitor with Isshin and Masaki.

"Masaki my dear, it's good to see you. I take it the Soul King brought you back." Bael said.

"Yes he did." She said with a smile as she gave her old friend a hug.

"Wait dad, how do you know about the Soul King?" Tatsuki asked.

"There is a lot we know that you do not dear, but all will be explained." Corina replied.

"I see Ichi-Kun is finally able to use his true power, that's good because now I know my little suki-chan will have a strong man by her side. Suki-chan, I expect you to give me lots grandbabies to spoil." Corina said.

"Shut up mom. Let's just watch the rest of the fight." Tatsuki said blushing three different shades of red.

 **Back with Ichigo and Grimmjow**

"I guess the time has come to finish this fight Grimmjow. I must admit it was fun and a decent test of my new abilities but playtime is over." Ichigo said as his eyes began to take on an ominous red glow.

"Gensō no mangetsu no hikari, Sōseiji Ken no hasu no Oda" Ichigo said as twin blades of moon light cut and dismembered Grimmjow from all sides in the shape of a lotus flower leaving him unable to defend himself. When it was over Ichigo sealed Zangetsu, sheathed him and walked away, and with the resounding click of the hilt hitting the sheath the technique was completed and Grimmjow's body exploded leaving a bloody painting of a lotus flower on the large rock behind were Grimmjow once stood. **(AN: Gensō no mangetsu no hikari, Sōseiji Ken no hasu no Oda, means: Full moon light of illusion, twin blade lotus strike)**

 **Upstairs with Ichigo's family and Arrancar's**

Isshin and the others were completely shocked by what they had seen. The technique Ichigo had used was beyond anything they had ever seen before so naturally they were not only shocked but a little frightened at the same time. No one had said a word until Isshin decided to break the silence. "Okay, would like to explain what the hell that was!" he exclaimed.

"I…." Kisuke started but was interrupted by Ichigo would had just returned.

"I can do that dad." Ichigo said as Karin and Yuzu ran up to hug him.

"Ichi-nii/Onii-chan, THAT WAS SO COOL!" they both shouted.

"Thanks Girls" he said with a smile as he return the hug.

"Well. Are you going to explain what that was or just stand there Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"I will explain that in the soul society since I am sure Kisuke Recorded the fight the other Captains might want to see it this way I only have to explain once. That and I'm sure Karin and Yuzu would want to see their grandparents again." He said.

"Before that Ichigo we have things to explain to our daughter." Bael said.

"Of course Mr. Arisawa." Ichigo replied

 **18 Minutes Prior in the shadows of the soul society…**

"Yhwach-sama, Yhwach-sama I bring terrible news." A wandenrich solder yelled as interrupted a meeting between Yhwach and the Sternritters.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THIS MEETING!" Yhwach yelled.

"Forgive me your majesty, but we have received terrible news from our spy in Karakura town." The soldier replied.

Yhwach gasped upon hearing the name. "What happened? Is Ichigo okay? Are Karin and Yuzu okay? SPEAK!" he yelled

"Yes your majesty, your grandchildren are fine but a little while your brother Cain attempted to abduct him albeit unsuccessfully." The soldier replied.

"All Sternritters prepare for departure were going to the seireitei. Lilly, Jugram, Menas, Candice, Bambietta, I wonder would you be good enough to go to Karakura and bring me my grandchildren?" Yhwach said.

"Of course your majesty, we will depart at once." Jugram said.

 **Present time with Ichigo**

"Tatsuki You wanted to how your mother and I know so much about the soul society. The truth is we aren't human and neither are you." Bael said.

A gasp was heard all around.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T HUMAN?! IF YOU AREN'T HUMAN THEN WHAT ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE WE? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! Tatsuki shouted with tears in her eyes as Ichigo and Orihime comforted her.

"The truth is suki-chan we are demons. Your father is a true demon lord and one of the few still loyal to the former demon queen Lilith. I am a Succubus and aside from you the only one of a handful of Succubus left as I am the Queen of the Succubus race and the very first one to exist. You my dear suki-chan are the Princess of the Succubus race a demon princess and our heir. The reason we didn't tell you is because your father and I wanted you to have as normal a life as possible without the need to worry about of this until It was time or necessary. That idiot _Cain_ just forced our hand so we no longer had a choice in the matter." Corina said.

To be continued…..

I know you guys hate cliffhangers as much as I do but I gotta leave something for chapter 14. I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas and have a Very Happy New Year.

If you are reading this then you have reached the bottom. _Duh!_ I know Yhwach being Ichigo's, Yuzu's and Karin's grandfather is kinda cheesy but I wanted to do a fic where Yhwach wasn't a bad guy. Anyway, I want to say thank you to all the well wishes and out pouring of sympathy during this trying time in my family's life it really means more than you know. Now on the reason why you are here. On the Bleach wiki, on Ichigo's page it says that Yhwach stole Ichigo's Hollow and Quincy powers leaving him with only his soul reaper powers at the manga's conclusion, but I don't believe it. For one thing Ichigo's Soul Reaper, Hollow and Quincy powers became part of his Zanpaktou when Zangetsu was reforged in the soul king palace and Rukia has said at the end of the full bringer arc "you can't steal someone's power and expect it to be gone forever Ginjo, what you stole was the very surface of his power you can't what lies deeper with in." or something like that. Anyway, I don't think Yhwach took Ichigo's Hollow and Quincy power when they were so deeply in trenched within his soul reaper power to do so would also take his Zanpaktou add to the fact that Hollow power of any kind is poisonous to Quincy regardless of how powerful they are that being said it is my personal opinion that what Yhwach took was the Reiryoku and Reiatsu derived from those powers to power himself up instead of the powers themselves. Any way tell me what you think.

Fanficlover2017

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
